The Misadventures of Macaria Jackson (On Book 2)
by Teddy.ET
Summary: Being born as a half blood sucks. Definitely and when you just so happen to be the adoptive sister of the son of Poseidon sucks even more. Macaria Jackson is Percy's adoptive sister. She somehow ended up with Sally Jackson some time after Percy was born. Join Macaria as she discovers her heritage, godly powers and takes on a dangerous quests with her brother Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Being born in a world as a half blood stucks. Definitely and when you just so happen to be the adoptive sister of the son of Poseidon sucked even more. Macaria Jackson was her name and she was twelve years old just like her brother Percy. She somehow ended up with Sally Jackson some time after Percy was born.

Percy was a good kid and was smart even though the teachers would tell you otherwise. Percy was above average in looks with messy jet black hair that was always swept to one side no matter how much effort Percy, Sally or herself put in. He had beautiful sea-green eyes and had olive skin. He was average height and weight. Percy didn't look much like his mother at all.

Sally was an incredibly beautiful women with a smile that could melt even the coldest of glares and blue eyes that sparkled and changed in light. Her long brown hair had a bit of grey but she aged very well. She usually dressed younger than her age and wore mostly blue clothes and blue make up. She always had blue accents no matter what day. For some reason she had bad luck. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was five and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care about her.

She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma. Sadly she was stuck with a horrible man named Gabe. He was rather large man and was basically bald besides his three black hairs. He was a heavy smoker of cigars, chewed tobacco and drinking very heavily. That combined made him look very out of shape and twenty years older than he should.

Macaria looked like none of them, which made sense. She was rather tall for her age group. She wore dark clothes that were usually green or brown. She was told that she was beautiful by people of different age groups. Her face was in the shape of a heart, with nice, thick eyebrows with a natural perfect arch. Her bottom and top lip were both full and also created a heart in shape. Both herself and Percy had perfect skin with zero blimeses. She was told she had a dreamy smile and eyes which made her look distant and cold. Her hair was thick, as black as licorice and were permanently tangled like tree roots. Her hair was long reaching all the way to her waist in medium styled locks entangled in gold accessories and braiding cords. Her eyes were swirled in green and black. Her skin was brown as the earth itself.

But back to the story.

She was twelve years old and living with her brother Percy Jackson in a private boarding school called Yancy Academy for troubled kids in upstate New Yorks. Macaria could consider herself troubled, especially after what has happened to her. During late May their school had decided to take a field trip to Manhattan with only two teachers taking care of twenty eight children. They went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to observe ancient Greek and Roman things.

Mr. Brunner was the best teacher in the entire school and treated them like actual children and not mental cases. Most of the children had expensive clothing and were rich kids that were tossed away by their parents because they weren't 'perfect' like their parents wanted them to be. It was ironic that the parents expected so much when they never spent a full week with their children and left them with their maids and servants. Percy and Macaria weren't apart of this upper class as the rest of kids which made them easy targets for bullying.

Mr. Brunner was a middle aged man with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. He was in a motorized wheelchair and constantly smells like coffee. He constantly wore the same frayed tweed jacket to class and was the Latin teacher. He had an interesting collection of Roman armor and weapons and seemed to enjoy his job.

Bad things always happened on field trips, mainly to Percy. Fifth-grade: Accident with Revolutionary War cannon (hit the school bus), Fourth-grade: hit the wrong level at the Marine World shark pool (the class took a swim), Third-grade: released mistreated horses (the teacher was placed in the hospital), Second-grade: 'accidentally' pushed the grade bully into a tank with stingrays, First-grade and under: the school just didn't like having to deal with Percy or herself.

Nancy Bobofit, a girl with very ugly red hair and orange fleckles plastered across her entire body who enjoyed stealing way too much, was hitting Grover, Percy's best friend, on the back of the head with a peanut-butter and ketchup sandwich. Grover who was scrawny and cried too easy, was an easy target. He walked as though every step hurt him and was excused from P.E. due to him having a muscular disease in his legs. He looked a few years older than the rest of the kids on the bus and already had acne and a wispy beard on his chin. He was overall tall boy with curly brown hair and pale skin. He usually wore baggy pants and constantly wore some kind of headcovering.

"I'm going to kill her." Percy mumbled quietly.

"It's okay. I like peanut butter." Grover said calmly and dodged another piece of the rotten girl's lunch.

'That's it." Percy said and tried to get up only for Macaria and Grover to pull him back down.

"You're on probation." Macaria said and discreetly tossed back a large chunk on ranch onto Nancy's seat, the girl screamed in anger and was about to get out of her seat when the bus stopped and the door opened.

"Yet you never get caught." Percy said.

"You need to act smarter, don't always use your fists first." Macaria said with a serene smile on her face as they got off the bus and Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. Percy huffed angrily but walked forward. guided them through the big, echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of old black and orange pottery and all the way to a thirteen foot tall stone column with a big sphinx on top. He explained that it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl around their age and the carving on the sides. All of the students besides Percy, Grover and Macaria were talking and ignoring the story. Percy would turn around and tell the other kids to shut up, but Mrs. Dodds, would give him an evil eye.

Mrs. Dodds was a small angry women who always wore a black leather jacket even though she looked over fifty years old. She had an angry face and a glare that could melt ice. She came to Yancy halfway through the year, since the other math teacher had a nervous breakdown. She adored Nancy and hated Percy and always pointed her crooked finger and said "Now, honey" with a fake sweet voice.

"Will you shut up?" Percy said in a loud voice interrupting everyone and everything. The entire group laughed as Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson." The teacher said. "Did you have a comment?"

"No, sir." Percy said turning red in the face.

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" Percy said in relief.

"Yes." Mr. Brunner said obviously not satisfied. . "Ms. Jackson can you explain why he did this?"

Macaria jumped and immediately thought back. "The Titans were the last children of Gaea and Ouranos and Ouranos hated the children he believed didn't look normal the most. He chained all of them and hurled them into Tartarus. Gaea forged a scythe and asked the Titans to get rid of Ouranos. Ouranous was castrated and cut him into pieces. Ouranous cursed Kronos and said that one of his children would overthrow him. The brothers Kronos didn't like were hurled them into Tartarus. Kronos swallowed Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades and Poseidon once they were born. Macaria asked Gaea for help and was told to give birth on the island of Crete. Zeus was given to the nine nymph and had a large smooth boulder, given to her by Gaea, and Kronos swallowed it without looking."

"Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids." Nancy mumbled to one of her friends.

"And why, Ms. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"I'm not entirely sure sir." Macaria said. "I mean… stories were passed down not only for humans to learn about the gods but also to teach lessons. Treat your kids better? I guess." He looked over to Percy and he said he didn't know either.

"On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" The girls held their stomachs while the guys pushed each other like idiots. The trio was about to move forward when Mr. Brunner said. "Mr. Jackson and Ms. Jackson." They told Grover to keep going and turned to look at him.

"Sir?" He had an intense look in his eyes.

"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told them.

"About the Titans?"

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh."

"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy and Macaria Jackson."

"Thank you sir." Macaria said holding Percy's anger back. Mr. Brunner was after all a good teacher. On tournament days he would dress up in a suit of Roman armor and shout: "What ho!" and challenge the students, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what good they worshipped. He expected them to be the best, from her and Percy, no matter their dyslexia and attention deficit disorder. There were very few things that Macaria paid attention to and mythology was one of them.

Percy muttered something about trying harder and Mr. Brunner gave him a long sad look at the stele. He then dismissed them for lunch. The class was gathered on the front steps of the museum, where they could observe all of the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. A huge storm was brewing and the clouds were the blackest ever seen in her life. Macaria guess it was global warming since the weather all across New York was strange since Christmas: massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes and maybe now a hurricane.

None of the others seemed to notice besides Percy and Macaria. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchable crackers much to Macaria's dismay. Macaria ran over to the guys and reprimanded them. The pigeons didn't flinch near her and instead huddled around her. For some reason she was always good with animals, she could even understand them. One of the boys tried to push her but the pigeons started making very angry cooed. "Go away you stupid humans." Was a good summary of what they were saying. The boys ran away in terror and the pigeons said "Thank you Princess." and did a bit of a bow and flew away.

Macaria walked back to the water fountain that Percy and Grover were sitting. Grover had a very surprised look on his face and seemed to be concentrating on her. "What?" She said.

"Those pigeons seem to really like you." He said surprised. "They didn't even flinch when you ran over there. Like they trust you."

"It's always been like that." Percy says. "Animals adore her, it doesn't even matter what kind."

"You're exaggerating." Macaria says. Percy laughs and Grover didn't say anything for awhile.

"Can I have your apple?" Grover said and Percy let him take it.

A large amount of cabs were going down FIfth Avenue, right where they live only a little uptown from where they were now. Sally Jackson was like a mother to Macaria, she even called her 'Mom'. She took care of her even when she just gave birth to her son and they hadn't even seen her since Christmas. Macaria didn't want her to be disappointed, six more years of schooling and she'll be done for good.

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp and at celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair.

"Oops." Macaria heard a familiar voice say and Nancy 's half eaten lunch was in her lap. Macaria glared at the girl and closed her eyes, hoping Percy wouldn't say anything. A wave interrupted her anger. Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain screaming "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to them.

Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-" "-the water-" "-like it grabbed her-"

Mrs. Dodds make sure stupid Nancy was okay and promised to get her a new shirt in the museum git shop. Triumphant was in Mrs.. Dodds eyes as she stared at Percy. "Now, honey-"

"I know," Percy grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

Every single person stared at Grover in shock. He was always too scared of Mrs. Dodds to say anything, he was terrified of her. The woman glared at him. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here."

Grover looked at Percy as though it was the end of the world.

"It's okay, man." Percy said. "Thanks for trying."

"Honey." Mrs. Dodds barked. "Now."

Nancy smirked and mysteriously a large amount of wind came rushing towards her and her friends making all of them fall down. Percy went inside with Mrs. Dodds much to Macaria's annoyance. It stared to snow outside and the temperature outside dropped to freezing in only a couple of minutes. Even the water fountain had frozen. Only Grover and Mr. Brunner seemed to notice immediately and looked around confused. Percy was already inside and they stared at her for a couple seconds much to her confusion.

"What?" Macaria asked.

"Nothing." Grover said and all of them went inside. Almost immediately as the snow came, it was turned into sleet but the water fountain, which she was still sitting on remained frozen. Macaria felt dread in her soul and immediately went inside the building. She ran inside looking for Percy and Mrs. Dodds, there was a dying screech and Macaria had found Percy, alone no Mrs. Dodds with a ballpoint pen in his hand.

He was trembling and Macaria hugged him. "I had a bad feeling." He hugged her back.

"You always had strong intuition." Percy says shaking. "Mrs. Dodds turned into some weird thing with large, leathery wings and a mouth with yellow fangs and red eyes. She tried to kill me, I swear it happened." Macaria gave him a confused look but said nothing. "Mr. Banner appeared out of nowhere and gave me this pen that turned into a sword and I.. killed… her…"

Macaria thought back in the past of all of the weird things she had seen. When was asleep when she was younger she a tall man with a muscular body and long dark hair in her dreams. His skin would change colors from blue with cloudy patterns like the sky and dark with glimmerings tars at night. He was cold and heartless and caused her nightmares when she was younger. Other nights it would be a woman made out of ash and smoke. Her face was impossible to see besides her eyes which were stone like quasars. She had wings, a black dress that reminded her of the galaxies.

It took one strange vision for her to fall asleep. A lean and muscular man with a regal face and honey gold eyes. His black hair went down to his shoulders and had the deepest brown skin she had ever seen, the color of teawood. He had dark wings that glimmered in different shades of blue, black and purple. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"She was trying to kill you Percy." Macaria said calmly. "You did what you had to do." She then held onto her brother's hand and led him calmly back to the group outside where it was raining. Just like the snow, the rain didn't touch her skin. The fountain wasn't frozen anymore and the snow wasn't anywhere in sight. Grover was sitting by himself by the fountain with a museum map over his head. Nacny was just standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain and was grumbling with her stupid friends.

"I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." Nancy said.

"Who?" The siblings asked.

"Our teacher. Duh!"

"Nancy what are you talking about." Macaria asked. Nancy rolled her eyes and went back to talking to her friends. Percy asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.

Grover paused and wouldn't at them but said: "Who?"

"Not funny, man." Percy said. "This is serious."


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder boomed angrily over Macaria as no one remembered Mrs. Dodds. Instead they knew a perky blonde woman who had apparently been their pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. The only person that didn't fool either of them was Grover. He always hesitated and claimed she didn't exist. Everyone else was exactly the same.

The strange weather continued, even worse after the museum. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in Percy's dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year. Percy was even more cranky and irritable than usual. His grades slipped from Ds to Fs and he continued to get into more and more fights.

Macaria tried to be her brother's rock and support. She knew that he wasn't crazy because she never denied that Mrs. Dodds exists. Percy snapped at Mr. Nicoll, the English teacher and called him an old sot. The headmaster sent a letter the following week: Percy wouldn't be invited back to Yancy Academy. Once Percy was kicked out Macaria did some stupid things in class and caused "accidents" to happen to students and was almost immediately kicked out. The school just wanted to get on them, they believed that they were going to be burdens to society, like everyone did.

It would be nice to be back home, even with Gabe and his very abusive relationship with not only their mother but Percy and Macaria as well. Let's just say that Macaria avoided his drunken parties and his sleazy friends for personal reasons. The worst part about leaving Yancy was never seeing Grover and Mr. Banner again. He would be so disappointed in them.

It was the last day of terms and all of Macaria's clothes were neatly in her suitcase. Some girls were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like them, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. Macaria was going back to the city and was going to be taking a summer job and worry about going to school in the fall with Percy.

Macaria was going to say goodbye to Grover when she found out that he had booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound bus as herself and Percy. They were all heading back to the city together, which was a very nice feeling. Grover glanced nervously down the aisle the entire bus ride at the other passengers. He usually wasn't this fidgety but he seemed to be having a breakdown of sorts.

"Looking for Kindly Ones?" Percy asked making herself and Grover almost jump out of their seats.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Grover asked.

"What's a Kindly One?" Macaria asked and Percy confessed that he had eavesdropped on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you at home. I didn't want you to worry." Percy said. "You always study really hard even though it gives you headaches."

"How much did you hear?" Grover asked as his eye twitched.

"Oh… no much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"

Grover winched. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."

"Grover-"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." Percy and Macaria said. His ears turned pink and Grover took out two business cards.

"Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."

The card was in fancy script, which was murder on their eyes.

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

"What's Half-" Percy says.

"Don't say it aloud!" Grover yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."

"Okay," Percy said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."

He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?"

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I have to protect you." He looked over at Macaria. "I… er- didn't know that Macaria was… you know never mind."

"Grover," Percy said, "what exactly are you protecting me… us from?"

A loud grinding noise could be heard underneath their feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the bus filled with the smell of rotten eggs. The driver caused and limped out of the bus over to the side of the highway. The driver announced that they'll all have to get off the bus, which is what exactly what they did.

Cars passed by unapologetically on the country road. The only thing that was on the other side was an old fashioned fruit stand. The items looked rather nice: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a clawfoot tub full of ice. But for some reason there were zero customers. Just three old women sitting on rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree… knitting the biggest pair of socks ever. They were the size of sweaters. The women on the right knitted on, the left the other and the middle held an enormous basket of electric blue yarn. They looked older than death itself, with incredibly pale faces and silver hair tied back in white bandanas. They wore matching, bleached cotton dresses. All three of them were looking at Percy. Another feeling of dread come across her and she went onto the bus.

Grover pried the door open and climbed inside. A few seconds later the bus shuddered and the engine roared back to life. All of the passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Grover was shivering and his teeth were chattering. He had pale skin while Percy had for some reason turned bright red and was sweating.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling me?"

Grover dabbled his forehead with his shirt sleeve."Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"

His expression was very difficult to read. "Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." Grover closed his eyes and made a strange gesture with his fingers.

He said, "You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"Grover." Macaria said touching him on the shoulder. "You need to calm down okay? You freaking out won't do any good. Percy's fine. I'm fine and you're fine okay?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

"Is this like a superstition or something?" Percu asked

No answer.

"Moirai…. " Macaria muttered making the boys look at her feeling sick. "The Fates, a group of three weaving goddesses who assign individual destinies to mortals at birth. Each of the three Fates had a different task: Clotho spun the thread of life, Lachesis measured its allotted length, and Atropos cut it off with her shears. Atropos – the past, Clotho –the present, and Lachesis – the future."

"Does that mean that I'm gonna die?" Percy asked nervously.

No answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the bus stopped Grover said that he needed to go to the bathroom and asked for them to wait on him. Instead of waiting, Percy immediately took his suitcase and went outside. Macaria followed after him and saw him already inside a taxi. He held out his hand for her and Macaria found it rather difficult to followed her brother.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," They said in unison.

They were going home.

The only break Sally had was apparently meeting Percy's father. Sally never spoke about Percy's dad. She had zero pictures of him but had said that he was important, rich and their relationship was a secret. Apparently he set sail across the Atlantic on an 'important journey' and never came back. Lost at sea. Not dead. Apparently Macaria was given to Sally by Percy's father and had given her the name Macaria.

Their mother worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her diploma and raised them on her own. She was never mad and never complained. But Macaria couldn't help feel guilty and wonder if she was just another kid that Percy's dad had and dumped Macaria onto Sally because she was a good woman.

They lived in a small apartment where they shared rooms. Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blasted ESPN and chips and beer cans were across the carpet.

"So, you're home." Gabe said hardly looking up.

"Where's mom?" Macaria asked.

"Working." He said. "You got any cash?" He asked Percy.

Gabe had gained even more weight since the last time they had seen him. The man managed the Electronics Mega Mart in Queens but stayed home for most of the time. He, for some reason, wasn't fired a long time ago. He collected his paychecks and spent money on cigars and beer. Only beer. Every day beer. He even gambled. Percy provided him his funds as a "guy secret" if he didn't… he'd make sure he'd pay for it.

"I don't have any cash." Percy said and he raised a greasy eyebrow.

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at Percy with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated. Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.

"Fine," Percy said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."

"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after Percy. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"

"Honey, you got cuter." One of Gabe's friends, Matthew said grabbing her arm. "It must be so nice to have such a pretty girl in the house." He touched her face. Macaria glared at him and the TV went out almost immediately and beer bottles exploded. Percy grabbed her other arm and pulled her away and into their room.

Macaria didn't let go of Percy for about ten minutes as they just sat there on the ground while she was shaking. Their room wasn't an actual room anymore it was "Gabe's study". He didn't do anything besides having old car magazines inside. He shoved all of their stuff into the closet, left his muddy boots on their windowsill and made the room smell like disgusting cologne, cigars and stale beer. Once both of them had calmed down they started cleaning the room. They opened the windows immediately and pushed Gabe's boots and magazine's downstairs, receiving a loud scream from Gabe. They gathered all of the trash and put it into a bag, tied it, and put it outside their door. They had bunk beds which Percy slept on the bottom and she the top. They kept all of their stuff in their suitcase.

"Percy? Macaria?" Sally asked and opened the door. Her eyes sparkled the moment they saw them and her warm smile could light up even the darkest of rooms. Macaria immediately ran and gave her a hug crying. Percy followed her, without tears and all three of hugged each other tight.

"I can't believe it. The two of you have grown since Christmas!" Her red, white and blue Sweet on America uniformed smelled like chocolate, licorice and everything she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She brought the two of them "free samples", like she always did when they came home. All three of them sat together at the edge of the bed. She ran her hands through their hair and demanded to know everything.

"Hey, Sally how about some bean did, huh?" Gabe's obnoxious voice yelled and they gritted their teeth. They continued to tell her everything… besides Mrs. Dodds and the three old women with yarn, the Fates. They didn't want to worry her.

""What?" thier mom asked. Her eyes tugged at their conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"

"No, Mom." They said and she pursed her lips. She knew they were lying but didn't push either of them.

"I have a surprise for you." She said. "We're going to the beach."

Their eyes widened. "Montauk?"

"Three nights-same cabin."

"When?"

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed." A big, shining smile was on Macaria's face and she almost started jumping up and down if it wasn't for Gabe appearing in the doorway.

"Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?" He growled. Macaria took deep breaths, only a little bit longer. They hadn't gone back to Montauk since two years ago.

"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"I knew it," Percy muttered. "He won't let us go."

"Of course he will," Sally said evenly. "Your step-father is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."

Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"

"Yes, honey," my mother said.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kids apologize for interrupting my poker game."

"I'm sorry," Percy muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."

"I'm sorry as well." Macaria said evenly. "I didn't mean to bother you or make you miss anything else." He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He went back to his game.

"Thank you, Percy," Sally said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?" Her eyes for a brief second had the same anxiety with Grover but her smile soon returned. She ruffled Percy's hair and tossed Macaria's locs out of her face and went downstairs.

An hour passed and it was time to leave. Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch them lug the bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking and more important, his '78 Camaro for the whole weekend.

"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned them. "Not one little scratch."

They rolled their eyes once Gabe turned around and went back inside. Percy did the same gesture that Grover did on the bus and did a shoving movement towards Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stairs. Macaria smirked at Percy and gave him a high five. They got into the Camaro and their mother went inside as well.

The rental cabin was on the south shore. Out at the tip of Long Island, it was a small pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes, sand in the sheets, spiders in the cabinets and sea water too cold to swim.

And it was the best.

They had been going their ever since they were children. Their mother had been going even longer, they both guessed that it was the same place where she'd met Percy's father. The closer they went to Montauk, the younger their mother's face seem to look. All worry and care had disappeared and her eyes shone like the sea. By the time the got their it was sunset. They opened all of the cabin windows and went through their usual cleaning routine. Walked onto the beach, fed blue corn chips to seagulls, munched on blue jelly bns, blue saltwater taffy and the other free samples from work.

The blue food was when Gabe and Sally had a fight. Gabe had once told their mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, she went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak.

They made a fire and roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. She told stories of when she was younger, before the plane crash and told them about books she wanted to write when she had enough money to quit the candy shop. Her eyes seem to light up when she spoke about these things, but not as much when she looked at us.

Percy asked about his father. She always said the same thing and her eyes went misty.

"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." She fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."

"How old was I?" Percy asked. "I mean ... when he left?"

She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."

"But... he knew me as a baby."

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."

"Do you know anything about my birth parents?" Macaria asked, she had never actually gotten anything.

"He said that they were family, very close family." She said. "He said you were a beautiful mix between them and both of your parents were incredibly beautiful. He said your father was a mysterious man with gold eyes. His job was too difficult for him to take care of a child and keep them safe. Your mother on the other hand was the purest depiction of beauty and had a job that is more important than life itself. You apparently favor them greatly."

Percy smiled. "No wonder everyone thinks you're so beautiful." Macaria rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Are you going to send us away again?" Percy asked her. "To another boarding school?"

"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want us around?" Percy said and Macaria smacked Percy, glaring at him.

Sally's eyes welled with tears. She took both of their hands and squeezed them tight. "Oh, Percy, Macaria, no. I-I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."

"Because I'm not normal," Percy said. "Because we're not normal."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."

"Safe from what?"

They always had very scary memories of people trying to do something to them. She usually saw strange people, all too beautiful to be real. A man, tall, elegant and handsome with chocolate brown skin and bleached blonde hair, shaved military style with empty eyes full of despair had set a bush a flame and had motioned for her to follow him. He wore tortoise-shell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag that she couldn't see.

Another man had almost made her fall asleep the moment she saw him. He had looked almost exactly like the man before with deep gold eyes. He was the most frequent occurence when she was in preschool. The moment she tried to say something to him, she would wake up the morning eating breakfast.

The one that she was the most afraid of was a man that was over six and a half feet tall with large muscles and purple glistening flesh. His fingers were tipped with razor sharp black talons and his face was that of inward spiraling darkness and his voice sounded as though it was being drawn back inward rather than outward. He had large feet and arms and wore iron black boots. His breastplate had faces of different monsters and things she didn't even know of, pressed against his armor as if trying to escape.

He radiated pure malevolence and all she wanted to do was run away from his. It had been only when last year but he had grabbed onto her arm and nearly crushed her with a hug so tight it felt like her bones would break. He whispered "found you." which sent a chill up her spine and kissed her cheek making her pass out. She had woken up the next day with a large bruise on her cheek and couldn't get out of her bed for a couple of days.

And those were only the creepiest ones and most startling that had happened to her. There were more occurrences of instances of strange people appearing and disappearing the moment she looked at them as though they were invisible. But after that strange man had appeared last year, she hadn't had any more instances. It seemed as though there was a large shield placed on her whenever she walked. When she was really young strange things would happen every year They only started becoming more frequent once the man who basically stalked her found her. They stopped after a man with dark wings appeared.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," Mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy-the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp. He told me that Macaria should go as well. I'm sorry, but I can't talk about it. I-I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying goodbye to you for good."

"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."

Their mother turned towards the fire and her expression that any more questions would make her cry.

That night she dreamed deeply, too deeply for her taste. She kept dreaming about a strange, giant beast coming and trying to kill Grover, Percy and their mother. She could see her body not budging at all as chaos continued. She had even seen their mother get killed, Grover get injured and Percy kill something she couldn't exactly see. The entire time, her body laid lifeless covered in a dark cloud. She hasn't received any injuries as the fighting ensued. Percy had carried her with the help of Grover, up to a strange building. The black cloud stayed.


	4. Chapter 4

When Macaria woke up she could her in a strange situation. She was saying on the ground and the black cloud disappeared. Large, beautiful flowers had grown around where she was laying and were woven around her like a protective blanket. She moved forward and the flowers and vines retracted themselves into the ground and disappeared as though they hadn't been there. She took a look around her.

There was a large amount of water that glittered for a mile in the distance. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture-an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school age kids and... satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and some of their horses had wings.

Down at the end of the porch there was a man that sat at card table The man had a chubby face, red nose and curly hair so black it looked purple. He had watery, blue, bloodshot eyes and wore a tiger striped Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes. He looked no stranger to drinking but overall he was a handsome man if you could look past his eyes and very red nose.

She walked over timidly to the man who looked up. "Well, sleeping beauty look who's awake." He motioned to sit down at the table, which she did.

"How long was I asleep for?" She asked.

"Thirty six hours" He said simply and let out a great sigh. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood?" She asked and took out the business card Grover gave them. "Where's my brother and Grover?"

"They're fine." He said simply ignoring her. "Chiron was your teacher Mr. Brunner."

"Er… what?" She asked. He looked at her blandly, he wasn't going to repeat himself. "Do you mean his first name is Chiron or.."

He said nothing and looked up. Behind her she saw a huge white stallion, but where the neck there was Dr. Bru- Chiron.

"Well Macaria, it's good to see you're awake." ..Chiron says. "Your brother is still asleep. This is Mr. D, the camp director." He somehow took a seat at the table and his wheelchair and fake legs appeared almost immediately. "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" Macaria asked. "Where's Mom?"

Chiron gave her a sympathetic look and she felt her blood run cold. She closed her eyes and placed her head on the table muttering: "It can't be real." repeatedly.

"I'm sorry but it is." Chiron said. "Your mother-"

"I know what happened." She said interrupting him, blinking the tears away. "I saw it all happen."

"But you were asleep." Chiron says. "You wouldn't wake up no matter what we tried."

"That wasn't my choice." Macaria said angrily. "They wouldn't let me."

"It seems that someone is trying to protect you." Chiron says thoughtfully. Macaria decided that she would worry about overcoming grief later.

"What do you mean about house call?" Macaria asks.

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct Percy. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. We had no idea that you were like your brother until we contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on your brother in case he were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But she told us about you and how Percy's father had left you with your mother."

"But I still don't understand why I'm here." Macaria says. "What is this place? I don't understand any of this at all. I wake up and find that my brother is somewhere, my mother is dead, some monster that I couldn't get a look at killed her, some black cloud is protecting me and I had zero injuries even though I was in the same situation as Percy."

"Did your mother tell you nothing?" Chiron asked.

"She said that Percy's father was important and had to leave. She said my parents were important too and they couldn't keep me so Percy's father left me with her… His father wanted the two of us to go to a summer school, because she couldn't be able to protect us for long but she didn't want to leave us.

"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed."

"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient.

"Orientation film?" Macaria asked.

"No." Chiron decided. "Your friend Grover is a satyr-"

"Guessed that once you transformed." Macaria said and he gave her a look making her shut her mouth.

"Your brother protected all of you by killing the Minotaur, which is no small feet. gods, Greek gods, are very much alive." Chiron said.

"O-okay…" Macaria said. "I guess… that makes sense. But um… who are you?" She asked Mr. D who only narrowed his eyes. "Er… nope nevermind sorry…"

"I'm sure you'll be able to guess the more time you're here." Chiron said.

"Cabin eleven, Macaria Jackson. And mind your manners." Mr. D said and swept into the farmhouse.

"I still don't fully understand why I'm here. Why this place is called Camp Half-Blood. I don't know anything about this place." Macaria said.

"You will... I'd rather leave some explanations to your fellow campmates." Chiron said. "Time for the tour." He stood back up, showing his true form. They passed a volleyball pit where campers whispered, "Is this the one?" and other things. Most of the campers, she noticed, were older than herself and Percy. The satyrs were bigger than Grover and all of them wore orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts with nothing else. She ignored their stares and looked back at the farmhouse. It was four stories tall, sky blue with white trim. There window at the top with a shadow that looked at her for a second and disappeared. She asked zero questions to her teacher.

There was a strawberry field, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satur played a reed pipe. They grew crops for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus, which was apparently in the U.S. Macaria took a step near the patch and almost immediately as she touched it, thick red strawberries popped almost immediately.

The campers and satyr stared in shock and she crouched down. "It seems you have a gift with plants." Chiron said. The bugs around the planets moved around her and flew high above her head, almost in interest. "And insects."

"They always like me." Macaria says quickly. "It's not a big deal or anything."

He gave her a long look that meant he obviously didn't believe her. "Let's see the woods." The closer they went to the woods the more she realized how big they actually wore. They took up a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick you could get lost in them. She touched one of the trees and could feel herself at peace.

"The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed." Her teacher said.

"Stocked with what?" She asked. "Armed with what?"

"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"

"Of course not." Macaria said.

No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size three will do. I'll visit the armory later."

She didn't bother asking any more questions as the tour continued forward. The archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"Wow." She said in aw.

"There's the mess hall." It was an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.

Then there were cabins, twelve in total, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in the shape of a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. They were definitely unique cabins. Each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops.

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.

She couldn't help but think about the man from the year previous and shudder.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Zeus and Hera's cabins are empty." She said surprised. "Don't most of the problems in history happen because Zeus couldn't stop cheating on Hera?" There was a very loud and angry rumble from above the cloudless sky. Realizing her mistake she immediately said: "Sorry! Just forget I said anything!"

"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two." Chiron said. "Names have power, Macaria, do remember that."

Cabin Three wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashells and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. She couldn't help but think back to the night before and blinked back a few tears.

The other cabins were crowded with campers.

The fourth cabin was Demester's. The roof of the cabin constructed of growing grass and has tomato vines growing on the walls. It has wild flowers and roses growing on the porch. The cabin color is a light shade of brown.. Inside, there is a grassy floor and an oak tree in the middle of the cabin that holds up the ceiling. She felt somewhat of a pull but overall nothing much. She could appreciate the plants.

Chiron hmmed a bit once she noticed she didn't bother going into the cabin and looked at her curiously.

Number five was Ares' and was bright red, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow her. Inside she could see a bunch of severe looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe

thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. Her hair was long and stringy, and brown.

"Where are the other centaurs?" Macaria asked.

"My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here." Chiron said.

Cabin six was Athena's. It is a gray building with an owl carved over the doorway and plain white curtains. Athena's cabin looks like a temple with columns, a red roof, and an owl carving on the door. The interior has a workshop and a library, with bunk beds pushed up against the wall, designed ("as if sleeping didn't matter very much"). The library is filled with thousands of books and old scrolls, as well as tables and chairs for demigods to study and read. The workshop is crammed with tables and workbenches, and the cupboards are filled with materials to build things. There are also several 3-D models of buildings, blueprints, old war maps, and armor.

The cabin was also filled with SMART boards and other things typically found in classrooms. On the side of the Athena cabin is their armory, it looked like a big metal gardening shed.

Apollo was seventh. it looks like an ordinary cabin, but when hit by sunlight it looks as if it's made of solid gold, and gleams so much that it is difficult to look at. Inside, there are bunk beds on either side with a cot in the middle of the cabin for the injured. Rough cedar beams rib the ceiling and the white plaster walls are bare except for a few hooks for coats and weapons. It smelled of clean linen and dried sage. The cabin is described as modest by Apollo. The only decorations are some flower pots on the windowsill, filled with cheerful yellow blooms from the island of Delos. They only grow in and around the cabin. There was a bookshelf that kept reference materials about Apollo to share with new campers. One of the flowerpots is filled with red and purple hyacinths.

Artemis was eight with zero campers. a silver building that glows at night, as if reflecting the moon's rays. During the day, it looks like a regular cabin. It is decorated with paintings and carvings of wild animals, mostly the stag (Artemis' symbolic animal).

Hephaestus' cabin was ninth. His cabin is made of brick and has a smokestack sticking out of it,

The entrance is like a vault door, circular, and of thick metal. It opens with a lot of gears turning and smoke hissing. It has shiny metal walls and metal slatted doors. It is noted for being unclean and messy, filled with junk often. There is a tunnel underneath it.

The steel bunks are folded against the wall and have a digital control panel, blinking LED lights, glowing gems, and interlocking gears. A fire pole comes down from the second floor even though the cabin doesn't appear to have a second floor from the outside. A circular staircase leads down to the basement, power tools, an assortment of weapons, a workbench and a lot of scrap metal. The bunks were against the wall and have curtains. A built-in game station at the footboard, a stereo system in the headboard, a glass door refrigerator at the base, and a bunch of control panels running down the sides. The beds retracted to a private room in the basement.

The tenth was Aphrodite's cabin has a painted roof, with pillars and a blue-and-white checkerboard deck with steps and gray walls. It is filled with beautiful girls with designer clothing and very good-looking, handsome boys. The cabin had a pink door, lace curtains and potted carnations by the window. The inside of the cabin smells very heavily of perfume. The inner walls of the cabin are pink with white window trim. The curtains and beds were pastel blue and green.

The guys had a row of bunks separated by a curtain and their section of the cabin was just as neat and orderly as the girls'. Instead of bunks, the campers have twin beds with pale blue sheets. Each bed had blue dresser in between with drawers, a mirror, and makeup. Every camper had a chest with their name painted on it to store their belongings. Their personal bunk spaces were decorated with famous and attractive Hollywood movie stars and singers, and a few have personal photos. The cabin was clean except for under the beds, which had chocolate wrappers, love notes, and other things under them.

Hermes' Cabin looked the oldest and the most worn-looking of the cabins. Its was dull brown paint that was chipped off and there was a caduceus overhanging the door. Hermes' Cabin was the largest cabin.

"Cabin eleven." CHiron said. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." She said quietly walked inside where it was packed with people. There were more people than bunk beds and the sleeping bags were spread everywhere. It was very sad looking. Chiron didn't go inside since the door was too low but all of the campers saw him, stood up and bowed.

"Well, then." CHiron said. "Good luck, Macaria. I'll see you at dinner." He then galloped away towards the archery range. All of the children stared at her, sizing her up. She gave them a bored look.

"Regular or undetermined?" A person asked.

"Er…" Macaria said. "Undetermined, I guess." and all of them groaned. A tall, handsome college-aged guy, with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic and muscular build, and a sneaky look and was a thick, deep pale scar that ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin stood forward. He was very attractive.

"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Macaria. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." Luke said. "I'm your counselor for now."

"For now?" She asked.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

She took off her brown jacket to mark her spot. "What do I do now?"

"Whatever you want as long as you're back in time for dinner." Luke says.

"When's that?"

"You'll know." He said mysteriously and she stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Luke seemed like an alright guy and with his good looks she couldn't help but wonder how he wasn't one of Aphrodite's kids. She walked out of the cabin and saw that right beside it was another cabin covered in grapevines, Mr. D she guessed must be Dionysus. Macaria thought back to the Cabins, overall she felt a strange sense of familiarity but that was about it. She guessed there was supposed to be obvious if you were a child of one of the twelve. She wondered why Hades wasn't there and she guessed it was because he wasn't an Olympian. She didn't think it was right for the gods to not allow for minors to have cabins.

She walked quietly into the woods and climbed up the thick trees. Like Naruto, she ran across the trees effortlessly. She saw a pile of rocks in the shape of a large fist. There was a small and petite figure she could see who was singing quietly. She had wispy hair the color of amber and a pretty elfish face. She wore a green chiton and sandals and was gorgeous. The wood nymph noticed her staring and her skin turned green and so did her eyes. She gave her a low nervous bow and more nymphs walked over to the other and also bowed. She blushed, gave them a quick wave and continued exploring the woods. The nymphs seemed to follow her wherever she went and blushed when she made eye contact.

Eventually they came closer and started playing with her. They introduced themselves and the girl she saw first introduced herself as Juniper. Seven elder much bigger dryads came over to her and hugged her tightly, they all called her Princess. During her time in the woods she met a few children of Apollo, Demeter and Dionysus who automatically seemed interested in her abilities.

Dionysus' kids were Castor and Pollux who were plump blonde boys who looked exactly like Mr. D besides their blonde hair. Castor was the boy he saw before at the strawberry patch. He asked if she knew who her godly parent was and she simply stated that she didn't even know if it was her mother or father since she was an orphan.

Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew introduced themselves as sons of Apollo. Michael was four feet six inches and has musteline features with a pointy nose and scrunched up features. He had black hair and brown eyes and had a lot of attitude. Lee Fletcher was a bit taller and younger with blonde hair and dark green eyes. He had average looks and was taller than Michael. He had shown his skills when it came to singing.

Miranda Gardiner had beautiful green eyes, thick brown hair and a lot of freckles. She looked exactly like her sister Katie Gardiner without the blonde hair. They were both kind and patient and told her tow watch out for the Stoll brothers. Beside them was a girl of Asian descent who was very gorgeous and looked like a k-pop idol. She had her hair in a bob that was dyed blue, dark brown eyes and gold makeup. All of them were very kind to her and wondered if she was Demeter's daughter.

As Macaria continued to walk around the camp she was introduced to Silena Beauregard, a girl with black hair and blue eyes. She was slim and was absolutely beautiful. Silena didn't seem as shallow and conceited as the rest of the Aphrodite cabin. She was holding hands with a handsome man with dark brown skin. He seemed older than her and had what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face, which made him very intimidating. He had large muscles like pro ballplayers and very large hands that were calloused. He didn't say anything to her but Silena introduced him as Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. Both of them were head counselors, Silena seemed thirteen or fourteen while Charles seemed a fifteen.

She had the unfortunate luck to meet the Stoll Brothers. Both of them looked almost exactly alike, but Travis was a little taller than Connor. They were both tall and skinny with a mp of curly brown hair that hung over his blue eyes. They both wore their orange camp shirt untucked over baggy shorts. THey had elvish features, upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a gleam in their eyes.

All of Athena's children were staring at her like they were trying to uncover a puzzle. A bossy and arrogant girl had introduced herself as Annabeth Chase. She had tan skin, a nice figure and looked very athletic. She had long, curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She looked like the average, stereotypical California (minus the eyes) and had asked her a few questions she couldn't understand something about the Summer Solstice. She was a little bit shorter than Macaria but definitely taller than Percy.

Some Ares kids were coming towards her but Macaria felt like they only had something to do with trouble so she made a dash to the woods. They eventually gave up once they couldn't find her very high in a tree. An hour passed and a loud horn blew in the distance. A small nymph guided her out of the woods and naiads emerged from the canoeing lake walking together with the dryads and slowly called her Princess too much to her confusion.

Macaria received a lot of looks from the campers. There were about a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads. Macaria took her place in the back of the line of cabin eleven, due to it being from seniority. At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded, Macaria was at the edge and had to keep balance by placing her food firmly on the ground.

Grover sat at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs and his children. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being too small for him. Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion and everyone fell silent, he then raised his glass and said "To the gods!" which everyone repeated.

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecue. They winked at her which Luke noticed and had a thoughtful and confused look on his face, they whispered speak to the glass for what you want and she asked for blueberry lemonade in remembrance of her mother. It happened automatically and whispered "To Sally Jackson."

"Here you go, Macaria." Luke handed her a platter of smoked brisket. Macaria loaded her plate and everyone started getting up, carrying their plates towards the fire in the center of the pavilion. "Come on." Everyone took a potion of their meal and dropped it into the fire. "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell." She rolled her eyes and he warned her not to take it lightly and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes."

Macaria did the rest of her offerings quickly and mentally, gave a part of the brisket "Mother." then the other piece"Father." A nice strawberry "Asclepius" for healing and medicine. A piece of pineapple "Epione" to sooth pain. A red apple for "Hades", fresh bread for "Hypnos." and then half of the rest of her food "Ouranus, Gaea, Tartarus, Nyx and the rest of her children." just for luck.

It smelled like all of her favorite foods and a hundred of other delicious things. She quickly went to her seat ignoring the eyes on her. She had given a lot of her food but she wasn't very hungry anyway. She had the company of not just cabin eleven but excited naiads and happy dryads who spoke to her across Mr. D's table.

"Why did you give so much to the other gods?" Luke asked her once she was done speaking to the nymphs.

"I was trying to think of someone other than myself." She said. "Percy's doesn't feel well and he risked his life to save us so I thought that giving offerings to Asclepius and Epione would help Percy. Hades because well god of Death and Mom, well Percy's Mom, just died. Hypnos because I had a lot of nightmares as a kid and weird appearances of strangers, who I now think were gods of sort."

"So you don't know who either of you parents are?" Luke asked and he made a spiteful expression for a second that he immediately hid.

"No idea." Macaria said. "Apparently Percy's dad knew because he's the one that gave me to his mom."

Luke hmmed thinking deeply. "What was the last bit of offering for?"

"No one special." Macaria said quickly, averting her eyes from his intense ones. Luke opened his mouth to ask more questions but luckily Chiron pounded his hoof for everyone's attention and Mr. D let out a huge sigh.

"Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels." A loud cheer rose from Ares' table. "Personally, I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Mary Johnson." Chiron murmured a correction. "Er, Macaria Jackson. That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

The campers cheered and headed towards the amphitheater where Apollo's children led a sing-along. They sang camp songs about the gods, ate s'mores and joked around. Macaria had gotten the chance to fade into the background and had spent most of her time speaking to the nymphs. Later that evening, the conch horn blew and everyone filled back to their cabins. Macaria tried her best to sleep but she couldn't help but think about Percy, Sally and her unknown parents. Once everyone went to sleep she quietly fled to the forest and slept near a beautiful pond in the middle of the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

She hadn't realized she slept so long until one of the naiads had woken her up. It was already past mid day. "Everyone is looking for you." Juniper, the dryad from before, said. "They're worried that you up and vanished without a trace. Some blonde kids… Luke and Annabeth were looking for you with another boy who smelled like the sea.

"Percy's awake!" Macaria said happily a big smile on her face. "Thank you!" She gave Juniper a big hug which made her turn green again and made a mad dash out of the woods. There was a loud sound almost like a wave and there were a wave of water that came from the bathroom and the same Ares' kids from before were sprawled in mud. A girl the height of a basketball player and the body of a rugby player with dark eyes and pale stringy brown hair was the most noticeable. All of them had a sneer on their face and looked like they were ready to kill someone.

Her camouflage jacket was dripping wet and she smelled like sewage. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead." She said and Macaria noticed that Percy and that girl Annabeth were standing in the door of the bathroom. Percy was completely dry while Annabeth was soaking wet, even the bathroom was leaking out a large pool of water.

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth." Percy said snarly and Macaria let out a big sigh, her brother and his temper were to be feared. As 'Clarisse's' friends held her back they noticed her. Clarisse made a mad dash towards her only for a big gust of wind to smack her and her friends into the doors of cabin five. The mud and water froze over in the bathroom and where Clarisse was. All of Percy's audience turned to her.

"Macaria!" Percy said happily and ran over to her and gave her a big hug. She returned it gladly. "That's my awesome little sister!" Macaria let out a hearty laugh and gave Percy a kiss on the cheek.

"Says the boy who just flooded the bathroom and knocked out a bunch of Ares' kids butts." Macaria said still laughing only to stop once Macaria noticed Annabeth staring at them with a strange look on her face. Percy released her and stared back challenging.

"What?" Percy demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you two on my team for capture the flag."


	6. Chapter 6

Rumors went fast at Camp Half-Blood and almost everyone was staring at them, muttering toilet water, ice and a big gust of wind. Annabeth was still dripping wet but she was nice enough to show them a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords), the arts and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man), and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough. They stopped at the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabin.

"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets."

"Whatever."

"It wasn't my fault."

Annabeth looked at Percy skeptically and Macaria gave him a flat look.

You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth said.

"Who?"

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."

Once Annabeth turned around Macaria raised her hand and a big gust a wind went over to Annabeth drying her. Macaria decided she didn't mind the girl even if she was a bit arrogant, maybe they could even be friends. Annabeth turned to look at her and Macaria pretended nothing happened. The Wise Girl gave her a look and nodded her head in thanks.

Macaria turned back to her brother who was staring at the naiads. They were gorgeous teenage girls sitting cross legged on the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-Shirts, their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They waved at Percy and Macaria which they waved back.

"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."

"Naiads," Percy repeated sounding overwhelmed. "That's it. I want to go home now."

Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"

"I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."

"Half-human and half-what?"

"I think you know."

"god," Percy says. "Half-god."

Annabeth nodded. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."

"That's ... crazy."

"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"

"But those are just-" He paused. "But if all the kids here are half-gods-"

"Demigods," Annabeth said. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then who's your dad?" Annabeth's hands tightened around the pier railing.

"My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history."

"He's human."

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?"

"Who's your mom, then?"

"Cabin six."

"Meaning?"

"Athena." Macaria says.

"And my dad?"

"Undetermined," Annabeth said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows."

"Except my mother. She knew."

"Maybe not, Percy. gods don't always reveal their iden-tities."

"My dad would have. He loved her."

Annabeth give Percy a cautious look. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"

Annabeth ran her palm along the rail. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always... Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us."

The kids at the Hermes cabin reminded her a lot of the kids at Yancy. Kids that were annoyed and angry because their parents didn't care about them. They never bothered trying to get to know them. Maybe even they had parents that died and left them like Percy, Macaria would never know, some of the water near the pier turned to ice.

"If they didn't want to have kids, they should have kept their feelings to themselves." Macaria says darkly and thunder boomed over Macaria which she ignored. "We have the face problems because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, they're selfish."

"You might want to keep that to yourself." Annabeth says looking at the dark clouds over Macaria.

"Because names have power and all that." Macaria says looking up. "Zeus was the one who kept cheating on the goddess of marriage, no wonder she's so angry."

"She killed a bunch of demigods." Annabeth says angrily.

"I'm not saying her actions are right." Macaria says glaring at her as the wind picks up around her and the temperature becomes colder. "But imagine if you were in her situation, for hundreds of thousands of years you keep getting cheated on by your supposed husband with mortal women. It could make anyone go a little crazy." She takes a deep breath and cools down, everything turns back to normal and Annabeth looks at her nervously. "I don't even know who my parents are, not just my mortal one but my godly one as well, Percy's dad knows and I can't kept but feel bitter about it."

"So we're stuck here," Percy says. "That's it? For the rest of our lives?"

"It depends," Annabeth said. "Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or

Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world, the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble-about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."

"So monsters can't get in here?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially

summoned by somebody on the inside."

"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?"

"Practice fights. Practical jokes."

"Practical jokes?"

"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm."

"So ... you're a year-rounder?"

Annabeth nods and pulls out a leather necklace with five clay beads, each bead was a different color. She had a matching one like Luke but it had a big gold ring strung on it. "I've been here since I was seven," she said. "Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college."

"Why did you come so young?"

She twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of your business."

"I'm leaving." Macaria says standing up. "Have fun love birds." She makes a mad dash as Percy and Annabeth yell in unison "WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS." Macaria ran into the woods once again near the pond that she had found before and thought about a lot of things.

Macaria guessed that their powers connected them to their godly parents and those being that she saw before in her dreams were gods that she guessed knew her and for some reason Percy's dad protected her and knew her parents. They were closely related to him and that was it. Percy dad should be the first mystery she should uncover. The only thing that Percy showed was water abilities, strong ones whenever he was angry. Maybe one of Poseidon's children or minor Greek gods of water… but he had an entire Minotaur come after him because of his demigod.. Scent. Which meant a powerful minor god or… no not Poseidon please not Poseidon. Percy wasn't a child of Oceanus at least and for some reason Hades didn't seem to like him. Triton or Poseidon. There were a lot of signs that were pointing to Poseidon and a bit to Triton.

Macaria was always loved by animals and plants. Ice and snow seemed to follow her whenever she was angry and wind was sure to follow. Demeter would be a possibility since she didn't know which parent was the correct one. A water goddess that likes plants and animals on land and in the water with some control over the wind and weather. Macaria let out a deep sigh and thought back to the mysterious figures. A beautiful man with wings helped her sleep, a man with skin that changed color like the sky and even had clouds gave her nightmares, a strange woman made out of ash and smoke who also had wings with a galaxy dress, the man with bleached blonde hair, shaved military style with empty eyes full of despair and the man who sent shivers down her spine appearance wise but he had stopped the other gods from appearing.

So she was down to a god that controlled something of the sky… maybe Zeus… A god with wings that colors, someone in the Underworld? A goddess with a galaxy dress and skin of ash… someone who nope no idea. A god who reminded her of darkness but wasn't Nyx… she was at a complete loss. Bleach blonde hair and eyes old despair.. Someone else of the Underworld?

"Who are you?" She asked absentmindedly as she looks at her reflection. The dryads and naiads led her to get dinner. All of the nymphs called her princess, no matter if they were from the woods or water. She asked them why they called her that.

"Because you are" They asked her and she sighed.

"Do you know my godly parent?" She asked them.

"Of course, we know all of the demigods godly parent." Rowan says happily.

"Who's mine? Who's Percy's?" Macaria asked them.

"We can't tell you." Oak says sadly.

"If we could, we would have told you." Magnolia says. "But you are both special and are being watched."

"By who?"

Kukui frowns. "By monsters, gods and other beings of dark and light."

"Though most of it is towards Perseus at the moment." Elm says. "The gods are angry, Princess, very angry."

"Why?"

"Because Master Zeus' bolt has been stolen." Juniper says quietly.

"And they are looking at Percy?" Macaria says and stops dead in her tracks shocked, she just had to be right. "You gotta be kidding me."

"You have found out?" Kukui asks. "We aren't able to tell you directly, but indirectly we can."

"The child of Athena won't let us speak to the prince." Rio says frowning. "I believe she knows the truth."

"Percy is…" Macaria groaned and keeps walking.

"Yes." Erie says. "It would be good not to tell him."

"Especially when tensions are so high in the camp." Tahoe says.

"We must wait for the claiming." Puget says. "It must happen soon."

"Before the Summer Solstice." All of the nymphs whisper nervously and look up at the dark sky.

"Will you give me any information about my godly parent?" Macaria asks.

"A bit." Juniper says smiling. "Your mother came from our Queen, similar to all of the other beings on Earth."

"But she was different like the demigods, but was special." Kukui says.

"She wandered the Earth as the Queen wanted." Erie says.

"And was protected by our King." Tahoe says.

"But there were those much too powerful who wanted her as their own." Oak says.

"So she left for peace." Rowan says and looks to the ground.

"And was found by another." Magnolia says.

"Reaper of slumber." Puget says.

"They loved and lost." Erie says.

"And made a new." Oak says.

"Although she left, her time too soon, her child was protected by the King of the Sea and the Reaper of Souls." Magnolia says.

"And that child became you." Kuki says.

"Similar to demigods but much more powerful." Puget says.

"Relative to mortals but loved by all things of the Earth." Juniper says.

They reached the pavilion and all of them in unison whispered: "More god than mortal, beware jealous and lovestruck gods, our Princess." They then disappeared from her and went to Mr. D who was looking at her suspiciously. She met his eyes for a brief second and went to her cabin's line. She took her place in front of Percy and all of them had received their food and Macaria did a much shorter sacrifice and simply said to "Poseidon, father and grandmother."

Both her and Percy choose blue drinks to honor their mother and Percy must have noticed her expression because he asked "What's wrong?"

"The naiads and dryads said some cryptic and important things in the forest." Macaria explains. "You should visit the naiads more, they like you."

"Why would they like me?" Percy asked confused.

"In case you haven't noticed seaweed head, you have water powers." Macaria says rolling her eyes, Percy opens his mouth to deny it but it's true. "Of course they like you, 'Prince.'"

"Prince?" Percy asks.

"It's what they call you."

"What do they call you, they seem to be addicted to your presence." Percy asks.

"Princess?" She says and hmms. "I'm not sure if they truly like me or if they like me for whoever I'm related to."

"Have any ideas?" Percy asks.

"I'll tell you once everyone in the cabin goes to sleep." Macaria whispers. The same thing that happened the day before outside, happens once again. Mr. D introduces Percy and Macaria guessed that this must be their ritual when they have new campers. Once all of cabin eleven is asleep the siblings leave the cabin and take a spot towards the large body of water from before. Some naiads were waving to them under the water.

"So…" Percy says. "I'm the Prince of the Sea… that means that P-"

"Names." Macaria says and he stops remembering the saying 'names have power'. "But that means that trouble will be coming to you Percy. Your uncle and father are fighting because your uncle's bolt is missing and you… no we have to do something by the Summer Solstice or else another World War will break out."

"But why me? I didn't do anything! Why can't they find it?!" Percy whispers angrily.

"I'm not sure Percy." Macaria says sighing. "But I'm sure by the time your father claims you they will tell you."

"Are you sure?" Percy asks.

"No, but I'm sure you can feel the eyes on you wherever you go." Macaria says.

"They'll make me go on a quest. Annabeth was talking about that. She says it's dangerous." Percy says and they sit in silence.

"How's Grover?" Macaria asks.

"He got his Seeker license and he wants to look for someone named Pan." Percy says smiling. "It was a good thing I got him to wake up or else he would have gotten into a lot of trouble."

"Good, Grover's a good g- satyr." Macaria says laughing.

"Who do you think your parents are?" Percy asked. "You didn't want to say it before."

"I'm not entirely sure…. But my mother was something like a demigod. I guess her mother was a powerful goddess because she's the 'Queen'."

"So you're a quarter demigod?" Percy asks.

Macaria shakes her head no. "Apparently my father is a god who is a reaper of slumber whatever that means."

"So a…. quarter mortal?"Percy says. "That's crazy, I mean I always knew you were special but imagine what everyone else would say."

"I know." Macaria says. "I wish I knew who my maternal grandmother was. It would make this a lot easier to understand. Plus they said that my mother was like a demigod but different, I might even be less than a quarter mortal." She lets out a big sigh. "I wish my father would claim me already."

"You have a lot of crazy powers." Percy says. "Plants, animals, water, wind, snow and that weird black cloud. Maybe they have something to do with you grandmother."

Macaria hmms. "I've thought of that but the closest I've gotten with that is Demeter but I don't feel any kind of pull towards the cabins just familiarity with all of them." She lets out another sigh.

"Are you going to sleep outside?" Percy asks.

"Forest is where I belong." Macaria says and Percy gives her a hug.

"Sleep tight, don't let the murderous monsters bite." He gives her a smile and walks away. Macaria walks back to the forest where the dryads were already waiting for her.

She had a dream of two figures speaking to each other. They looked almost exactly alike. It was the same man that she had seen before with the dark wings. The one beside him with black wings had the darkness black hair she had ever seen and even darker black eyes unlike his counterparts golden eyes. His hair wasn't braided like his twins but was locked like hers. His eyes were open and staring at his twin but once he spoke he close them. Macaria was standing there watching them as they spoke.

"How long are you going to wait." The grey eyed once asked. "You only have one child after all."

"Until I am ready." The golden eyed one said. "Your son should stop messing with her."

"It's his job. It was the only way for her to see you. My son simply made sure she would be able to see you and the rest of our family."

"Yet I had to be the one to stop her nightmares."

"Some beings are stronger than him, if it wasn't for you being her father, the nightmares wouldn't have stopped."

"I do not care about returning favors. The girl owes me her life that's all."

"You finally give a life into this world only to ignore it."

"Death is unfair and it is my duty to stop souls from returning. My job will never stop because I wish to see my child."

"She looks like you."

"She looks like her mother. If I had known what she was-"

"Regret is not like you brother. Life is unfair as death after all."

"Yet you protect her as well."

"She is always near Poseidon's son. I don't wish for the other gods to ask questions of her powers that are not like yours."

A tall man in a long black coat came forward. He didn't cast a shadow and shimmered as he moved like a mirage. Macaria couldn't seem to make out his face. "You don't even realize we have a visitor." The man she realized was her father looked directly at her with his brother.

"Let her sleep." The golden eyed man said.

"Don't you wish to speak to your daughter?" THe man in the black coat asked. "Thanatos."

Thanatos her father moves towards her and puts his hand on her head. The tiny smile graced his face and she realized that the ones in front of her were Morpheus and Hypnos. She catches a look at them and instantly she woke up. The first thing that she did was tell Percy who her father was.


	7. Chapter 7

The following days were a routine. She spent a good amount of the day sleeping and hiding in the woods from people who wanted to bother her. She realized she was invisible which was why she was so difficult to find. But nonetheless she still had classes to take. Ancient Greece was with Percy and Annabeth. The class was overall easy and Macaria couldn't help but enjoy the lack of moving letters.

Her schedule was a rotation outdoor activities. Chiron had tried to teach her archery but she wasn't good at it. Foot racing was easy for Macaria and she was at the pace with her dryad friends. Magnolia laughed and said she could be very good at running away from lovesick gods, which she gave her an awkward laugh. Wrestling wasn't her style. Canoeing was alright, overall the water seemed to listen to her rather well.

Macaria had a lot of looks around her. Demester's kids kept wondering if she was one of hers but she denied it completely. She wasn't strong like Ares or good at archery like Apollo, jack-of-all-trades like Hermes. She was okay metalwork like Hephaestus kids. Dionysus seemed suspicious of vine plants loving her. She had met the maenads who followed Dionysus and greatly enjoyed her presence.

They looked like teenage girls and had webbed skin with bright capillaries. Their eyes were severely bloodshot and lips were deep red. They were constantly excited around her and Dionysus kids that their fingernails turned into long, white talons and their teeth elongated into wolf-like gangs,

The Maenads wear tunic dresses of loose purple, red silk with leaves tangled in their hair, and tiny vipers adorning some of their heads. Some carried large twisted, wooden branches topped with a giant pine cone with some wrapped with living snakes.

She found the Geysers in the forest and were greeted by very happy Palikoi spirits, Pete and Paulie. Whose skin was as dark as the night sky and eyes were as pale as snow. They flew over her head constantly once they met her and wore the lightest blue clothes she had ever seen. They, like all the nymphs, had called her Princess.

Macaria also helped out in the strawberry fields and had passed by an Ant Hill with ants the size of full grown German Shepherds. They seemed suspicious of her at first but had explained that it was Myrmekes' Lair, the species of ants that they were. Macaria had the chance to go to Zephyros and Euros Creek which were both thin bodies of water that ran through the forest. The camp also had a Beach near the camp's northernmost border. Macaria only looked at the large body of water from a distance since the weather was still bad because of Zeus and Poseidon. She then spent a couple minutes trying to play volleyball.

Interesting enough there were pegasus stables that seemed to enjoy her and Percy's presence. A black pegasus especially seemed to be entertained with Percy even though he was a rather cynical pegasus. Though Macaria still spent much of her time feeling sad over Sally's death. Three days after Macaria and Percy arrived at Camp Half-Blood they had received their first sword fighting lessons, where everyone from cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena where Luka was the instructor.

They learned the basic stabbing and slashes and practiced on straw stuffed dummies in Greek armor. None of the blades seem to fit her hand and she didn't enjoy with swords. Luke was up against Percy.

"Good luck." One of the campers told Percy. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years."

"Maybe he'll go easy on me." Percy said and the campers laughed. Luke advanced onto Percy with thrusts, parries and shield blocks. It was very one sided until Percy poured ice water on his head.

"Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo." Everyone gathered around and most of the Hermes children were suppressing smiles. Luke explained that he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique. "This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."

Percy nodded and Luke came towards him. Ever since the water touched his head Percy continued to dodge Luke. Both of them were on the offense and Percy tried the disarming technique and was successful. Everyone was silent.

"Um, sorry." Percy said lowering his sword and even for a moment Luke was too shocked to speak.

"Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!"

Macaria guessed that the water didn't last very long because there was no contest.

After a long pause, somebody in the audience said, "Beginner's luck?"

Luke wiped the sweat off his brown and appraised him. "Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword…. Macaria you're up."

Macaria groaned and she did even worse then Percy. Luke was on the complete offense and there was a strange look in his eyes. The sword came closer and closer to her and Macaria could feel her nerves getting higher and higher due to fear. She had to duck when the sword nearly took off her hair. Luke made a large step forward and Macaria felt something inside her snap and the entire audience gasped, even Luke.

The strange barrier that she had felt before was back and was even around her sword. "Macaria…? Macaria where are you?" Luke kept asking getting more paranoid. Macaria touched Luke's shoulder to tell him where she was but he fell to the ground like a ragdoll and seemed to be unconscious. All of cabin elven stood up and were crowding around him freaking out. Macaria felt the barrier leave her and just as soon as she appeared Luke woke up. "What… happened..?"

"All I did was touch you." Macaria says nervously as the campers around her look at her in fear. "It was an accident."

"You even turned invisible." Another camper said. Some murmurs went around and she swore she heard someone whisper "Hades." Macaria felt panic rush over her and the barrier appeared again. Percy called out her name but she ran away to hide with Pete and Paulie until dinner time.

Everyone was done eating their food and all the plates were cleared away. The conch horn sounded and everyone stood up. Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and friends buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

Macaria looked around her and saw the black clouds from before. All of the ruckus that was in the hall has stopped and everyone was staring at her with a terrifying look on their face. They were looking above her above her was a glowing white inverted torch with wings sprouting out of it and a wreath towards the top of it.

"It is determined." Chiron announced in a low voice and everyone kneel.

"Father…." Macaria whispered, why did he have to ruin her fun.

"Thanatos." Chiron said. "God of Peaceful Death, Lieutenant of Hades, Reaper of Souls

Son of Nyx and Erebus. Hail, Macaria Jackson, Daughter of the God of Death."

Everyone stood up once Chiron did but everyone besides Percy was at least ten feet away from her. He then announced the teams. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus.

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal.

"Whoa." Percy says. "We're really supposed to use these?"

Luke gave him a look. "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here-Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol." The shield was much too big for Macaria and had a big caduceus in the middle. It weighed too much for her and all of the helmets on Athena's side had a blue horsehair plume on top. Ares's side had red plumes.

Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!" They cheered and shook their swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled and taunted them as they headed off toward the north. Percy and Macaria ran up to Annabeth.

"Hey." She continued to march.

"So what's the plan?" Percy asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?" Annabeth's hands drifted towards her pockets, looking for something stolen and then did a nervous look to Macaria who pretended not to be hurt by the look.

"Just watch Clarisse's spear," she said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?"

"Percy has border patrol and I'm supposed to stay in the shadows near Luke." The woods were dark and were filled with heat as the fireflies popped in and out of few, noticeably near her. Macaria gave Percy a nod for good luck and Macaria went to Luke.

"You really just want me to stay in the shadows?" Macaria asked. "Hide?"

"You're the most in tune with the darkness." Luke said and she huffed. "And I know you sleep in these woods, you must know them pretty well, plus that invisibility should help you."

Macaria rolled her eyes and climbed up one of the trees. The shadows seemed to embrace her although she was still visible. She ran forward following Luke. Luke was able to fight against an Ares kids. Macaria raised her hand once she saw one of Apollo's kids stuck in a bad situation with one of Hephaestus' kids and a small vine grabbed the opposing side and pulled dragging him off the Apollo kid.

Hephaestus' kid screaming in shock and the Apollo kid looked around confused and kept running towards the flag. Macaria felt something telling her to watch out and she jumped onto another branch. The Hephaestus kid had seen her and had thrown something large on the branch she was on. She glared at him as he threw more. She was going good dodging but something hit her face and she fell to the ground. She felt herself wanting to lose consciousness but she felt something round in her hand.

She looked down and saw a black ring with a deep gold poppy on it and it flashes into a different color this time gold and with a butterfly on it. She placed it on her finger just when the kid that bothered her before aimed his axe at her and a fully black scythe appeared out of nowhere. It was as black as a nightmare and was absolutely terrifying. The Hephaestus kid fell back in shock and black clouds started to form around him and he ran away as fast as he could.

The scythe disappeared and the ring was placed perfectly on her finger. Black butterflies dances around her and told her to follow them. Macaria had followed them for a few minutes when she saw that Percy was in front of Clarusse and her friends who were on the ground,

Macaria was about to let her presence be known when yelling and elated screams were followed by Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner held high. He had a few Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollo kids behind them fighting off against one of Hephaestus kids. All of the Aes people got up and Clarisse muttered in a dazed curse.

"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick."

Everyone converged on the creek as Luke ran across the friendly territory. The winning side exploded into cheers and the red banner turned silver and the symbols were replaced with the symbol of cabin eleven. The blue team picked off Luke and started carrying him on their shoulders and Chiron blew the conch horn. Annabeth said a few words to Percy and there was a loud canine growl and a howl ripped through the forest.

The cheers died instantly and Chiron shouted in Ancient Greek "Stand ready! My bow!" Annabeth drew her sword and out of the darkness appeared a large, black mastiffs with glowing red eyes the size of a rhino. Macaria held her breath in fear as it looked at Percy.

'Percy, run!" Annabeth yelled and just as the beast jumped to get to Percy, Macaria felt the shadows pull her in and felt something pull her too quickly for her brain to understand and instead of Percy's armour being destroyed it was hers and she felt her skin get ripped to pieces underneath.

"Macaria! Percy!" Annabeth yelled and almost as soon as it had appeared it had died. It had a large amount of arrows on the beasts neck and collapsed on the ground beside her. Macaria felt Percy pull her up but she was too numb to say anything.

Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her. The body of the beast melted into the shadows and disappeared.

"You're wounded." Annabeth said moving closer to her but the black clouds had returned. Percy moved her into the water and touched her bloody flesh and whispered "Please.. She's my sister heal her too." The black clouds continued to say and the water poured over her wounds. It felt as though someone had pressed their hand onto her chest for a split second but the pain was gone.

There was a dim green glow she could see above Percy's head and the campers gasped. It was a trident above his head, spinning and gleaming asking for attention.

"Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

The campers started kneeling just as they had with her.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."


	8. Chapter 8

Macaria then felt a voice, the same voice as her father's brother Hypnos say sleep and she passed out. Macaria had found herself sleeping in the Big House. Chiron had explained that the campers in eleven had been too afraid to let her sleep in their cabin. For some reason more people seemed to believe that she had summoned the hellhound, the beast from before, although she had somehow transported herself in front of her brother and risked injury. So she now stayed in the Big House formally but slept in other places when she wanted to.

Chiron didn't seem to mind her sleeping wherever she wanted because she had done that in cabin eleven as well. Percy was facing a similar dilemma, he had during the nighttime once everyone had slept he had shown her Poseidon's cabin even though she told him not to. He simply said that he had saved her and her mother's life so he wouldn't mind.

It was a long, low building with windows facing the ocean. The cabin was made from rough sea stone, pieces of coral and seashells embedded into the outside walls, and a trident with a big bronze number 3 over the door. The cabin smells similar to the cabin at Montauk and there was always a good sea breeze blowing through it. The interior had walls made of abalone. There were six neat bunk beds with silk sheets and a salt water fountain that was made out of gray sea rock, had a fish that spouts water from its mouth, and had coral decorations. The bottom was filled with golden drachmas for Iris message, although it is unknown if the coins will ever run out.

Macaria enjoyed the cabin just as she had Montauk and Percy seemed to want to have company. Both of them were outcasts at camp. So much to everyone's shock Macaria followed Percy no matter what. If Percy sat at Poseidon's table, so did she, and she stayed loyal to her brother. She spent some of her nights in Poseidon's cabin and other's camping in the woods with Percy.

She was avoided by all of the campers and chose her activities at night when no one would stare at her. There were no mentions of the hellhound in front of her face, but everyone spoke about it behind her back. Cabin eleven was too nervous to have sword classes with Macaria so she practiced on her own or asked Luke for help. Annabeth taught Greek in the morning but was distracted. After lessons, she would walk away muttering to herself: "Quest ... Poseidon? ... Dirty rotten ... Gotta make a plan ..."

One night Percy had shown her a newspaper that was dropped inside the doorway of the cabin by an unknown person it read:

CHILDREN AND MOTHER STILL MISSING AFTER

FREAK CAR ACCIDENT

BY EILEEN SMYTHE

Sally Jackson, son Percy and adoptive daughter Macaria Jackson are still missing one week after their mysterious disappearance. The family's badly burned '78 Camaro was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broke. The car had flipped and skidded several hundred feet before exploding.

Mother and children had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jacksons. Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident.

Ms. Jackson's husband, Gabe Ugliano, claims that his stepchildren, Percy Jackson and Macaria Jackson, are troubled children who have been kicked out of numerous boarding schools and has expressed violent tendencies in the past.

Police would not say whether children Percy and Macaria are suspects in their mother's disappearance, but they have not ruled out foul play. Below are recent pictures of Sally Jackson, Macaria and Percy. Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline. The phone number was circled in black marker.

Macaria gave Percy an exhausted an annoyed look and left without saying a word. Percy made the water inside the cabin gush out while she froze it.

"Stupid Gabe." She said angrily to herself in the woods. She had a hard time going to sleep because a large storm was brewing outside with thunder rolling across the hills. Grover and Percy made unexpected appearances early in the morning

"You're impossible to find." Grover says with an exasperated sigh.

"She's always near water." Percy said and held out a hand which she took and he pulled her up.

"What's up?"

"Mr. D wants to see us in the Big House." Percy says nervously.

"Perfect." Macaria growls and she sends a knowing glance at Percy who nods. As they walk through the woods dryads were looking at the sky nervous and Juniper ran over to give her a hug.

"Good luck." She whispered and sent a wink to Grover who blushed.

A hazy curtain of rain came down towards their direction and the sky looked like it wanted to give out mass chaos. Percy asked if they needed an umbrella.

"No," he said. "It never rains here unless we want it to."

Percy points to the storm. "What the heck is that, then?"

He glanced uneasily at the sky. "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does." People around the camp looked tense but continued doing their regular activities. On the front porch of the Big House, Mr. D sat at the table with his diet coke with Chiron who sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. Two set of cards were hovering in the air.

"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrities." He picked up the card and twisted it into a rectangle and snapped his fingers. The air bent around him and he became a hologram and disappeared leaving behind only the smell of fresh grapes.

Chiron gave them a smile, though it looked tired and strained. "Sit, Percy, please. Macaria, Grover." They did as he said and he laid his cards on the table, a winning hand. "Tell me, children. What did you make of the hellhound?"

"It was terrifying." Macaria said and Percy nods.

"You'll meet wore, far worse before you're done."

"Done with what?" They asked.

He grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details." Thunder rumbled across the valley and the storm clouds reached the edge of the beach.

"They're fighting over the bolt aren't they." Macaria stated, it wasn't a question. Grover and Chiron exchanged looks.

"How did you know that?" Chiron asked but Macaria didn't feel threatened.

"The dryads and naiads told me." Macaria stated. "They told me that Percy and I are being watched by 'monsters, gods, and other beings of light and dark' and something about the Summer Solstice."

"She told me." Percy says. "She guessed who my father was too and that we're probably going a quest and Annabeth said something about there being a thief and i've been having weird dreams."

"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"And for some reason they think I've stolen it." Percy says angrily.

"At least"-Chiron held up a hand-"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother always liked you best,' 'Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly-that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But I didn't-"

"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"Then why am I here?" Macaria asked before Percy could open his mouth and it started to rain.

"I have a theory but Percy needs to see the Oracle, upstairs to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more." Macaria gives Chiron a sour look and waits for Percy to return. A few minutes pass and Percy returns.

"Well?" Chiron asked as Percy slumped into the chair.

"She said I would retrieve what was stolen."

Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!"

"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important."

"She . .. she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned." Macaria realized why she was there. Being a child of Hades lieutenants made it much more likely for her to be the one to steal it than Percy.

"I knew it," Grover said.

Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?"

Percy paused. "No that's about it." He was lying, having spent her entire life with her brother she knew his lying tics all too well.

"Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

"Okay, so where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"

"Hades." Macaria says.

A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?"

"A Fury came after Percy," Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades."

"Yes, but-but Hades hates all heroes," Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out that Percy is the son of Poseidon... ."

"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest."

"Which is why I'm here isn't it?" Macaria says with a sarcastic smile on my face. "You think it's me?"

"The gods do." Chiron says and she groans. It just wasn't fair.

"Doesn't Hades have enough things to take care of?" Macaria asks. "He is after all in charge of the Underground and he doesn't seem like the type to what more people to watch, Father doesn't seem to enjoy his job why should Hades?"

"Look, if we know it's Hades," Percy told Chiron, "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."

"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades-and I imagine Poseidon does-they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

"You're saying I'm being used."'

"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you." He looks over to Macaria. "He gave you to Percy's mother for a reason didn't he? It is never good to have the attention of the gods but you have Poseidon's and many others. You owe him your life."

Macaria scoffs. "Where is the Underworld?"

"The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."

"And if we take a plane Zeus will smite us." Macaria couldn't help but wonder if Sally's parents were killed on purpose by Zeus, the bastard.

"So, I'll travel overland." Perry says.

"Why are you here Grover, you don't need a quest."

"I'm here to say goodbye when you leave." Grover says. "You two are my friends and Percy saved my life. I'm always going to be with you even if you won't accept me as a companion for the question."

"Shouldn't you be looking for Pan?' Percy asks.

"I would but…" Grover says. "In case you need me I'm here."

'I can't ask that of you Grover." Percy says smiling. "You're my friend and I would like at least one familiar face when I return."

"I'm coming in case that wasn't obvious enough." Macaria says. "It seems I don't have much of a choice but I would go with you anyway you're my brother even if we're not completely by blood."

"Two companions may accompany you. Macaria is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"Annabeth." Macaria mumbles the air behind Chiron shimmers and she becomes visible. She stuffs her Yankees cap into her back pocket. "Two people with invisibility."

"A trio." Percy says. "That'll work, thanks Annabeth."

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

Lighting flashes and rain pours down on the meadows that weren't supposed to have violent weather.

"No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."


	9. Chapter 9

It took them no time to pack. Macaria had all of her clothes in Poseidon's cabin which was only a single change of clothes and a toothbrush. Percy packed the exact same thing. The camp store loaned them one hundred dollars in mortal money and twenty golden drachmas. Percy immediately passed them to Macaria which she placed in her bag. Chiron gave them each a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares, used only in emergencies. Annabeth brought her magic Yankees cap, which was a twelfth birthday present from her mother, a book on famous classical architecture written in Ancient Greek and a long bronze knife, hidden in her shirt sleeve.

They waved goodbye to the campers, took a long look at the strawberry fields, ocean and the Big House and hiked up Half-Blood Hill to the tall pine tree that Macaria had learned from the wind nymphs had been, Thalia daughter of Zeus.

Chiron had been waiting in his wheelchair next to the camp's head security. He had blonde hair, tan skin and a hundred blue eyes all over his body and one on his tongue. He wore a chauffeur's uniform.

"This is Argus," Chiron told them. "He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things."

Luke came running up the hill, carrying a pair of basketball shoes.

"Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you."

The girls blushed.

"Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told Percy. "And I thought ... um, maybe you could use these." They were normal looking sneakers. Luke said, "Maia!" White bird wings sprouted out of the heels and Percy dropped them startled. They flipped around on the ground and Macaria picked them up, the wings folded and disappeared.

"Awesome!" Macaria said.

Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days..." His expression turned sad. Macaria looked over to Percy and he was even blushing.

"I don't know if I can actually use them." Percy said embarrassed. "Zeus isn't exactly in favor of me."

"Annabeth or Macaria can use them." Luke said and paused. "Listen, Percy ..." Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just ... kill some monsters for me, okay?" The boys shook hands and gave the girls goodbye hugs. Luke sent her the familiar look of him trying to unlock a puzzle and gave her a kiss on the forehead which she squeaked and ran behind Percy. Annabeth gave her a glare which she shrugged.

"I… uh…" Percy cuts her off as Luke walks away.

"She's always been too popular." He puts an arm around her head and Macaria rolls her eyes.

"No I don't."

"Yes you have."

"Haven't."

'Have."

"Haven't!"

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Oh ... why do I want to go anywhere with you."

'You have a crush on Luke." Macaria states and she turns reading and stomps down the other side of the hill, where a white SUB waited on the shoulders of the road. Argus followed her, jingling the car keys as he walked by. Macaria placed the shoes on her feet, they were much nicer than her own.

"Zeus doesn't hate me does he?"

"All, even the gods, do not want to get on the bad side of your father." Chiron says carefully.

"I probably won't use them much." She says. "Just in case, but they're pretty nice shoes." She stops and glances at him. "Did you know who my father was?'

"No I did not." Chiron says. "It's very difficult to understand your powers."

"Did you know my mother?" Macaria asks.

"Your mother…?"

"Apparently she was like a demigod of sorts." He gives her a long puzzled look that she usually sees on Luke's face. "Nevermind, goodbye Chiron."

"Wait do you have a weapon?" He asks and she nods showing him her ring that was now gold and he grabs her arm. She gives him a puzzled look and his face turns serious. "I hope you are not as unlucky as the nymphs." He then releases her hand and walks over to Percy.

Some time passes and they get to the bottom of the hill where Chrion was standing in his true form, holding his bow high in salute. Macaria couldn't help but think it was a send off for her death.

Argus drove them out of the countryside and into western long Island. They were on the highway and it was surreal to be back outside into the rest of the world, but still having the knowledge that if they fall the entire world's blood would be on their hands.

"So far so good." Percy told them. "Ten miles and not a single monster."

They gave him an irritated look and Annabeth says, "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain." Annabeth went into an entire explanation of why her and Percy shouldn't get along. Traffic slowed down in Queens and by the time they got to MAnhattan it was sunset and it had started to rain. Argus dropped them at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from the apartment they had been living in not that long ago. There was a soggy flyer with their picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THESE CHILDREN? The ripped it down and Argus unloaded their bags, made sure they had their tickets and drove away.

"Grover told me that she married Gabe for us. His aura was horrible and it masked their presence. She stayed with him to protect us." Macaria blinked rapidly to hide the tears and as the rain continued to come down on them, not touching her. The bus came and they got onto the bus. Something inside her was giving off warnings.

"Keep the bookbags." She said tensely and they listened to her without complaint. Annabeth slapped her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh, Percy was biting his fingers and Macaria was twisting her ring.

"Percy." Annabeth said and an old woman entered the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. It looked like an elder Mrs. Dodds and Percy scrunched down in their seat.

Two women came behind her one with a green hat and the other with a purple one. They looked exactly like her.

"Avengers of Crime." Macaria whispered as quietly as possible to her friends. "The three daughters of night." Not wanting to say any of their names.

"Aren't you related to them?" Annabeth whispers fearfully.

"Just because they might and I say might, not hurt me doesn't mean they won't hurt you guys." Macaria whispers. "How are we going to get away? The windows don't open and there's no back exit." They were on Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel. Macaria stood up once they reached a red light, holding her hands together to not show her shivering in fear.

"Macaria, what are you doing?" Percy asks her quietly.

"Just give me some time." Macaria says. "They're not servants of Zeus, they're with Hades remember? Which means they're here for a reason." Macaria walks over to the Furies and puts her hand on the railing. They stare at her, their dark eyes felt as though they were looking into her soul. "Aunts." Macaria says with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Niece." Alecto she guessed says.

"Why are you here? Percy doesn't have the bolt." Macaria says.

"We don't care about the bolt." Megaera, the one with the green hat says. "He has something else we want."

"What could that be?" She asks. "Percy can't have anything you want, after all….. He only just found out he was the son of Poseidon. He knew nothing of this world or anything else. I was there with him the entire time before Alecto took him."

"Foolish child." Tisiphone says. "Hades is missing something at well."

"What is it?" She asks and they don't answer. Hades… he has a sword, a staff and… "The Helm was stolen from the Underworld and you think Percy has it? I swear on the River Styx that he does not have it." Thunder bombs from outside and they narrow their eyes and she returns to her seat. They hit the Lincoln Tunnel and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle, somehow she was able to see everything in sight. it was quiet besides the sound of the rain. A sharp claws touch her cheek and a flat voice whispers in her ears. They had transformed into their true appearance.

"Run girl, Zeus will strike." There was a large gust of wind and the people on the bus screamed. Macaria is launched onto a seat and groans in pain. Thunder shook the bus and the bus stops.

"Get out!" Annabeth yells in the darkness. "Now!" In the darkness all of them rushed outside as the other passengers run away in fear. Macaria makes a grab for Percy in the darkness and the shield from before latches onto them. He still had his bag on.

BOOOOOOOM!

The windows of the bus exploded as everyone ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof. The shield goes down for a split second and an invisible hand that must have been Annabeth's grabs theirs and immediately goes back up.

BOOOOOM!

Another strike hits and debris and broken species of the bus fly. The impact tosses them on their backs. The bus was in flames, the reminiscence of it gone and they run into the woods. The shield breaks down once they don't hear the other passengers.

"Why didn't they attack us?" Annabeth says staring at her suspiciously. "Did you know they were coming?"

Macaria rolls her eyes as they walk through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind them. "Yes I knew that they were going to come to try to kill my brother. I know everything because I am a child of the Underworld. Fear me, Annabeth Daughter of Athena."

Annabeth pushes her jokingly. "Sorry…. It's just…"

"I know… I know…" Macaria says.

"But why didn't they try to kill us?" Percy asks.

"They didn't care about the bolt, just like I guessed. Apparently Hades Helm was stolen and they believed Percy took it." Macaria says.

"And they didn't try to kill him because ...?" Annabeth trails off, waiting for an answer.

"I swore on the River Styx that he didn't have it." Macaria says nonchalantly. "Once we hit the tunnel they warned me that Zeus was going to strike and ran for it but the gust of wind made me hit on the seats and left me a bit shocked so I couldn't say anything."

"But Hades Helm of Darkness and Zeus' lightning bolt both stolen?" Annabeth says nervously. "We have no luck."

"At least we still have our money, food and clothes." Macaria says and as the thunderstorm let up, the city blow fades behind them in total darkness. "Watch out for that branch."

"How can you see in this?" Percy asks angrily. "I can't see a thing."

"One guess." Macaria says. "Why did you come on this quest Annabeth?"

"This may be my only chance to see the real world." She says.

"You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" Percy asks.

No ... only short field trips. My dad-"

"The history professor."

"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home." She said rushing her words. "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not."

They take a rest stop and finish a bit of their food then continued to walk. They camped out in the woods the night, a hundred yards away from the main road, in a marshy cleaning that had been used for parties. The ground was littered with flattened soda cans and fast food wrappers to Macaria's annoyance. She used her limited Pyrokinesis powers to dry off some of Percy's and Annabeth's clothes since they didn't want to light a fire. They slept in shifts and she took the first watch.

Nothing had happened and her companions were the darkness and the animals still awake. Percy took the next watch and she went to sleep.

In her dreams she saw Morpheus, Hypnos and her father once again. They were all sitting in a dark lit room. Hypnos like usually had his eyes closed and he was laying on a lounge chair. Thanatos stood in the darkness of the room eyes cautious and watching her. Morpheus was levitating and for the first time she noticed he had large snow white wings. Macaria found herself laying on a bed as all eyes were on her. She stared at them not moving.

"You look like your mother." Hypnos says, which couldn't help find irony in his statement.

"Thank you?" She says and rests her head on bedrest. "Isn't there an easier way to communicate?"

"Without using your dreams?" Morpheus says with a sarcastic smile on his face making her frown. "Would you rather we just kill you?" Thanatos sends him a sharp look and he laughs. "I was just joking."

"You are asking the gods of peaceful death, god of dreams and god of sleep to find an easier way to communicate with you?" Thanatos asked. "I thought you were much smarter than that."

She felt heat raise on her skin and scroffs in embarrassment. "I just thought it would be nicer than just in dreams."

"Well we visited you when you were young." Hypnos says.

"I didn't enjoy being stared at by a man I didn't know." Macaria says angrily. "Especially when I was younger. You caused me nightmares."

"Not my problem." Hypnos says and she narrows her eyes. "You should be glad we care about you at all, girl."

"I didn't ask to be born." Macaria says snarky.

"Well neither did we." Morhpeus says. "Blame your great grandfather."

Marcaia thought for a second. "Who Chaos?" She couldn't help but shudder how closely related she was to the first primordial deity and the creator of the Universe. That's weird, gods that's weird. "How closely related to the other gods am I?"

"Well you could say that Hades on your paternal side Nyx is your grandmother, Gaea is your great aunt so Rhea is your cousin and most of the Olympian gods are your second cousins." Morpheus says.

"And maternally?" Macaria leans in. Morpheus and Hypnos look over to Thanatos.

"It is none of your business." He says coldly and she glares at him.

"She's my mother, who she is, is my business." Thanatos narrows his eyes and walks over to her, Hypnos opens his eyes and he and his son dissipate. Her father pulls her dream self out of bed. His golden eyes narrow and he gets very close to her face.

"What I say matters to you, whether you like it or not, you are my child. And you will listen to me" Thanathos says and could understand how he was the god of death, she could feel the power radiating off of him. Macaria even if she was a sort of demigod, she felt like a scared little child. He released her arm and she felt her energy waver. She felt as though she couldn't stand up so she leaned against the bed. "Would you have given this much disrespect to Sally Jackson?"

"No…" She said shuddering. "But she was around and raised me you-"

"Did nothing?" He says his voice as cold as ice. "You couldn't grasp how much I have done for you since she left you." He looked at her heartbroken face. "It was for your own good. She knew just as well as I did that you were in danger, that if the other gods got a hold of you…" He paused his face changed into a bunch of different emotions: brokenhearted, melancholic and a bunch of others she didn't understand.

"Do you regret having me?" Macaria whispers knowing he'll hear it. He looks over to her calmly and gives her a beautiful smile, she understood why he was often mistaken with Cupid in the past.

"I love you and I'll never regret having you." He said gently and puts his hand over her eyes. "Wake up Princess."


	10. Chapter 10

Macaria felt herself being pulled out of the dream and was well rested. Her father one moment is furious, next moment loving, never constant and he always confuses her. Annabeth let out a sigh of happiness. "Finally, you and Percy sleep like the dead." She looks over to Macaria. "You have a little friend." There was a dirty, unnatural pink poodle sleeping on her chest.

"Hello." She said gently and the poddle woke up.

"Hello!" The little poddle says, it's tail waving rapidly. "I am here to help you!"

"What for?"

"I ran away from a rich family that posed a reward for two dundred dollars for my return. It seems you all need some help so I ran over as fast as I could. I want to be able to help the Princess in whatever way I can!" Macaria laughed.

"What did it say?" Annabeth and Percy asked and she explained the situation.

"How does Gladiola know about the reward?" Percy asked.

"He read the signs." Macaria said looking at her brother as though he was an idiot.

"Of course." Percy said. "Silly me."

"So we turn in Gladiola," Annabeth explained in her best strategy voice, "we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple."

"Cool." Macaria picked up the little poodle. "You can run away a little after we leave."

"Not another bus." Percy says warily.

"No." Annabeth agreed and pointed downhill to the train tracks. "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon."

They spend two days on the Amtrak train, heading west through hills, over rivers, past amber waves of grain. They weren't attacked a signal time but they were all still on edge. They had the pleasure of spotting a family of centaurs galloping across the wheat field with their bows ready. The little centaur, around the size of a second grader on a pony, caught her eye and waves. There was a Nemean lion that moved through the woods, it was the size of a pick up truck with shiny silvery claws and fangs that gleamed like steel with thick, glittering, metallic gold fur. It bowed to her as the train passed then dashed through the trees.

The reward money was just enough to purchase tickets as far as Denver, they slept in their seats and had stiff necks the entire way. Macaria continued to dream about her relatives, sometimes it was just Hypnos and Morpheus while most of the time it was just her father who spoke in a soft voice as she slept. She had tried to ask what her mother was like but he never said anything every time no matter his mood. By the time Macaria woke up all of them were gone, the entire train was empty. She had tried to move but there were black clouds in her way and she groaned.

"Father."

"Close." A voice says shocking her and she turns to where she heard the voice.

"Who-" She froze in and felt herself shaking, all of the hair on her body went on edge and she forgot to breath. The women she had seen when she was younger was there, but was much more terrifying than before. Her skin was still filled with ash and smoke, eyes the color of quasars stared at her amused as large wings wider than the seats sprung up behind her. Her wings were the color of darkness and her dress was void black. She bats her wings and all of the color seemed to drain out of the train and she felt a deep amount of dread and terror. She was as beautiful as she was terrifying.

The women took a seat beside her smiling. She gently took a strand of her loc and twisted it. "Has anyone told you that you look like your mother?"

Macaria swallowed. "Y-yes…"

"Though you still resemble your father greatly." She smiled and laughed humorlessly. She placed her hand on her shaking face. "Are you afraid of me? That's not good…" Her wings batted again and all of the color returned into the room. Her appearance shifted and her skin turned a deep midnight black with purple undertones, her lips were painted in dark purple lipstick and were full, she was as tall as a model and just as skinny with long limbs and her hair was in just as dark as the night sky and was in a full on twist out, thick and beautiful. She wore a see through dark purple shirt with medium length sleeves, light colored hops, tight ripped light blue jeans and a black belt to match. Her toenails were painted white and she wore fashionable heeled sandals with a high heel. .

Macaria could understand now why her father was so beautiful, because his mother was so alluring. Some people passed by them and all of them gave the women a long look filled with lust.

"Nyx?" Macaria asked and said women smiled happily. The fear had vanished from her in an instant and she couldn't help but be transfixed and smiled back. Her grandmother put her hands gently on her face and gazed at her intensely.

"Yep, absolutely beautiful." Nyx said. "A lovely appearance for a lovely girl. I'd think you were my child for how beautiful you are."

Macaria blushed and smiled shyly at her.

"In case you haven't realized, the black smoke is my doing." Nyx says and stretches her arms. "After all you're Thanatos' first child, I have to make sure my little granddaughter is alright."

"Where's Percy and Annabeth?" She asks.

"Poseidon's son and Athena's daughter?" Nyx asks and nods. "They'll be here soon."

"You're protecting me from something… what are you protecting me from?" Macaria asks.

"I'm sure your friends will tell you." Nyx says slyly and looks to her right. "After all here they are now."

Percy and Annabeth came crashing through the train and were about to open their mouths to explain when they see Nyx and almost turn stone like Medusa had looked at them. Nyx ruffles her hair and stands up. Percy and Annabeth flinch and move out of her way. Her human appearance fades and she takes on her true form. "Bye, love." And as the train moves and darkness falls onto the train for a split second she disappears.

"Macaria!" Annabeth yells. "Who the Hades was that?!"

"Yeah!" Percy says. "She was terrifying! Even more terrifying than those monsters!"

"And much more powerful." Annabeth says and shivers. "I've never felt a god so powerful… even on Mount Olympus."

They take a seat and wait for her answer. "Well that makes sense." Macaria says nonchalantly. "After all she's a Protogenoi."

"Wait…" Annabeth says and looks at her exasperated. "You mean that…"

"Wait I don't get it." Percy says. "What's a Protogenoi?"

"Protogenoi are the first race of immortals to come into existence, the majority of whom were born directly from the void of Chaos. Unlike the Titans and the gods, they are essentially sentient aspects of the universe itself and have absolute and total control over it, so therefore they cannot truly be killed. They can be banished from manifesting in the world physical, but their consciousness can never be destroyed." Annabeth says a perfect answer.

"Wait… then they're stronger than the greek gods?" Percy asks. "And we just saw one…."

"That's Nyx." Macaria says and smiles. "She's Thanatos' mother."

Annabeth lets out a deep sigh. "First the Echidna and Chimera… then a Protogenoi…."

"Wait what do you mean?" Macaria asks and the two of them go into an in depth explanation of what had happened to them and how Percy jumped off a building over six hundred feet in the air and survived. And now for some reason Percy is being hunted by the police because they think he's trying to do something dangerous. She groans and hits her head on the seat. "Perfect Percy…. No wonder she wouldn't let me go..."


	11. Chapter 11

The next afternoon on June the fourteenth the train stopped at Denver. They had approximately seven days before the solstice. Annabeth came up with the idea to talk to Chiron about Percy meeting one of the river spirits. They had wandered through downtown for half an hour until they found an empty do-it-yourself car cash where they went to the stall farthest from the street the Iris messaged half blood hill.

"O goddess, accept our offering." Annabeth says with the drachma over her head and she then threw it into the rainbow that Macaria made. It disappeared with a golden shimmer. "Half-Blood Hill."

It took a second but they were looking through the rainbow and could see Camp Half-Blood and Macaria realized how home sick she really was. A very familiar figure could be seen.

"Luke!" Perry calls and said demigod turned around. Apparently Chrion was down at the cabins. A big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with it's stereo turned all the way to the top, it's bass bombed loudly and shook the pavement where they stood. It pulled into the next stall.

"Chiron had to-what's that noise?" Luke yelled.

"I'll take care of it.'" Annabeth yelled back looking very relieved and took Macaria's hand. "Let's go!"

"Why do I need to-" Macaria said but Annabeth pulled her harder and they hid away from Percy, Luke and everyone else. Once they got out of earshot Annabeth turned blood red, her entire face looked like a big tomato.

"I'm so stupid!" She says and collapsed onto the ground. "I look horrible! Oh gods what did Luke think when he saw me!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I look just as horrible." Macaria says and slides onto the ground beside her.

"Hardly…" Annabeth says with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I'm hungry…" Macaria says as her stomach lets out a loud growl. "I hardly had anything to eat this entire time…."

"Me too…" Annabeth says and her stomach also lets out a growl. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Helm is gone, the Bolt is gone too… It seems like we're cursed."

"Have any ideas who might have stolen them?"

"Someone who wanted to create chaos." Annabeth says and has a thoughtful look on her face. "They would have been at Mount Olympus by the Winter Solstice and have enough expertise to take all of them."

"Who was all there?"

"Well the Winter Solstice is the solstice that occurs in December. The wintertime meeting between the gods of Olympus is held during the solstice. It is the darkest day of the year which usually occurs on December 21 or 22. This is when the Tropic of Capricorn is closest to the sun. The Winter Solstice is the day of the year when ancient, evil magic is at its strongest. Counselors are also able to go."

"Someone who wants to create chaos…" Macaria says. "And is either an Olympian, someone with evil magic or… one of the counselors."

"Why would it be one of the counselors?" Annabeth says angrily. "We'd never do that!"

"Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes and counselors." Macaria says ignoring Annabeth. "Well Mr.D doesn't really care, Zeus and Poseidon are angry with each other, Hades had his things stolen as well and then Hestia left."

"Let's just look at the gods." Annabeth says taking a deep breath. "Aphrodite doesn't seem like the type, war causes agriculture and harvest to be hurt so no for Demeter, Athena is wise and would be much smarter than this, Artemis really doesn't seem to enjoy being around the other gods,…"

Annabeth gives Macaria a long stare and she nods. It could only be Ares who would want chaos and war, he is after all the god of war. Annabeth was about to say something when Percy wants to them. The girls share a glance, it would be best to keep it from Percy… for now….

"What happened, Percy? What did Luke say?"

"Not much," Percy lies. "Come on, let's find some dinner."

A few minutes pass and they were sitting at a chrome diner with families all around eating burgers and drinking malts and soda. A waitress comes over and raises her eyes skeptically. "Well?"

"Can we order dinner?" Percy asked, they still had a hundred dollars leftover.

"You kids have money to pay for it?" She asks and Macaria gives her a dull look.

"Of course we do." Percy says with attitude and all of a sudden there was a loud rumble that shook the whole building. A large motorcycle, too large to be something a mortal would have pulled up to the curb. All conversations stopped as the motorcycle's headlights glared red. The gas tank had flames painted on it and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was later that looked like human skin.

The man on the bike was huge in statue. He was a huge, muscular man with a vicious sneer to tie it all up. He wore back jeans, combat boots, a black leather duster and a red muscle shirt. He had a large hunting knife strapped to his thigh and a necklace made from a heavy padlock and thick chains. He wore red tinted wraparound sunglasses. Overall he had handsome features in a cruel and brutal wavy with a knife scarred cheek and an oily black crew cut.

He walked into the diner and hot, dry wind blew through. All of the mortals inside rose robotically but he waved his hand and sat down. They went back to their conversations as though nothing had happened. THe waitress blinked and asked them once again: "You kids have money to pay for it?"

"It's on me." The biker said and slid onto the booth, which was much too small for him, and pushed Macaria against the window. She felt a mixture of different emotions hit her which she tried to ignore and felt herself shaking in fear. He smirked down at her and looked at the waitress.

"Are you still here?" He asked with a rough low voice, he then pointed at her and she stiffened then turned and marched back to the kitchen. The… god she guessed… gave Percy a wicked grin. "So you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?"

"What's it to you?" Percy asked angrily and Annabeth took Percy's shoulder.

"Percy, this is-" The god raised his hand.

"S'okay," he said. "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?"

"You're Clarisse's dad. Ares, the god of war." Percy stated and Ares grinned and took off his shades. Instead of eyes there were fire, empty sockets glowing flame-filled eye sockets.

"That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear."

"She was asking for it."

"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for-I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you." The waitress came back with heaping trays of cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes. He handed her a few gold drachmas.

"But, these aren't…" The waitress said nervously.

"They're solid gold." Macaria said with a quiet voice before Ares could say anything and the waitress left. Ares stared at her and but his large hand through her hair and rested his hand on her head. She winced in pain but didn't complain.

"Don't touch her." Percy snapped at him and Ares laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"And what are you going to do, demigod?" Ares asked and Macaria looked at Percy, her eyes telling him to not say anything. Percy opened his mouth and looked back at her and shut his mouth angrily. Ares laughed and but his arm around her shoulder making her hunch her back. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What favor could I do for a god?"

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?"

The fire glowed hotter and more weight was pushed onto her back and pushed her away from him. Macaria felt tears from her eyes but kept her mouth shut.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you."

"We're not interested." Percy said. "We've already got a quest."

"Percy… please…" Macaria said. "Just listen to him…"

"I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful ..." He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry. "Well ... if I couldn't find it, you have no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?"

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."

"Thanks," Percy grumbled.

"Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We're doing fine on our own."

"Yeah, right. No money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

"My mom?"

He grinned. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ``ride."

"What interrupted your date?" Percy asked snarky. "Something scare you off?"

Ares bared his teeth but Percy didn't flinch. "You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me." Ares snapped his fingers and Percy seemed to freeze.

Annabeth and Macaria held their breaths as Ares stood up. He gave both of them a terrifying grin and walked out of the diner, took his motorcycle and left. Macaria moved herself away from the window and sat stiffly. Percy woke up once the motorcycle was out of sight. Her stomach rolled and Macaria realized she hadn't eaten a single thing, none of them had because of Ares. She started eating.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked as her body didn't stop shaking. Macaria gave her a look and continued to eat quietly. Percy moved over and sat beside her and squeezed her hand.

"It's probably some kind of trick," He said. "Forget Ares. Let's just go."

"We can't," Annabeth said. "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent."

Percy looked down at the cheeseburger. "Why does he need us?"

"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains," Annabeth says. "Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes."

"But this water park ... he acted almost scared. What would make a war god run away like that?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to find out."


	12. Chapter 12

Once Macaria finished some of her food, they stuffed all of the extra food they had into their bags and walked out of the diner. It was almost dark outside by the time they reached the water park, the main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire and inside there were large dry waterslides, tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. There were old tickets and advertisements around the asphalt.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date." Percy says staring at the barbed wire. "I'd hate to see what she looks like."

"She's Aphrodite." Macaria says.

"I thought she was married to somebody." Persy says. "Hephaestus."

"What's your point?" Macaria says dully. "Maia!" the shoes sprouted wings and for the first time she was flying up into the sky. She couldn't help but wish she had her father's wings right about now. A big gust of wind pushed her over the fence and made her fall hard onto the ground. She glared up at the sky angrily and looked at the demigods expectantly.

They climbed up the wall normally. It was as silent outside of the water park as it had been inside. There was a souvenir ship that had been left open with merchandise.

"Clothes." Annabeth says. "Fresh clothes."

Both of the girls walk inside ignoring Percy's complaints. Annabeth came out in Waterland flower-print shorts, a big red Waterland T-shirt, and commemorative Waterland surf shoes. A Waterland backpack slung over her shoulder, there were more things inside the book bag.

Macaria snacted a dark red Waterland dress with black Waterland shoes, black Waterland shorts and a similar Waterland backpack with other items inside. She tossed Percy a similar outfit to Annabeth's just blue and zero flower print shorts. Percy grumbled and put them on begrudgingly. As they looked around they explained to Percy how Ares and Aphrodite started dating and how it came to be. They reached an empty pool that was about fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl.

Around the rim of it was a dozen bronze statues of Cupid with wings spread and bows ready to fire. On the opposite side of them, a tunnel opened up where there was supposed to be water flowing out.

"Tunnel of love." Macaria says sarcastically. "How creative."

Annabeth walked over to the base of the nearest Cupid statue. At the bottom of the pool there was a pink and white two seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted over it, on the left seat was Ares' shield, polished bronze.

"There's a Greek letter carved here," Annabeth says. "Eta. I wonder ..."

"I'm going down." Percy says and looks at Macaria. "I want you to stay up top with the flying shoes. I'll be counting on you for backup, in case something goes wrong."

Macaria looks at him with narrow eyes and takes a seat. "Good luck."

"Annabeth, come with me-"

"Are you kidding?" Annabeth asked, her cheeks bright red.

"What's the problem now?" Percy demanded.

"Me, go with you to the ... the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"

"Who's going to see you?" Percy asked, his face burning just as red. "Fine, I'll do it myself." As soon as Percy moved down the side of the pool, Annabeth comes after him. They reached the boat Percy picks up a pink scarf. Macaria couldn't hear what they were saying but a low noise erupted from around the pool.

"What's going on?!" Macaria yells and notices that all of the Cupid statues were drawing their bows in firing position. They shot at each other, across the rim of the pool. Silky cables trailed from the arrows, arcing over the pool and anchoring where they landed to form a huge golden asterisk. Then smaller metallic threads started weaving together magically between the main strands, making a net.

"Wait didn't this happen to Ares and Aphrodite?!" Macaria yells down as Percy grabbed the shield and tried running up the slope. Macaria tried to open a section for them to get out but golden threads started to wrap around her hand. The Cupids' heads popped open and out came the video camera. Spotlights rose up from all around the pool, blinding them. A loudspeaker voice boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute ... Fiftynine seconds, fifty-eight ..."

"Come on!" Macaria panicked. "We're going to look like fools!" They almost made it to the rim when the rows of mirrors opened and thousands of tiny metallic… Annabeth and Macaria screamed.

"Spiders!" They yelled. Macaria was afraid of many things and spiders was definitely one of them. Annabeth fell background in terror and Percy had to pull her up and drag her back to the boat. Macaria felt as though she was going to throw up as millions of them started flooding towards the center of the pool.

"Thirty, twenty-nine," called the loudspeaker. Macaria looked around and noticed huge water pipes behind the mirrors and above the net, next to the cupid, where a glass windowed booth was.

"Fifteen, fourteen," the loudspeaker called.

She ran towards the booth and was able to get into the controller's booth and passed a bunch of random buttons but none of them worked.

"Five, four-"

She looked at Percy in fear.

"Two, one, zero!"

Water exploded out of the pipes and roared into the pool, sweeping away the spiders. The boat turned and spun in circles as some of the spiders smashed against the pool's concrete wall and pursted. Macaria made a run to get down to the boat, not caring if the Olympians saw them. Somehow the boat didn't break into a million pieces. The water was almost high enough to shred Percy and Annabeth into the metal net. The boat's nose turned towards the tunnel and they rocketed through. Macaria heard their screams and pushed herself into the net. She hit the cold water immediately and felt different spiders latching onto her.

With a deep breath she closed her eyes and touched the water. The water on her hands turned to ice and made a kind of raft. She climbed onto it just as she reached the tunnel and let out a loud scream as she went down into the darkness. Macaria could hear Percy and Annbeth yelling something.

"On your mark!" She pushed herself forward faster as she heard a loud crack and the boat smashed into the pileup. She saw Percy and Annabeth into the air and yelled.

"Maia!" She felt herself being pushed forward an an intense speed and felt Percy and Annabeth grab onto her legs. She yelled in pain and realized they were much too heavy, the momentum was still too much. As they spiraled towards the ground she held her hands up and a large gust of air pushed them upward. "No… No! No! NO!" They were heading right towards the pipe where the water came out. She held her hands up again and felt a heavy impact and the sound of bent metal. Her fingers held onto the bent pipe as her friends clutched onto her legs for dear life. They were very high in the air.

They screamed in horror as the pipe started to break and they started to fall. They took a deep plunge into the water, the net had disappeared and nearly hit the bottom of the pool. Macaria's lungs cried out in pain and she pushed herself up. As soon as she touched the top of the water the ice appeared and formed a long line. Percy was already above the water and Annabeth just reached a few seconds after her. The water turned into ice and they pulled themselves up so they wouldn't get sucked into the tunnel again.

The Cupids were still filming them and the statues had swiveled so that the cameras were trained straight on them, the spotlight in their faces.

"Show's over!" Percy yelled. "Thank you! Good night!"

The Cupids turned back to their original positions and the lights shut off. The park went quiet, they climbed out of the pool in battered and bruised but still alive. Percy hefted the shield on his arm and turned to them. "We need to have a little talk with Ares."

A long and painful walk later they had reached the diner parking lot were Ares was waiting. "Well, well," he said. "You didn't get yourself killed."

"You knew it was a trap." Percy said.

"Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. You looked good on TV." Percy shoved the shield at him.

"You're a jerk." Macaria and Annabeth held their breath as Ares grabbed the shield and spun it around like a pizza. It melted into a bulletproof vest which he slung across his back.

"See that truck over there?" He pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas." There was an eighteen wheeler.

"What does it say?" Macaria asked Percy not even bothering to try.

"Kindness International: Humane Zoo Transport. Warning: Live Wild Animals." he said. "You're kidding."

Ares snapped his fingers and the back door unlatched. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job." He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebar and tossed it to her. There were fresh clothes for all of them, an Underworld address slip, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, a bag of Double Stuff Oreos and there was something she couldn't quite see in the bag.

"I don't want your lousy-" Percy said.

"Thank you, Lord Ares." Annabeth says and gives Percy a warning look. Percy grits his teeth in anger and she slung the bookbag carefully over her shoulders. The waitress who had served them before in the diner was watching them nervously outside. She dragged the fry cook out from the kitchen to see. She said something to him. He nodded, held up a little disposable camera and snapped a picture of them.

"You owe me one thing." Percy told Ares. "You promised me information about our mother."

"You sure you can handle the news?" He kickstarter his motorcycle. "She's not dead."

"What do you mean?" Percy and Macaria ask.

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept."

"Kept. Why?"

"You need to study war, punk. Hostages. You take somebody to control somebody else."

"Nobody's controlling me."

He laughed. "Oh yeah? See you around, kid."

Percy balled up his fist. "You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues."

"We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back." He looked over to her and gave her a look that sent shivers down her spine, she couldn't help but think about Gabe's friend. Ares smirked at her and grabs her arm. "And I'll see you later, Macaria Jackson."

She felt her blood run cold as he lets go of her and roared off down Delancey Street.

"Creep" Percy hissed. They ran across the street and climbed into the back adnc lose the doors behind them. Macaria immediately pulled her nose and winced. Inside the trailer there were a row of filthy metal cages, inside were three pitiful zoo animals: a zebra, a male albino lion and an antelope. There was a sack of turnips in the lion's cage while the other animals had a Styrofoam tray of hamburger meat. The zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum and the antelope had a silver birthday balloon tied around one of his hons. The lion was pacing around on soiled blankets, in a space way too small for him while panting from the heat of the trailer. He had flies buzzing around his pink eyes and you could even see the ribs through his fur.

The truck roared to life and the trailer started shaking as all of them collapsed onto the ground.

"We'll free them once the truck stops moving." Macaria stated and Percy and Annabeth agreed. She spoke to the animals in soft voices and moved the foods into the correct cage. They quietly said their thanks. Percy refilled their water, Annabeth used her knife to cut the balloon once she called down the antelope and Macaria asked the zebra to sit down as Annabeth handed her the knife and carefully took out the gum from the zebra's mane.

Annabeth opened the bag of Double Stuff Oreos and started nibbling one of them while Percy ate some of the onion rings.

She laid down on the turnip sack and closed her eyes. Almost immediately she felt hands run through her hair, she pushed the hand away in shock thinking it was Ares only for it to be Hypnos. Thanatos was sitting on the other side of the bed staring at her.

"More attention from the gods." Her father grumbles. "Perfect."

"If her mother wasn't so beautiful then maybe she wouldn't be getting any." Hypnos says and she felt a wave of relaxation come over me. "Two beautiful parents…. There's nothing else she can do."

Thanatos scoffs and places the blanket over her. "She's still young-"

"And that never mattered to them before." Hypnos says cutting him off.

"I'll never understand."

"You never have."

"Maybe she cursed me." Thanatos says. "She was too lovely and I took the temptation."

"And was given a gift." Her father says nothing in return and Hypnos starts to hm an unfamiliar tune.

"It was bad enough to have Poseidon's attention when she was a baby."

"She's strong." Hypnos says. "Though I'm sure she'll gain the attention of even more beings." He pauses. "You were able to stop him."

"I owe it to you, brother."

She drifts off into a dreamless sleep until someone shakes her shoulders.

"The truck's stopped." Annabeth says and shakes Percy awake as well. "I think they're coming to check on the animals. Hide!" Annabeth puts on her hat and disappears while Macaria grabs Percy's hand and the shield appears. The trailer doors creaked open and sunlight pours in. They abuse the animals and the zebra stares at them.

"Free me, please." Then there was a loud knock, knock on the side of the trailer. The truckers ask questions and it continues to bang and one of them leaves.

"Let's open it." Macaria says and all three of them grabbed their windows. Percy frees the zebra, Annabeth the antelope and Macaria the lion. "Be safe." They thank them and just as the back door opens the zebra leaps over one of the truckers and takes to the streets. There were yells, screams and cars honking. The sebra was galloping down a boulevard lined with hotels, casinos and neon signs. A big grin comes onto her face. The two truckers go running after it and a few policemen follow them shouting

"Hey! You need a permit for that!"

The antelope and lions follow and went off together into the streets. Toursti scream while most of them back off and take pictures. The trio stumbled out into the desert in a hundred and ten degrees, there was no attention on them. The passed different large buildings in the Las Vegas strip and found themselves at a dead end. There in front of them was Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a large neon flower with petals blinking and lighting up.

"Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?" Macaria narrows her eyes at him but go inside. Almost immediately she gasped. The whole lobby was a giant game room with an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator that went up at least forty floors, a climbing wall on the other side, an indoor bungee jumping bridge, virtual relative suits with working laser guns, hundreds of video games, each with a widescreen TV and there was no one waiting for the games. There were even waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every food imaginable.

"Hey!" A man said with a white and yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts and flip flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino, Here's your room key."

"Um… but…" Percy stutterers.

"No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, room 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or what-ever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in restaurants and on all the games and rides."

He handed them each a green plastic credit card. Percy asks the man a few questions but he laughed. They took the elevator upstairs and checked into their room. It was a suite with three separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub and there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun.

They took showers, changed their clothes which fitted them perfectly, and ate some food. Macaria could feel black clouds wanting to go around her as a warning but they immediately disappears. They went downstairs and played a bunch of different things.

Percy bungee jumped the lobby five or six times, did the waterslide, snowboard the artificial ski slope and played virtual reality laser tag and FBI sharpshooters. Annabeth played trivia games and was building her own holographic 3D city. Macaria spent most of her time playing different fighting games and consoles. But something kept nagging her in the head.

It took for her to speak to two strange kids that reminded her of something. The girl had black eyes gleamed and silky dark hair. She was lean and a little shorter than average height, she had olive skin and wore a floppy green hat that hid her face. Her hair reached to her mid back and she had freckles and a beautiful girl and she introduced herself as Bianca di Angelo. The girl seemed to be the same age as she was, maybe a little younger but she couldn't tell.

There was a little boy that was always clinging to her and seemed to be around the age of ten or younger. The boy had black hair that was messy and shaggy with olive skin. He wore black clothing with pirate designs and beautiful brown eyes that had a strange glint in them. His name was Nico di Angleos. Both of them gestured with their hands a lot. His sister was shy and quiet while her brother was a bit clueless. Nico played with a collectible card and figure game that involved trading cards and miniature figurines and focused mainly on Greek mythology with some Roman Legionnaires.

The boy had tried to explain to her the game but she couldn't understand. It wasn't until she saw a figure named Thanatos that she remembered.

"The quest!" Macaria yelled and was about to run to find Annabeth and Percy when she felt a strange pull towards the siblings. She felt as though they were very similar to herself in a strange way and darkness seemed to follow them everywhere they went. "Maybe…" She went over to the siblings and gave them her card which they looked at her confused.

"What's this?" Bianca asked suspiciously.

"It's where you can…. Find me…" Macaria says. "In case you realize something wrong…. My names Macaria Jackson, don't forget" They gave her blank looks and Bianca stuffed the card into her pockets and went back to paying their games. She then went upstairs and grabbed everything they forgot as well as stuffed a bunch of food into their bags and placed the card in her pocket. She ran downstairs to find Percy and Annabeth but they were already downstairs talking to the bellhop.

"Guys!" Macaria yelled and ran up to them. They walked towards the door and ignored the smell of food, games and a nice bed. They burst through the doors of the Lotus Casino and ran down the sidewalk. It was stormy with flighting flashing out in the desert. "How long were we there?"

"Five days." Annabeth said.

"Now we only have one day left until the summer solstice." They took a cab three hundred miles to Santa Monica Pier as fast as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

"Get us there fast, and you can keep the change." Annabeth said and the car's speedometer never dipped below ninety five the whole way through the Mojave Desert. Percy told them about all of his dreams. They didn't have much to go on in his story. They were going to the Underworld because they had no leads, Ares had vanished and they were simply stuck following the quest's orders. The cab sped west and at sunset the taxi dropped them off at the beach in Santa Monica.

They went to the edge of the surf. Percy stepped into the water and kept walking until they couldn't see him anymore. By the time he came back, clothes dried, the sunset had darkened on the surface. Percy explained that the Nereid have given Percy three pearls, saying to use them when they were in great need.

Annabeth grimaced. "No gift comes without a price."

"They were free."

"No." She shook her head. ""There is no such thing as a free lunch.'' That's an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into English. There will be a price. You wait." They turned their backs on the sea and continued forward. No one seemed to have heard DOA Recording Studios and had to duck into alleys to avoid the cops since apparently they were very familiar faces on television.

There was a television in front of an appliance store window playing an interview with Gabe who was talking to barbara Walters. He was in the middle of a poker game where a young blonde woman was sitting next to him patting his head while being interviewed in the apartment. A fake tear glistened on his cheek. There were different photos of them including Annabeth and Ares. Annabeth had to pull them away from the window before they tried to break the tv. There were different unsavory looking characters coming out into the street, LA was big, long and difficult to navigate compared to the New York with the subway system and street pattern.

There were a few gangbangers, bums and street hawkers that looked at them suspiciously. "Hey, you." A voice said in the darkness and there a gang of six rich white kids circling them. Macaria aimed her fist towards the leader and he screamed in pain.

"If we can take a couple of monsters, rich kids like at Yancy's should be no problem!" Macaria yelled as one of them aimed a fist at her head which she ducked. It was an all out brawl and they had a few hits taken on them but the other kids were no match for them. Annabeth appeared and reappeared with her hat while Percy aimed quick hits at the other kids. Once they were down they dashed into the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, where gold letters were etched in black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS. NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING. It was nearly midnight but the lobby was brightly lit and filled with people. Behind the security desk was a very familiar man standing guard.

They walked inside the DOA lobby where Muzak played softly on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were matching steel gray and pencil cactuses grew in the corner like a skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather and all of the seats were taken. There were some people sitting on couches, other stand up, some more staring out the window and a few waiting for the elevator. They didn't talk or more. They were transparent. The security guard's desk was a raised podium.

"Your name is Chiron?" Percy asked bewildered. The man leaned across the desk. His smile was sweet and cold.

"Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?" Charon asked with a strang british accent.

"N-no."

"Sir." He added smoothly.

"Sir."

He pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters. "Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-A-R-O-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON."

"Charon."

"Amazing! Now: Mr. Charon."

"Mr. Charon," Percy said.

"Well done." He sat back. "I hate being confused with that old horseman. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?"

"We want to go to the Underworld." Annabeth said and Charon's mouth twitched.

"Well, that's refreshing."

"It is?" she asked.

"Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No. 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.'" He looked us over. "How did you die, then?" He sent a long look at her and smirked. "Niece?"

Macaria froze and all of them looked at her. "Please… Uncle… we need to go to the Underworld."

He let a growling sound deep in his throat and all of the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches.

"As much as your father would love to see you." Charon said lowly. "Leave and I'll forget I saw you."

"We have these." Percy said taking out the drachmas from her bag. Charon started to go for the coins but Percy snatched them back.

"No service, no tip." Percy said bravely and Charon growled a deep, blood chilling sound. The spirits of the dead started pounding on the elevator doors. Percy took out the rest of the coins that were given to them by Chiron and Ares. Percy then bribes Charon into letting them pass and tells Hades that he'll mention a pay raise.

"Come along." Charon says and scops up the money. They push through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at their clothes and whispering quietly in their ears. Charon shoved them out of the way grumbling and escorted them into the elevator, which was already crowded. Each of the souls were holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabbed two spirtis who were about to get on and pushed them back into the lobby. "I'd say keep this a secret from your father but I'm sure he'll be giving me and you a firm talking to."

He shuts the doors and puts a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and they stared to descend. The more forward they weren't the more the shadows started to way around her. The air turned misty and the spirits started changing shapes, their modern clothes flickered and turned into gray hooded robes. The floor began to sway and Charon's Italian suit was replaced with a long black robe. His glasses were gone and his eyes had empty sockets. The flesh of his face became transparent.

The elevator turned into a wooden barge and Charon was poling them across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things plastic dolls, crushed car-nations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges.

The River Styx," Annabeth murmured. "It's so ..."

"Polluted," Charon said. "For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across-hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me."

The mist curled off the water and the ceiling was full of stalactites. Ahead the far shore glimmered with greenish light. Macaria didn't feel any different as they continued down the River Styx. "Was I born here?" She asked Charon.

"Yes." Charon says. "You lived here for a while until Thanatos realized it wouldn't be wise to raise a child in the Underworld, Hypnos passed you to Poseidon. None of us had much of an idea where you were until Hypnos found you."

"Is that why you kept stalking me when I was younger?" She asks sarcastically and he laughs.

The shoreline of the Underworld came into view and Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which seemed to be boundless in length. In the distance she could see a terrifying and gigantic black Rottweiler which was easily bigger than the Hellhound which was a tiny puppy compared to it. He wore a chain collar with three holes and had blood red eyes, razor sharp teeth and nails and had a snake for a tail. He was semi transparent.

"Old Three-Face is hungry," Charon said. His smile turned skeletal in the greenish light. "Bad luck for you, godlings. I'd wish you luck, mate, but there isn't any down here. Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise."

He put the golden coins into his pouch and took the pole. He ferried the empty barge back across the river. They followed up the worn path. There were three seperate entrances under one large black archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. The entrance had a metal detector with security camera on top and black robed ghouls in toll booths. The dead queued up in three lines, two marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. They got closer to the gates and there was Cerberus.

Macaria let out a hand and the middle head craned toward her and sniffed the air. It's large tongue licked her hand and the left and right head growled at Percy and Annabeth. She couldn't help but smile at the creature and ruffled it's head. But the other heads turned to the others.

"Tens seconds to pray to the god of your choice." Macaria says right after Cerberus growls at them.

"Five seconds."

Annabeth took out a red rubber ball the size of a grapefruit. It had WATERLAND, DENVER, CO. on it, She raised the ball and marched straight up to him.

She shouted, "See the ball? You want the ball, Cerberus? Sit!"

The dog was stunned and all three heads cocked sideways, it's six nostrils dilated.

"Sit!" Annabeth called again and Cerberus licked his three sets of lips, shifted on his haunches and sat crushing a dozen spirits underneath him and they made hissing sounds.

Annabeth said, "Good boy!"

She threw Cerberus the ball. The middle head's mouth caught it and the others started to snap at the middle.

"Drop it." Annabeth ordered. Cerberus's heads stopped fighting and looked at her. The ball was wedged between two of his teeth like a tiny piece of gum. He made a loud, scary whimper, then dropped the ball, now slimy and bitten nearly in half, at Annabeth's feet. Annabeth motioned for Percy to go to the EZ DEATH line. He inched forward warily and the dog growled.

"Cerberus." Macaria said with a warning tone in her voice and the dog whimpered. Cerberus also had a habit of calling her Princess. "Go Annabeth."

Both of them walked between the legs and made it through. She took out her hand again and all three heads went down. "You're alright. Good job, your parents would be proud." The dog yipped happily together and she tossed the ball, he immediately grabbed it. She walked under his belly and joined them. Annabeth explained she had a Doberman at her dad's house when she was younger. The dog let out a pitiful sound and Annabeth and Macaria stared at him.

"Good boy," Annabeth said, but her voice sounded melancholy and uncertain. " I'll come visit you soon. I-L promise." Annabeth turned to Percy. "Let's go."

"I'm meant to come back." Macaria says. "Don't worry, play with the spirits." They pushed through the metal detector and it immediately screamed and flashed red lights.

"Unauthorized possessions! Magic detected!" Cerberus started to bark and they ran through the Underworld. They spent a few minutes dodging the ghouls and Annabeth wiped a tear from her cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

The Field of Asphodel was filled with black grass that had been trampled on by billions of deaf feet. It was filled with millions of dead souls. It was pitch black inside and there was only low whispers coming from the stadium. There was a warm and moist wind that blew over the field like a swamp. Black poplar trees grew in clumps. The cavern ceiling was high above them and had stalactites which glowed faint gray and were as sharp claws. Their faces shimmer, looking slightly angry or confused. As they came up to speak their voices sounded like bats twittering. They were unable to understand them, so the dead frowned and moved away.

They followed the line of new arrivals, doding the security guards, and snaked from the main gates toward a black tented pavilion with a banner that read:

JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION

Welcome, Newly Deceased!

Out the back of the tent were two smaller lines. The left had spirits flanked by security ghouls with marched down a rocky path toward the Field of Punishment, that glowed and smoked in the distance. It was a vast and cracked wasteland with rivers of lava, minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different tourture areas. From far away there were spirits chased by hellhounds, burned at the stake, running naked through cactus patches and strangely some listening to opera music. There was a tiny hill, with an ant sized figure of Sisyphus struggling to move the boulder to the top. The torture became worse and worse the farther they looked.

To the right side led down to Elysium.: a small valley surrounded by walls, similar to a gated community. Beyond the security gates were neighborhoods of beautiful houses from every time period, silver and gold flowers which bloomed on the lawns and grass rippled in rainbow colors. There was the sound of laughter and the smell of barbecue cooking. In the middle was a glittering blue lake with three small islands, similar to vacation resorts in the Bahamas. The Isles of the Blest, for those who had been reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium.

"That's what it's all about." Annabeth said. "That's the place for heroes." There were very few amount of people in Elysium, much smaller compared to the Fields of Asphodel and the Fields of Punishment. They left the judgement pavilion and moved deeper into the Asphodel Fields. The colors faded from their clothing, the light seemed to dim and the crowds that were chattering were disappearing.

A few miles of walking later, there was a familiar screech in the distance. Near the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian. Above the parapets were the Furies. All of the sudden the sneakers sprouted wings and Macaria shot forward, landing flat on her back in the grass.

"Macaria?" Annabeth said. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't-" THe shoes started flapping like crazy, they started levitating off the ground and started dragging her away from them.

"Maia! Maia! Maia!" Macaria yelled and tried to grab either of their hands but she started picking up speed, shooting downhill.

"Untie the shoes!" Annabeth shouted as they ran after her. Macaria let out a scream as she ripped through the legs of the spirits. She was heading straight towards the gates of Hades palace but the shoes veered sharply to the right and dragged her in the opposite direction. She felt like she was going to throw up.

The slope got steeper and steeper and the speed only seemed to climb. The cavern walls narrowed on both sides, the black grass and trees weren't anywhere to be seen. Only the dim light of the stalactites above.

"Macaria!" Percy yelled, his voice echoing. "Hold on to something!"

"What?!" She yelled and tried grabbing at the gravel. Nothing seemed to work. The tunnels only became darker and colder. The hairs on her arms stood up as she saw the tunnel widened into a huge dark cavern, in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block. She couldn't do anything as she was sliding towards the edge.

"Come on, Percy!" She heard Annabeth yell.

"But that's-"

"I know" Annabeth shouted. "The place you described in your dream! But Macaria's going to fall if we don't catch him." Macaria continued to yell and scream as she clawed at the ground but the winged shoes continued to drag her towards the pit. She felt her body drop and a strong hand grab her and pull her into their arms. The shoes were ripped from her feet and she could hear Percy and Annabeth gasp. Before she was able to look and see who saved her, she was placed on the ground and the being disappeared.

"What…?" Macaria asks and looks down at her bloody hands..

"He must have been a god." Annabeth says, her face bright read. "I would've thought he was cupid, he was so beautiful." Even Percy was blushing in awe of whoever had appeared.

"I… was saved…?" Macaria asks confused.

"He looked a lot like you."

"But he had beautiful wings."

"He had gold eyes too."

Macaria pushes herself away from the edge and was right about to explain who it was.

"Wait." Percy said. "Listen."

A few seconds past and Annabeth says. "Percy, this place-" There was a low, evil voice coming from the pit. "Tartarus, The entrance to Tartarus," Percy takes out his bronze sword, allowing to to gleam into the darkness. The voice falters for a second and resumes it's chant. Macaria felt a strange pull coming from Tartarus, a sense of familiarity but she pushes it back into her head.

"Let's go." She said. They began to walk forward but a sheering headache was banging on her head as the voice got louder and angrier behind them. Her legs feeling like lead and a low voice was whispering in an ear. The backpack weight seemed to make her drag her feet along the path. Her cheek began to burn as though it was on fire and she started to run with Percy and Annabeth behind her.

A second later a cold blast of wind pulled at their backs, if they were any closer to the edge they would've been sucked in. They struggled forward and reached the top of the tunnel, where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel. The wind stopped as a wail of outrage echoes from deep in the tunnel. Macaria could hear in her ear a possessive voice saying "Mine." In her ear.

"Macaria! Your cheek!" Percy and Annabeth yelled as she noticed a big bruise on her cheek and the same hot feeling without the pain returned. Macaria placed a hand on her cheek and shook her head.

"Let's keep going," She places the shoes from Waterland on her feet. Noticing her… all of their…. Trembling bodies. The Furies circled the parapet, high above and the outer walls of the fortress glittered black. There was a two story tall bronze gate wide open. The engraving on the gate were

scenes of death. Some looked so familiar to what had happened not too long ago, a vision into the past… humanity's mistakes.

The courtyard was a garden filled with multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs and strange luminous plants that grow without sunlight. There were jewels that made up for the absence of flowers, rubies as big as fists, clumps of diamonds and other jewels she couldn't name. There at the center was an orchard of pomegranate trees, the blooms were neon orange bright in the darkness.

"The garden of Persephone." Annabeth said. "Keep walking." There was a tart smell from the pomegranates that reminded her of the story of Persephone, how one bit could keep you trapped in the Underworld forever. They walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor without a ceiling, only a single cavern roof, far above.

The doorway was guarded by skeleton in different military gear. Their hollow eye sockets followed them as they walked down the hall, towards the large set of doors at the opposite end. Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors grinning down, rocket propelled grenade launchers held across their chests. The bag seemed to weigh a ton by now and Percy took it instead.

"Well, guys." Percy said. "I suppose we should.. Knock." Hot wind blew down the corridor and the door swung open. The guards stepped aside.

"I guess that means entrez-vous." Annabeth said and the room was as Percy had descripedit, though the throne of Hades was occupied. He was about ten fet tall and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was pale white while his hair was shoulder length and jet black. He radiated power and had a throne of fused human bones. His eyes were intense and mesmerizing.

"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon." Hades said. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

Percy paused and took a step forward. "Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests." Hades raised an eyebrow and sat forward in his throne. There was shadowed faces that appeared in the folds of his robes, of torment.

"Only two requests?" Hades said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

Percy swallowed and places at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades. IT was shaped like a black flowed, gilded with gold. Annabeth cleared her throat and prodded Percy in the back with his fingers.

"Lord Hades," Percy said. "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be ... bad. Return Zeus's master bolt to me. Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

Annabeth sent a look to Macaria, they had to make sure that Hades didn't actually take the bolt and Percy was making sure they had their answers.

Hades's eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?" Percy, Annabeth and Macaria sent each other a look.

"Percy does not have the Helm of Darkness." Macaria said bravely, though she couldn't help but feel intimidated by Hades. The throne room shook with a strong tremor as debris fell from the cavern ceiling. The doors burst open all along the walls and skeletal warriors marched in by the hundreds from every time period and nation. THey lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.

"Do you think I want war, godling?" Hades bellowed.

"No sir." Macaria said not trusting Percy to keep his mouth shut. "Though others believe your do, they believe you wish to expand your kingdom."

Hades went into a rant.

"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields? Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open? More security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

"Charon wants a pay raise." Percy blurred out.

"Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war."

"So you did not take Zeus's master bolt." Percy stated.

"Lies!" More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."

"His plan?" Percy asks.

"You were the thief on the winter solstice," he said. "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus, You took the master bolt and my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!"

"But Percy didn't steal the bolt!" Macaria said raising her voice.

"Do not play innocent with me, girl. You and the satyr have been helping this hero coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?"

"No!" Percy said. "Poseidon didn't-I didn't-"

"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled, "because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you."

"You didn't try to stop us? But-"

"Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counter proposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades."

The soldiers took a step forward.

"Please." Macaria begged, seeing Percy's red ears about to burst from anger. "I have told my Aunts that Percy does not have the Helm of Darkness and I swore upon the River Styx! Ares-" Macaroa turned over to Percy and grabbed the bag that she was carrying.

She unzipped the bag and grabbed. There inside was a two foot long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy.

"How-" Annabeth asked in shock.

"Lord Hades wait." Percy said. "This is all a mistake."

"A mistake." Hades roared and the skeletons aimed their weapons. From high above there were the Furies who had swooped down to perch on the back of Hades' throne. They sent their niece a look she couldn't quiet understand.

"There is no mistake," Hades said. "I know why you have come-I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her."

Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his pal and it exploded on the steps in front of them. There was their mother, frozen in a shower of gold. Neither Percy nor Macaria could speak. They reached out to her but the light was as hot as a bonfire.

"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

There was a slight movement from Percy and Hades immediately shoke. "Ah, the pearls." Hades said. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson." Percy's hand seem to move against his will and it brought out the pearls.

"Only three," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

Percy looked at them with grim faces.

"Decide, boy!" Hades yelled. Annabeth tried to say something but Percy stopped her.

"I know what to do," Percy said. "Take these."

"But, Percy…" Annabeth said.

"I'm willing to stay behind, Percy." Macaria said. "I can survive here."

"Mom would never forgive me." Percy said "For either decision."

"I'm sorry," Percy told their mother. "I'll be back. I'll find a way."

The smug look on Hades's face faded. He said, "Godling ... ?"

"I'll find your helm, Uncle," Percy old him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."

"Do not defy me-"

"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls."

"Percy Jackson, you will not-"

Percy shouted, "Now, guys!"

They smashed the pearls at their feet and for a moment nothing happened.

"Destroy them!" Hades yelled and an army of skeletons rushed forwards. Sword out, guns clicking to automatic. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame. The skeletons opened fire and the pearl fragments exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea water. There was a milky white sphere they are encased in and they started to float off the ground. Spears and bullets sparked harmlessly off the pearl bubbles and they floated up. Hades yelled and the entire fortress shook.

"Look up!" Annabeth yelled. "We're going to crash!' They were racing right toward the stalactites.

"How do you control these things?!"

"I don't think you do!" Percy yelled. And they screamed as the bubbles slammed into the ceiling and there was darkness.

They were heading up, through the solid rocks and then the pearl broke through the ocean floor They sword through the water and exploded out onto the surface. They were in the middle of Santa Monica Bay, knocking a surfer off his board with an angry "Dude!"

Macaria looked over to Percy and they grabbed Annabeth over to a life buoy. There was a shark circling them, a great white about elven feet long.

"Get away." Macaria hissed angrily as Percy said "Beat it." The shark turned and raced off. The surfer screamed something about bad mushrooms and paddles away from them as fast as possible. It was early in the morning, June 21st and it was the day of the summer solstice.


	15. Chapter 15

There in the distance, Los Angeles was on fire. There was smoke rising from neighborhoods all around the city, there was a giant earthquake all because of Hades. A Coast Guard boat picked them up, though they were busy because they didn't ask any questions about their street clothes and how they were in the middle of the day. The radios were jammed with distress calls.

They were dropped off at Santa Monica pier with towels around their shoulders and water bottles that said I'M A JUNIOR COAST GUARD! And sped off to save more. With a wave of Macaria's hand there was a wave of heat that hit them and they were dry, the water evaporating off their clothes in a rush of steam.

They stumbled down the beach, watching the city burn against the sunrise. Percy grabbed the backpack and they dragged their feet.

"I can't believe we were right." Annabeth grumbled. "We went all that way-"

"A strategy worthy of Athena."

"Hey." Annabeth warned.

"You get it, don't you?"

Her eyes dropped and anger faded. "Yeah. I get it."

"The prophecy was right," Percy said. "You shall go west and face the god who has turned.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus's master bolt, and Hades's helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three way war. And I'll have caused it."

"Well it's not your fault Percy." Macaria said glaring at a figure in the distance. There was Ares, waiting for them.

"Hey, kid." Ares said, pleased to see Percy. "You were supposed to die."

"You tricked me," Percy said. "You stole the helm and the master bolt."

Ares grinned. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power that's a big no no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands."

"Who did you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice."

It seemed to amuse him. "Doesn't matter. The point is, kid, you're impeding the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus'll be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this ..."

From his pocket he took out a ski cap and placed it between the handlebars of his bike. It immediately transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three way slugfest going."

"But they're your family!" Annabeth protested.

Ares shrugged. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say."

"You gave me the backpack in Denver," Percy said. "The master bolt was in there the whole time."

"Yes and no," Ares said. "It's probably too complicated for your little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket, right? Anyway I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades... Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way-no loss. I still had the weapon."

"But why not just keep the master bolt for yourself?" Percy asked. "Why send it to Hades?"

Ares twitched his jaw and he seemed to be in a trance for a few seconds. "Why didn't I ... yeah ... with that kind of firepower ..."

They exchanged nervous looks until Ares's face cleared. "I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught red handed, holding the thing."

"You're lying," Percy said. "Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea, was it?"

"Of course it was!" Smoke drifted up from his sunglasses.

"You didn't order the theft," Percy guessed. "Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around."

"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!"

Percy hesitated. "Who said anything about dreams?"

Ares looked agitated, he tried to cover it with a smirk. "Let's get back to the problem at hand, kid. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. You just might get those hard headed idiots to listen to you. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal."

With a snap of his fingers, the sand exploded at his feet and out came a wild boar, even larger than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin seven. The beats pawed at the sand, glaring at Percy as it lowered it's razor sharp tusks and waited for the command to kill.

"Fight me yourself, Ares." Percy said stepping into the surf.

He laughed, though it seemed off. "You've only got one talent, kid, running away. You ran from the Chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You don't have what it takes."

"Scared?"

"In your adolescent dreams." His sunglasses were melting from the heat of his eyes. "No direct involvement. Sorry, kid. You're not at my level."

"Percy, run!" Annabeth and Macaria yelled. The boar rushed at Percy as he uncapped his pen and side stepped. The sword was in his hand and he slashed upward, the boar's right tusk fell at his feet, while it charged into the sea.

"Wave!" Percy shouted and a wave surged up from nowhere and engulfed the boar, wrapping it around like a blanket. It squealed in terror and then it was swallowed by the sea. Percy turned back cockily at Ares. "Are you going to fight me now? Or are you going to hide behind another pet?'

Ares face was purple with rage. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into-"

"A cockroach. Or a tapeworm. Yeah, I'm sure. That'd save you from getting your godly hide whipped, wouldn't it?" Percy said.

Flames danced along the top of his glasses. "Oh, man, you are really asking to be smashed into a grease spot."

"If I lose, turn me into anything you want. Take the bolt. If I win, the helm and the bolt are mine and you have to go away." Ares sneered and sung the baseball bat off his shoulders.

"How would you like to get smashes: classic or modern?" Percy showed Ares his sword.

"That's cool, dead boy," he said. "Classic it is." The baseball bat changed into a large two handed sword. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth.

"Percy please." Macaria said nervously. "We just went down to the Underworld, I don't want to have to go down to visit you when you're dead."

"She's right Percy, he's a god!" Annabeth yelled.

"He's a coward." Percy told them.

"But Percy-" Macaria said.

"I can do this." Percy said, his eyes begging her to trust him.

"Wear this, at least. For luck." Annabeth said and took off her necklace. "Reconciliation. Athena and Poseidon together."

Percy blushed and smiled sweetly. "Thanks."

Macaria gave her brother a hug and whispered: "If you're in trouble, you can't stop me from helping you. We already lost our mother, if you leave too…. I don't think I could dear the burden…" Percy wipes a tear from her eye and gives her and strong hug.

"You all done saying goodbye?" Ares came toward Percy, his duster trailing behind him, his word glinting like fire. "I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"

Percy said nothing and kept his feet in the surf, backing into the water up to his ankles. Ares cleaved downward for his head but the water pushed him into the air and he catapulted over him, slashing as he came down. Ares was just as quick as he twisted where the strike could have caught him directly in the spine, but it was deflected off the end of his sword hilt.

"Not bad it bad." Ares said grinning. He slashes again and Percy was forced to jump onto dry land. He tried to sidestep back into the water but Ares outmaneuvered him, Percy was backing away from the surf looking for opening to attack. Percy stepped inside with a thrust, but Ares knocked his blade out of his hands and kicked him in the stomach. He went upward into the air for about thirty feet and was lucky that he landed on the soft sand dune.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, grabbing both Macaria's and Percy's attention. "Cops!"

Percy managed to get up from his feet and Macaria saw red lights flashing on the shoreline boulevard. The car doors slammed.

"There, officer!" A man yelled. "See?"

"Looks like that kid on TV… what the heck.." An older male cop with a gruff voice said.

That guy's armed." A female cop said. "Call for backup." Percy rolled onto one side as Ares's blade slashed the sand. Percy dashed for his sword and scooped it up, laughing at Ares's face, but it was deflected once again. Percy stepped back towards the surf, Ares followed.

"Admit it, kid." Ares said. "You got no hope. I'm just toying with you." Annabeth and Macaria were thirty feet away from Percy to his left. There was another cop car which jumped pulled in, with sirens wailing. Spectators were also there and had started to gather. There were disguised satyrs and shimmering dead spirits as well as the Furies above. The sirens only seemed to increase.

Percy stepped farther into the water but Ares was too fast, the tip of his blade ripped his sleeve and grazed his forearm.

"Drop the guns.' Set them on the ground. Now!" A voice on a megaphone said and it made sense that the mortals couldn't see what we could. Ares glared at the spectators, at the moment there were five police cars and a line of officers crouching behind them, with their pistols trained on them.

"This is a private matter!" Ares yelled. "Be gone." We swept his hand and a wall of red flames rolled across the patrol cars, the vehicles exploded and the crowd behind them started screaming and scattered.

Ares roared with laughter. "Now, little hero. Let's add you to the barbecue." He slashed and Percy deflected his blade, he tried to fake Ares out but his blow was knocked aside. The waves hit him in the back while Ares was up to his thighs. The water behind Percy receded and as Ares came forward, Percy lowered his blade and as Ares raised his sword the tide was released and he jumped racing towards Ares on a wave. A six foot wall of water smashed him in the face and the god began to curse and sputter with a mouth full of seaweed. Percy landed behind him with splash and feinted towards his head, Percy changed direction and lunged to the side and stabbed Riptide straight down into the water, sending it into the god's heel.

The sea was blasted back from Ares, leaving a wet circle of sand fifty feet wide. Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, flowed from a gash in the war god's boot. Ares eyes were filled with a mixture of different emotions as he limped towards Percy, muttering ancient Greek curses. All of the sudden, Ares stopped, a cloud covered the sun and light faded, sound and color were draining away. A cold and heavy presence passed over the beach, making time slow and the temperature dropping to freeing.

Then the darkness lifted. The battle ground was in ruins, the police cars burned behind, the spectators had fled and Macaria, Annabeth and Grover stood on the beach in a mixture of shock in fear, as the water flooded back around Ares's feet, his glowing golden ichor dissipating in the tide. Ares lowered his sword.

"You have made an enemy, godling," he told me. "You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson. Beware."

His body began to glow and Macaria felt her senses shouting at her to say something to Percy. "Percy!" Annabeth and Macaria shouted. "Don't watch!" Ares revealed his true immortal form and all of us had looked away, the light had died and by the time they looked back, Ares had gone. The tide rolled out to reveal Hades's bronze helm of darkness, and Percy picked it up, walking towards his friends. Macaria ran over to Percy and gave him a hug. She looked up, hearing flapping leathery wings and looked at the Furies.

"We saw the whole thing," Alecto hissed. "So ... it truly was not you?" Percy passed the helmet to Macaria and she gave it to the Furies.

"Return that to Lord Hades, " Percy said. "Tell him the truth. Tell him to call off the war." Alecto accepted the helm but stopped to stare at Percy. She ran a forked tongue over her green, leathery lips.

"Live well, Percy Jackson. Become a true hero. Because if you do not, if you ever come into my clutches again …" She said and cackled. The Furies held eye contact with Macaria and they fluttered into the smoke filled sky and disappeared. The siblings joined their friends.

"Percy …" Grover said. "That was so incredibly …"

"Terrifying," said Annabeth.

"Cool!" Grover corrected.

"I'm just happy you're safe." Macaria told him and Percy sent her a small smile, only for it to disappear.

"Did you guys feel that... whatever it was?" Percy asked, and the three nodded.

"Must've been the Furies overhead," Grover said.

"I don't think so…" Macaria said and looked at Percy and Annabeth who agreed with me. It felt much like the pit. Grover passed the backpack to Grover and they looked on to see the master bolt still inside.

"We have to get back to New York," Percy said. "By tonight."

"That's impossible," Annabeth said, "unless we-"

"Fly," Percy agreed.

She stared at him. "Fly, like, in an airplane, which you were warned never to do lest Zeus strike you out of the sky, and carrying a weapon that has more destructive power than a nuclear bomb?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "Pretty much exactly like that. Come on."


	16. Chapter 16

According to the L.A. news, there was an explosion at the beach that they were just in, it was caused by a kidnapper firing a shogun at a police car. The 'kidnapper' accidentally hit a gas main that ruptured during the earthquake. The kidnapper was 'Ares' and had abducted the three of demi-gods from New York and brought them across the country during the ten days. The best news that neither Percy nor Macaria were considered international criminals, everything from the Greyhound bus in Jersey to the beach was taken care of due to them trying to 'escape their kidnapper'.  
The trio was in the police custody and the reporters had explained them the entire story. All they had to do was act tearful and exhausted, which was easy, and pretend to be victimized kids on the camera (which in a way was true, beings victims of the gods). Macaria had pretended to be too traumatized by the incident and hid her face in Percy's shoulders while holding Annabeth's hand.

"All I want," Percy said, choking back his fake tears, "is to see my loving stepfather again. Every time I saw him on TV, calling me a delinquent punk, I knew ... somehow ... we would be okay. And I know he'll want to reward each and every person in this beautiful city of Los Angeles with a free major appliance from his store. Here's the phone number." The police and reporters were moved that they raised money for three tickets on the next plane to New York.

Macaria didn't let go of Percy's and Annabeth's hands as they boarded the plane, the fear of being killed by Zeus like Sally's parents was all she could think about. Takeoff was horrible and every spot of turbulence was as though she had mini heartattacks every second. Neither Percy nor Annabeth were in a better position, unable to unclench their hands from their armrest until they touched down safely at La Guardia. They also clutched her hands until they turned white, a feat that was rather difficult considering her skin was brown. The press was waiting for them outside security, there was a black cloud and Macaria couldn't help but thank her grandmother.

The Mist did it's job and the press ran over towards the frozen yogurt, as they grabbed their bags from baggage claim. Annabeth said goodbye to the siblings as she took a taxi back to Half-Blood Hill to tell Chiron everything that had happened, she protested at first but eventually they were able to persuade her. Macaria and Percy hopped into a taxi and headed into Manhattan. It took only thirty minutes for them to reach the lobby of the Empire State Building.

They must've looked rather pitiful, with tattered clothes, scraped up faces and a lack of sleep for over twenty four hours. Percy walked up to the guard at the front desk and said "Six hundredth floor" as Macaria stood a few feet behind him, drained and tired from social interactions. The guard was reading a huge book with a picture of a wizard on the front, the guard took a moment to look up.

"No such floor, kiddo." The guard said.

"We need an audience with Zeus." Percy said and motioned Macaria forward, taking her hand.

"Sorry?" The guard said with a vacant smile on his face.

"You heard him." Macaria said, agitation lased in her voice.

"No appointment, no audience, kiddo. Lord Zeus doesn't see anyone unannounced." The guard said and Macaria narrowed her eyes.  
"Bolt." She said and froze, his face going pale. She put her hand in the bookbag on Percy's back and Macaria guessed he must've been able to see the glow of the bolt because his face went white.

"That isn't." He trailed off.

"It is." Macaria said.

"You want my sister to take it out and-" Percy said but was cut off.

"No! No!" The guard scrambled to his seat and fumbled around his desk, looking for something. Macaria released her hold on the bolt and zipped it back up. The guard handed Percy a key card. "Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you… besides your sister of course." He said quickly. They followed his instructions and as the elevator door closed and Percy slipped the key into the slot, the card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that said 600.

They waited for a long time and Macaria took it as a chance to tell Percy about what she and Annabeth had been theorizing. Percy and Macaria tried to list some of the counselors but the door slid open. They stepped out and Macaria felt her blood run cold. She rubbed her eyes in shock, blinking multiple times in awe. There was a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air, below was Manhattan and in front were white marble steps that wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. Macaria pinched Percy, receiving an "Ow!" in return, though Percy had the same shocked and bewildered expression she saw sure she had on her face.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multi-leveled palaces-a city of mansions-all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. There was an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago.

Percy took the first step and Macaria released his hand. There were dryads hat were giggling and throwing olives a Percy from their garden, while the rest of them gave Macaria hugs and a rather touchy male dryad (which was rare) held onto her and gave her a long kiss on the cheek which made her flush bright red in exchange. He gave her a wink and she heard the usual chorus of "Princess", but with words such as "lovely, special" and others added towards the title.

There were Hawkers in the market offering to sell them ambrosia-on-a-stick, and a new shield, and a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece, as seen on Hephaestus-TV. There were nine muses, lio, Euterpe, Thalia, Melpomeni, Terpsichore, Erato, Polymnia, Ourania and Calliope, tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered satyrs and naiads and young looking teenagers who were probably minor gods and goddesses. Macaria froze as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that Hypnos and Morpheus a few feet behind his father. They looked younger, about teenagers, Morpheus closer to her own age and Hypnos looking more like a young adult.

"Hello, love." Hypnos said and wrapped his arms around her. Macaria tensed up and stared back at him. Morpheus moved over towards the rest of the minor gods and goddesses who were staring at her with interest, only a few of them even glancing at Percy. Percy paused and looked back at her as Hypnos' arms tightened around her. It was obvious that he did not want her going over there, in fact he was against it.

"I'm fine Percy, he won't hurt me." Macaria said and Percy looked at her nervously but nodded. Hypnos pulled her over to some of the muses who started messing with her hair. They were happy to see Hypnos. "Why won't you let me go?"

"Because that would be unwise." A familiar voice said and Macaria looked up to see her father behind them, he aged himself younger, about the same age as his twin. He took a seat beside them and Hypnos placed her between them. "You should've returned with the other halfblood."

"Annabeth?" Macaria asked, though she knew that's who he meant. He stared down at her for a moment and placed an arm around her shoulders, the tension in the air heightened for a second, but every being had frozen into place. There were whispers and her father got up and started walking away, Macaria knew that she must follow him. Eyes watched them as they climbed up the main road, towards the big palace at the peak, which was a reverse from the palace in the Underworld. Macaria couldn't help but feel sympathy for Hades, as the steps led up to a central courtyard and to the throne room. But it wasn't a room, it had massive columns which rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations. It made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet.

There were twelve thrones, built for being the size of Hades, arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. A figure appeared in front of her father and Macaria stopped to look in awe and fear. She knew immediately who it was, the figure was very tall, imposing and muscular, with long black shoulder-length hair with a gray-and-black neatly trimmed beard. He had electric blue eyes with a serious and proud and handsome face. The air around him was thick as she looked at the god wearing a dark blue pinstriped suit.

The gods spoke a very words to each other and Zeus looked directly at her, she looked back at him, her eyes clashing with his. His eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions that she had often seen in her fathers face as with a blinding flash of lightning, he was gone. She caught eye contact with her father and he held out his hand, which she gladly took quickly running over to grab it. His grip tightened as they walked closer to the thrones, Macaria could see two figures standing there. One much smaller than the other.

"Kronos." She heard Percy said and felt a familiar feeling of dread hit her. "The king of the Titans." The room darkened and the fire dimmed. Macaria saw who Percy was talking to. Poseidon, who was tall and handsome with black hair, a neatly trimmed black beard, a deep tan, and sea-green eyes that were surrounded by sun-crinkles. His hands are also scarred and wore Birkenstocks (leather sandals), khaki Bermuda shorts, a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it, and a cap decorated with fishing lures which says "Neptune's Lucky Fishing Hat." The father-daugther duo waited until their conversation was done and Percy noticed them, Posideon had already realized they were there.

As they moved forward, Macaria and Percy watched as the two gods sized each other. Eventually they stopped staring at each other and Poseidon looked down at her. Percy moved protectively besides her and Poseidon's eyes burned with a kind of pride. "You did well, Persus, Macaria." He paused for a moment and stared at Thanathos. "Do not misunderstand me. Whatever else you do, know that you are mine." Macaria tensed as her Father tightened his grip on her hand.

"She is mine." Thanathos said angrily which Posideon paid no mind to.

"And she remains mine." Posiedon said, pride which she could see in Zeus following in his brother. Posideon decided he had spoken enough with her father and looked onto Percy. "You are a true son of the Sea God."

With that the two gods had vanished, leaving Percy and Macaria alone. "Family, huh?" Percy said trying to lighten the mood.

"Family." Macaria said and they walked back through the city of the gods, hand-in-hand. The conversations had stopped, the muses had paused for their concerts, people, satyrs and naiads all turned towards them, their faces filled with respect and gratitude, as they passed, they knelt. They didn't say anything as they were still in a shock of everything that had happened, they hadn't even realized they were back on the streets of Manhattan.

Percy explained the the taxi, as they road back to their mother's apartment, everything that had transpired. Percy rang the door bell and the door opened, there was Sally Jackson. Smelling like peppermint and licorice, weariness and worry evaporating from her face as soon as she saw their faces.

"Macaria! Percy!" She said happily. "Oh, thank goodness. Oh, my babies." She crushed the air out of them and Macaria felt tears run down her her as she clutched onto the women in who raised her for dear life.

"Mom…" Macaria said tearfully. They stood in the hallway, crying as she ran her hands through her hair. Percy pulled away he explained everything that happened and Sally explained everything on her side. Gabe was still as horrible as Macaria had remembered but the two half-bloods had a choice to make. Percy caught her eyes and Macaria released herself from their mother's hold. She knew what they had to do. And luckily Macaria was on good terms with a few powerful gods, she knew they wouldn't mind helping get rid of him.

"Where will you go?" Their mother asked.

"Half-Blood Hill." They said

"For the summer… or forever?"

"I guess that depends." Percy said, they locked eyes and she kissed both of their foreheads.

"You're heroes." She told them. "You'll be the greatest of them all." As they left their home and Gabe said a nasty remark, the look on their mother's face of stern anger, was enough to remind them that she would be fine.

"The meat loaf is coming right up, dear." She said. "Meat loaf surprise." She winked at them.

"They won't mind?" Percy asked.

"They hate him as much as we do." Macaria said happily.


	17. Chapter 17

They were the first heroes to return alive to Half-Blood Hill since Luke, so everyone was rather happy to see them. They wore laurel wreaths to a big feast prepared in their honor, then there was a procession down to the bonfire, where the Heroes got to burn the burial shrouds the cabins had made for them in their absence. Annabeth's shroud was beautiful and made out of gray silk with embroidered owls. Percy said it would be a shame not to bury her in it, Annabeth punched him in the arm as Macaria laughed.

The Ares cabin had volunteered to make the Jackson siblings shrouds, they simply taken two old bedsheets and pained smiley faces with X'ed-out eyes around the border and wrote the word LOSER on Percy's really big in the middle, they seemed too afraid of Macaria's father to even try to write the word on it. Though her and Percy were rather happy to burn them,

Apollo's cabin led the sing-along and passed out s'mores, Percy was surrounded by his old Hermes cabinmates, Annabeth's friends from Athena, while Macaria had the company of the nymphs. Grover was still out searching for Pan. The only ones that were not at the party were Clarrise and her cabinmates, whose poisonous looks which said they would never forgive them. The trio didn't care.

Even Dionysus's welcome-home speech wasn't enough to dampen their spirits. "Yes, yes, so the little brat didn't get himself killed and now he'll have an even bigger head. Well, huzzah for that. In other announcements, there will be no canoe races this Saturday..."

Percy and Macaria moved back into cabin three, since Poseidon deemed her as 'his' which still made both of them shudder. Macaria hoped that her father and the rest of her relatives would bully the Olympians into letting them have their own cabins as well. Only in her and the minor gods dreams.

Sally's letter had arrived a week after they returned from camp. She told them Gabe had left mysteriously-disappeared off the face of the planet, in fact. She'd reported him missing to the police, but she had a funny feeling they would never find him

On a completely unrelated subject, she'd sold her first life-size concrete sculpture, entitled The Poker Player, to a collector, through an art gallery in Soho. She'd gotten so much money for it, she'd put a deposit down on a new apartment and made a payment on her first semester's tuition at NYU. The Soho gallery was clamoring for more of her work, which they called "a huge step forward in super-ugly neorealism.

But don't worry, she wrote. I'm done with sculpture. It's time for her to turn to writing. It didn't take long for the siblings to find out that Medusa's head had mysteriously been cropped off but some unknown figure. The cold on her father's case was enough of a confirmation that it was true. Though she wasn't sure how he did it and why it took a minor gods so long to kill her.

At the bottom, she wrote a P.S.: Percy, Macaria, I've found a good private school here in the city. I've put a deposit down to hold the two of you a spot, in case either of you want to enroll for seventh grade. The two of you could live at home. But if both of you want to go year-round at Half-Blood Hill, I'll understand.

Percy had folded the note carefully and set it on his bedside table, where he read it every night before he went to sleep, trying to decided the answer. He had asked her for an opinion but Macaria had simply said that she would go where-ever he would.

On the Fourth of July, the whole camp gathered at the beach for a fireworks display by cabin nine. Being Hephaestus's kids, they weren't going to settle for a few lame red-white-and-blue explosions. They'd anchored a barge offshore and loaded it with rockets the size of Patriot missiles. According to Annabeth, who'd seen the show before, the blasts would be sequenced so tightly they'd look like frames of animation across the sky. The finale was sup-posed to be a couple of hundred-foot-tall Spartan warriors who would crackle to life above the ocean, fight a battle, then explode into a million colors.

The trio spread a picnic blanket as the fireworks exploded overhead. Hercules killing the Nemean lion, Artemis chasing the boar, George Washington (who, by the way, was a son of Athena) crossing the Delaware.

July passed.

Percy spent his days devising new strategies for capture-the-flag and making alliances with the other cabins to keep the banner out of Ares' hands. Though there was something else that was on his mind that they often spoke about together. The Prophecy.

You shall go west, and face the god who has turned.

The traitor god had turned out to be Ares rather than Hades.

You shall find what was stolen, and see it safe returned.

The master bolt delivered. The helm of darkness back on Hades's head.

You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end

It seems that neither of them wanted to believe the thought that had crossed their minds. Who the betrayer was. Both of them new that there were only twp counselor that they were both friends with. It wasn't Annabeth. But ti could be-

The last night of the summer session came to an end as the campers ate their last meal together and burned part of their dinner for the gods. At the bonfire, the senior counselors awarded the end-of-summer-beads. They received their own leather necklace, where there was a bead for the first summer. Percy had a big blush on his face while Macaria smiled happily. She was still considered an outsider but with Percy at least people pretended she wasn't. It was a bittersweet ending. The design was pitch black, with a sea green trident shimmering on the center for Percy and a black triangle with a square and circle in the center (Squaring the Circle Alchemy original deathly hallows).

"Why am I receiving one?" Macaria asked.

"It seems that you've been separated into your own cabin. Metaphorically." Luke whispered. "And it only seemed fair even if you are officially apart of the Hermes cabin."

"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced. "This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God and the first Daught of Death at this camp, and the quest they undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!" The entire camp got to their feet and cheered, even the Ares' cabin felt obliged to stand. Athena's cabin steered Annabeth to the front so she could share in the applause, which Macaria grabbed her hand and put her in the middle.

It almost made her happy, that for a moment she felt like she belonged. But the fact that she even became a counselor made her an outsider. She held a small smile on her face and looked over to her friends. Annabeth and Percy were red in the face and they were filled with happiness. Annabeth was embarrassed and estatic while Percy seemed to be at peace.

The next morning, Macaria found a form letter on her beside table. She looked over to Percy, who was still sleeping, and saw that he had the same letter. She woke him up and they opened up their letters. Of course Dionysus got both of their names wrong, as she peaked over at Percy's.

Dear_Mary Johnson_,

If you intend to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, you must inform the Big House by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume you have vacated your cabin or died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies will begin work at sundown. They will be authorized to eat any unregistered campers. All personal articles left behind will be incinerated in the lava pit.

Have a nice day!

Mr. D (Dionysus)

Camp Director, Olympian Council #12

"I'm gonna go out to train." Percy said in a rush, she could feel the anxiety radiating off of him as he ran out the door. Macaria took a moment to run out into the woods and spent half an hour racing with the nymphs. When she felt her stomach drop and she felt herself body forward, black clouds trying to block her path, but she ignored them. Macaria felt the invisibility surrounded her body. It didn't take her long to find Percy with Luke, but the moment she arrived Luke snapped his fingers and a small fire burned a hole in the ground at Percy's feet. Out crawled something glistening black, about the size of Percy's hand. A scorpion. Percy moved to go for his pen.

"I wouldn't." Luke cautioned."Pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet. Its stinger can pierce right  
through your clothes. You'll be dead in sixty seconds."

"Luke, what-" Percy said but he paused, a melancholic look on his face. Luke stood up calmly and brushed off his jeans. The scorpion ignored him, only looking at Percy. It crawled up onto his shoe.

""I saw a lot out there in the world, Percy," Luke said. "Didn't you feel it-the darkness gathering, the  
monsters growing stronger? Didn't you realize how useless it all is? All the heroics-being pawns of the gods. They should've been overthrown thousands of years ago, but they've hung on, thanks to us halfbloods."

"Luke… you're talking about our parents." Percy said and Luke laughed.

"That's supposed to make me love them? Their precious 'Western civilization is a disease,  
Percy. It's killing the world. The only way to stop it is to burn it to the ground, start over with something more honest."

"You're as crazy as Ares."

Luke's eyes flared. "Ares is a fool. He never realized the true master he was serving. If I had time, Percy, I could explain. But I'm afraid you won't live that long."

The scorpion crawled onto Percy's pants leg. "Kronos." Percy said. "That's who you serve," The air got colder.

"You should be careful with names," Luke warned.

"Kronos got you to steal the master bolt and the helm. He spoke to you in your dreams."

Luke's eye twitched. "He spoke to you, too, Percy. You should've listened."

"He's brainwashing you, Luke."

"You're wrong. He showed me that my talents are being wasted. You know what my quest was two  
years ago, Percy? My father, Hermes, wanted me to steal a golden apple from the Garden of the  
Hesperides and return it to Olympus. After all the training I'd done, that was the best he could think up."

"That's not an easy quest," I said. "Hercules did it."

"Exactly," Luke said. "Where's the glory in repeating what others have done? All the gods know how to do is replay their past. My heart wasn't in it. The dragon in the garden gave me this"-he pointed angrily at his scar-"and when I came back, all I got was pity. I wanted to pull Olympus down stone by stone right then, but I bided my time. I began to dream of Kronos. He convinced me to steal something worthwhile, something no hero had ever had the courage to take. When we went on that winter-solstice field trip, while the other campers were asleep, I snuck into the throne room and took Zeus's master bolt right from his chair. Hades's helm of darkness, too. You wouldn't believe how easy it was. The Olympians are so arrogant; they never dreamed someone would dare steal from them. Their security is horrible. I was halfway across New Jersey before I heard the storms rumbling, and I knew they'd discovered my theft."

The scorpion was sitting on Percy's knee. "So why didn't you bring the items to Kronos"

Luke's smile wavered. "I ... I got overconfident. Zeus sent out his sons and daughters to find the stolen bolt- Artemis, Apollo, my father, Hermes. But it was Ares who caught me. I could have beaten him, but I wasn't careful enough. He disarmed me, took the items of power, threatened to return them to Olympus and burn me alive. Then Kronos's voice came to me and told me what to say. I put the idea in Ares's head about a great war between the gods. I said all he had to do was hide the items away for a while and watch the others fight. Ares got a wicked gleam in his eyes. I knew he was hooked. He let me go, and I returned to Olympus before anyone noticed my absence." Luke drew his new sword. He ran his thumb down the flat of the blade, as if he were hypnotized by its beauty. "Afterward, the Lord of the Titans ... h-he punished me with nightmares. I swore not to fail again. Back at Camp Half-Blood, in my dreams, I was told that a second hero would arrive, one who could be tricked into taking the bolt and the helm the rest of the way-from Ares down to Tartarus."

"You summoned the hellhound, that night in the forest."

"We had to make Chiron think the camp wasn't safe for you, so he would start you on your quest. We had to confirm his fears that Hades was after you. And it worked."

"The flying shoes were cursed." Percy said. "They were supposed to drag me and the backpack into Tartarus."

"And they would have, if you'd been wearing them. But you gave them to your sister, which made him even happier."

"Why? What's so special about her?" Percy asked, panic in his voice.

"All the gods seem to nagivate towards her." He paused. "The Lord of the Titans, he's been watching her. Ever since she was born. She's a…. Valuable prize." He seemed to realize he'd said too much because he changed topics. "Kronos will rise. You've only delayed his plans. He will cast the Olympians into Tartarus and drive humanity back to their caves. All except the strongest-the ones who serve him."

"Call off the bug." Percy said. "If you're so strong, fight me yourself."

Luke smiled. "Nice try, Percy. But I'm not Ares. You can't bait me. My lord is waiting, and he's got plenty of quests for me to undertake."

"Luke-"

"Goodbye, Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it." Luke walked right beside her and grabbed her arm, the invisibility was gone in that exact moment. He grabbed her roughly and pressed his lips against hers. Macaria's eyes widened and she bit hard down on his bottom lip and pushed him off her her. Luke didn't flinch and whipped the blood off of his face with a smile. "I'm only passing on the message." He slashed his sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness.

Macaria stood there in shock until she saw the scorpion lung at Percy. Percy swatted it away with his hand and uncapped his sword. T jumped at him and he cut it in half in midair.

"Percy… Your hand!" She yelled. There was a huge red welt, which was oozing and smoking with yellow guck. Macaria grabbed Percy as he collapsed in her arms, his body burning. She felt the tears run down her face and she ran forward as fast as she could. There was a loud cracking sound and a moment of darkness and she saw she was in the sickroom of the Big House.

"Please help! Luke summoned a scorpion! And- And!" Chiron moved past her and placed a straw in Percy's mouth, his skin green and graying. One he was down Chiron propped Percy in a bed. His right hand was bandaged like a club. Argus stood guard in the corner and Annabeth brought over a washcloth and dabbed it on his forehead.

"Now, explain everything." And she did, Percy woke up only a second after she finished.

"So it was Luke…" Annabeth's voice faltered, her expression angry and sad. "May the gods curse him.. He was never the same after his quest."

"This must be reported to Olympus." Chiron murmured. "I will go after him."

"Luke is out there right now," Percy said. "I have to go after him."

Chiron shook his head. "No, Percy. The gods-"

"Won't even talk about Kronos," Percy snapped. "Zeus declared the matter closed!"

"Percy, I know this is hard. But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready." Chiron said and Macaria took his hand. Percy looked over to her, a guilty look on his face. He squeezed her hand.

"Chiron ... your prophecy from the Oracle ... it was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it? Was Macaria? And Annabeth?" Percy asked.

Chiron glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Percy, it isn't my place-"

"You've been ordered not to talk to me about it, haven't you?"

His eyes were sympathetic, but sad. "You will be a great hero, child. I will do my best to prepare you. But if I'm right about the path ahead of you …"

Thunder boomed overhead, rattling the windows.

"All right!" Chiron shouted. "Fine!"

He sighed in frustration. "The gods have their reasons, Percy. Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."

"We can't just sit back and do nothing," Percy said.  
"We will not sit back," Chiron promised. "But you must be careful. Kronos wants you to come unraveled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fear and anger. Do not give him what he wants. Train patiently. Your time will come."

"Assuming I live that long." Percy said.

"Really Percy!" Macaria yelled, it was one of the very times she had ever truly been filled with rage. "You want to run off and find Luke?! You'll die! We already almost lost Mom! Wha about you?! Will I have to go on some stupid quest and almost die every single day to get to you some back to life?!"

The room was silent.

"Macaria-"

"Just because my father can control death doesn't mean that I can take losing another member of my family." She said quietly and got up. "I'm going outside. Percy, make your decision." She then left the group on their own and took a seat on the porch. The camp looked completely deserted. The cabins were dark and the vollleyball pit silent. No canoes cut the surface of the lake. Beyond the woods and the strawberry fields, the Long Island Sound glittered in the last light of the sun.

It didn't take long for Annabeth and Percy to follow her outside, though Percy was in much more pain. Looking like death.

"What are you going to do?" Annabeth asked as she took a seat beside Percy, who was avoiding eye contact with me.

"I don't know." Percy said. Annabeth pursed her lips, then said quietly "I'm going home for the year."

"What?" Macaria asked.

"You mean, to your dad's?" Percy asked at the same time. She pointed towards the crest of Half-Blood Hill. Next to Thalia's pine tree, at the very edge of the camp's magical boundaries, a family stood silhouetted: two little children, a woman, and a tall man with blonde hair. They were all waiting. The man was holding a backpack that looked like the one Annabeth had gotten from Waterland in Denver.

"I wrote him a letter when we got back," Annabeth said. "Just like you suggested. I told him ... I was  
sorry. I'd come home for the school year if he still wanted me. He wrote back immediately. We decided... we'd give it another try."

"That took guts." Percy said.

She pursed her lips. "You won't try anything stupid during the school year, will you? At least ... not  
without sending me an Iris-message?"

Percy smiled. "I won't go looking for trouble. I usually don't have to." He paused and looked over at Macaria. "Plus I think I've worried someone very important to me already." He said softly.

Annabeth smiled for a fraction of a second. "When I get back next summer. We'll hunt down Luke. We'll ask for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off and do it anyway. Agreed."

Macaria sent her a sharp look but she smiled.

"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena." The Jackson siblings said together. She held out her hand to Percy and he shook it.

"Take care, Seaweed Brain,"

"Take care, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told me. "Keep your eyes open." "You too, Wise Girl." Annabeth told Percy. "Keep your eyes open."

"You too, Wise Girl." She looked over to Macaria and they gave each other a hug.

"You know, I wasn't sure if I was going to like you. You seemed to distant." Annabeth said with a smile on her face.

"You seemed to arrogant." Macaria said playfully.

"I'm happy we've met." Annabeth said.

"Me too."

They walked her up to the hill and joined her family. She gave her father an awkward hug and looked back at the valley one last time. She touched Thalia's pine tree, then allowed herself to be lead over the crest and into the mortal world.

Percy looked around at Long Island Sound. He gave her a look and she nodded. They've made of their mind.

"We'll be back next summer." Percy said. "And we'll survive until then. After all, we're the children of the sea and death." They asked Argus to take them back down to cabin three, so they could pack their bags for home.


	18. Appearance

Everyone thank you for reading the first book of the Macaria Series. Don't worry the second book will be coming out shortly. To tell you the truth I got into the Percy Jackson series through the movie when I was... when was it made... 2010. So I was 10 years old when I saw the movie and in 2013 I read the book for the first time in 'detention'. I hated this teacher but she had the book on the corner where I was sitting and I spent that time reading the book.

So surprise, surprise. I'm pretty 'old' but I just love writing and I like writing fanfictions. it's like I'm living through the characters.

Macaria looks like the sisters Jare, Joba and Jomiloju Ijalana. Just imagine she has locs or "dreadlocks" as some people call them. Though I just call them locs, since I have them too.

"Macaria looked like none of them, which made sense. She was rather tall for her age group. She wore dark clothes that were usually green or brown. She was told that she was beautiful by people of different age groups. Her face was in the shape of a heart, with nice, thick eyebrows with a natural perfect arch. Her bottom and top lip were both full and also created a heart in shape. Both herself and Percy had perfect skin with zero blimeses. She was told she had a dreamy smile and eyes which made her look distant and cold. Her hair was thick, as black as licorice and were permanently tangled like tree roots. Her hair was long reaching all the way to her waist in medium styled locks entangled in gold accessories and braiding cords. Her eyes were swirled in green and black. Her skin was brown as the earth itself."


	19. Combined

Book 1 complete, onto book 2


	20. Combination

I decided to combine book 1 and 2 of the Macaria Jackson series


	21. Chapter 21

Macaria knew something was wrong when Percy took a while to wake up, she had a small chat with her uncle Hypnos while she was asleep and said that Percy was having an intense dream. She was going to ask what the dream was about, but of course her father Thanatos sent a sharp look at his twin brother and she woke up. Not learning about what actually happened in the dream. As Macaria got dressed for the last day of school, Percy bolted upright and shivered in his bed. They shared the room together.

Percy looked around the room nervously and they met each other's eyes. Percy wasn't actually her brother, she was adopted after his father Poseidon, yes that Poseidon, passed her over to his mother Sally Jackson. "Are you alright Percy?" Macaria asked him and he was about open his mouth when Mother called

"Percy, Macaria, you're going to be late." She said and Percy whipped his eyes. "Come on, dears. Last day of school. You should be excited! You've almost made it."

"Almost." Macaria said and sent Percy a wink and walked down the stairs. Percy and Macaria had grown quite a bit since last summer. Macaria body was growing too quickly for her taste, you could say she was definitely had a nice figure if the looks from the other kids at school didn't give her enough hints. She had grown a little taller, but not by much, and her hair was even longer than before. She had even started wearing a light amount of make-up, of course it was only lip gloss since Percy would have a fit if she wore more. Percy had grown taller and Macaria could see that he had more muscles than before, if being attacked by monsters and being betrayed by an older camper counted as intense exercise, to Macaria it did.

It was the first time they had spent an entire year without getting expelled. No weird accidents. No fights in the classroom. No teachers turning into monsters and trying to kill them with poisoned cafeteria food or exploding homework. Better yet, they would be returning to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow. Macaria was looking forward to seeing Annabeth again and hopefully Grover, the satyr had gone off to go find Pan a while ago, and trying to better understand her powers was another plus. Being the only daughter of the god of peaceful deaths, she had a look to find out about herself, and she had yet to find out more information about her unknown mother who was apparently some sort of half-blood, or something like that. The information was short and Macaria could tell that secrets were being held.

Macaria took a seat at the kitchen table and waited for Percy, who arrived a minute later. Their mother had made them blue waffles and blue eggs for breakfast. She had a funn way of celebrating special events with blue food, not that it taste bad. Sally was actually an amazing cook. Percy sent her a quick smile and they began eatting. Sally was washing dishes, she never let either of them do it and it was probably Percy's fault, he had a habit of breaking plates. She was dressed in her work uniform, a starry blue skirt and a red and white white striped blouse she wore to sell candy at Sweet on America. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and anyone could tell that she was beautiful no matter how much older she became.

"Percy, are you all right?' Mother asked and Macaria looked up from her already finished plate, and saw that Percy wasn't digging into his food as he usually did.

"Yeah… fine." Percy said and Macaria frowned. It was easy to see when Percy was lying, he wasn't that good of a liar. Sally dried her hands and sat down across from Percy.

"School, or…" She didn't need to finish.

"I think Grover's in trouble." Percy said and explained his dream, that he saw Grover run into a bridal boutique where he was hiding when the front of the shop exploded and a voice screamed "Mine."

Sally pursed her lips, she didn't like thinking of their other life, as half-mortal half-god children of Greek gods, powerful Greek gods. "I wouldn't be too worried, dear," she said. "Grover is a big satyr now. If there were a problem, I'm sure we would've heard from … from camp… ." Her shoulders tensed as she said the word 'camp'.

"What is it?' Percy asked and Macaria sent him a look, he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Nothing," Sally said. "I'll tell you what. This afternoon we'll celebrate the end of school. I'll take you and Tyson to Rockefeller Center-to that skateboard shop you like. Macaria, I'll buy you that new video game you've been talking about."

Macaria flustered. "It's fine, it's not that important. I could just ask.." She trailed off about to say 'a friend if I could borrow it.', but forgot that she didn't have any other friends at the moment. Plus they were always struggling with money. Between Sally's night classes and their private school tuition, they could never afford to do special stuff like shop for a skateboard, or buy a book.

"Wait a minute," Percy said. "I thought we were packing me up for camp tonight."

She twisted her dishrag. "Ah, dear, about that … I got a message from Chiron last night." Macaria's face fell, Chiron was the activities director at Camp Half-Blood and a centaur.

"What did he say?" They asked, sometimes they spoke at the same time, after all they've been with each other since before they could remember and were basically like twins.

"He thinks … it might not be safe for you to come to camp just yet. We might have to postpone." Sally explained.

"Postpone? Mom, how could it not be safe? I'm a half-blood! It's like the only safe place on earth for me!" Percy said and Macaria winced, Percy always had a sharp tongue and a temper. 'I better keep quiet.' She thought to herself and watched the discussion, hoping it wouldn't turn into an argument after all Sally easily cried and was as emotional as the sea.

"Usually, dear. But with the problems they're having-"

"What problems?"

"Percy … I'm very, very sorry. I was hoping to talk to you about it this afternoon. I can't explain

it all now. I'm not even sure Chiron can. Everything happened so suddenly." Percy opened his mouth, about to ask a question, but the kitchen clock climbed the half-hour. Sally looked relieved.

"Seven-thirty, dears. You should go. Tyson will be waiting." Sally said.

"But-" Percy said.

"Percy, we'll talk this afternoon. Go on to school." Sally placed a hand on Macaria face and sent her a thankful smile, if both of them argued with her, it wound't be good. She had a fragile look in her eyes, as a warning, that if Percy pushed any more she'd start to cry. They always met Tyson at the subway station on time anyway, or else he'd get upset. He was scared of traveling underground alone. They gathered their stuff and Percy stopped at the doorway.

"Mom, this problem at camp. Does it… could it have anything to do with my dream about Grover?"

She wouldn't meet either of their eyes. "We'll talk this afternoon, dear. I'll explain … as much as I can." She said and they told her goodbye, though Percy's was more reluctant. They jobbed downstairs to catch the Number Two train.

Macaria stopped feeling a shiver go down her spine. She saw black clouds that was often used by her grandmother, Nyx used to protect her, this time it was more of a warning. They disappeared almost as soon as they appeared.

'Not good.' Macaria thought.

ppeared almost as soon as they appeared.

'Not good.' Macaria thought.


	22. Chapter 22

The day started out normal, well as normal as it could be at Meriwether College Prep. It was considered a 'progressive' school in downtown Manhattan, which meant they sat on benbag chairs instead of at desks and didn't get grades. The teachers even wore jeans and rock concert T-shirts at work, which was pretty awesome. The teachers were kind and didn't look at any of them weird, or like failures. The first class of the day was English.

They were supposed to be discussing the book that the whole middle school had to read.

For the final exam their teachers sent them into the break yard to spend an hour with no adult supervision to see what would happen. What happened was a massive wedgie contest between the seventh and eighth graders, two pebble fights, and a full-tackle basketball game. The school bully, Matt Sloan, led most of those activities. Sloan wasn't big or strong, but he acted like he was.

He had eyes like a pit bull, and shaggy black hair, and he always dressed in expensive but sloppy clothes, like he wanted everybody to see how little he cared about his family's money. One of his front teeth was chipped from the time he'd taken his daddy's Porsche for a joyride and run into a PLEASE SLOW DOWN FOR CHILDREN sign. Sloan was giving everyone wedges, well until he tried to go up to Tyson.

Tyson was the only homeless kid at Meriwether College Prep. He;d been abandoned by his parents when he was very young, because he was.. Different. He was six foot three and had super broad shoulders, but ironically he cried a lot and was scared of everything. His fac ewas misshapen nad brutal looking, Macaria had tried to stare up at him but found that a black mist was around his face and could only go up to his crooked teeth. Which gave her a hint that he wasn't entirely human, but since he was pretty cool, Macaria didn't care, and the giant of a boy worshiped the ground that she stood.

He had crooked teeth and a deep voice, though he talked funny, like a younger kid because he'd never gone to school before coming to meriwether. He wore tattered jeans, grimy size-twnety sneakers, and a plaid flannel shirt with holes in it. He smelled much like a New York City alleyway, because sadly that's where he lived, in a cardboard refrigerator box off 72nd Street.

Meriwether Prep had adopted him as a community service project so all the students could feel

good about themselves. Unfortunately, most of them couldn't stand Tyson. Once they discovered he was a big softie, despite his massive strength and his scary looks, they made themselves feel good by picking on him. Percy and Macaria were his only friends, which meant he was their only friend. Sally called the social services, not nothing ever happened and they claimed that Tyson didn't exist. They swore up and down that they'd visited the alley we described and couldn't find

him, though how you miss a giant kid living in a refrigerator.

But Matt Sloan snuck behind him and tried to give hima wedgie, which caused Tyson to panic. He swatted Sloan away like a fly and Sloan flew fifteen feet and got tangled int the little kids' tire swing. Macaria tried to hold back her laughter, it was nice to see Sloan get what was coming to him, though her mirth didn't last long.

"You freak!" Sloan yelled. "Why don't you go back to your cardboard box!"

Tyson started sobbing. He sat down on the jungle gym so hard he bent the bar, and buried his head in his hands.

"Shut up Sloan!" Macaria snapped back.

Sloan sneered at her and then smirked. "Why Jackson, your just made that you could never get a better looking boyfriend than that freak."

"He's not a freak!" Macaria yelled back and Sloan started laughing. While Percy was red in the face. His friends, who were tall and unattractive, were staring at her with a glim in his eyes. But in stead of having a few friends he had more, there were usually just two or three, but there was half of a dozen.

"Just wait till PE, Jacksons," Sloan called. "You are so dead." When first period ended, our English teacher, Mr. de Milo, came outside to inspect the carnage. He pronounced that they understood Lord of the Flies perfectly. All of them passed his course, and they should never, never grow up to be violent people. Matt Sloan nodded earnestly. Percy promised to buy Tyson an extra peanut butter sandwich at lunch to get him to stop sobbing.

"I … I am a freak?" Tyson asked Percy as Macaria handed him a tissue.

"No." Percy promised.. "Matt Sloan is the freak."

Tyson sniffled. "You are a good friend. Miss you next year if … if I can't …" His voice strmebled and Macaria wrapped her arms around him and he immediately relaxed.

"Don't worry, big guy," Percy managed. "Everything's going to be fine." Macaria sent Percy a look, knowing he was lying, because the grateful look on Tyson's face just urt to see. Neither of them realized if he would be invited back next year for the community service project.

The next class was science. Mrs. Tesla told them that they had to mix chemicals until they succeeded in making something explode, really that what she said. Tyson was their lab partner, since there was an odd number. His hands were too big for the tiny vials they were supposed to use and he accidentally knocked a tray of chemicals off the counter and made an orange mushroom cloud in the trash can.

After Mrs. Tesla evacuated the lab and called the hazardous waste removal squad, she praised

them for being natural chemists. Their group were the first ones who'd ever aced her exam in under thirty seconds. In social studies, they were drawing latitude/longitutde maps. Well they were supposed to but Percy was staring at the photo in his notebook. Annabeth on vacation in Washington, D.C. She was wearing jeans and a denim jacket over her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Her blond hair was pulled back in a bandanna. She was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial with her arms crossed, looking extremely pleased with herself, like she'd personally designed the place. See, Annabeth wants to be an architect when she grows up, so she's always visiting famous monuments and stuff. Which was pretty cool, she emailed their shared computer the picture after spring break.

Matt Sloan aimed to get the picture but Macaria pushed him away making him fall onto the ground. "Back off Sloan." Macaria growled and his buddies held him back, though they were staring at Percy with a twisted smile on their face that promised bloodshed. Macaria felt a wave of panic and the bell rang. As they were leaving class, a girl's voice whispreed "Percy!" Macaria reocngized it.

"It's that Annabeth's voice?" She asked Percy as he looked around. A crowd of kids rushed for the gym, carrying the three of them along with them. It was time for PE. The coach had promised them a free-for-all dodgeball game, and Matt Sloan promised to kill them. Macaria was pushed into the locker room and changed into the gym uniform, which was a pair of sky blue shorts and tie dye T-shirts. Macaria moved forward to open the door but was pushed back, she crashed onto the ground and saw on Sloan's friends.

"Not you." He said, his voice so low and slow that it sent shivers down her spine. He sent her a twisted smile and slammed the door shut, Macaria could see him guarding the door. She pushed herself off the ground, ignoring the pain her back and tried to leave the locker room through the other way but there was another one of Sloan's friends there.

"Hades…" Macaria said. There heard a loud bang that sounded like a something slammed into something hard and there was screaming. She pushed her body weight against the gym door, there was the smell of smoke and there was a growl and one of the door cracked and slammed onto the ground. Macaria dodged and coughed from the smoke entering her lungs.

"Come on. There's Laistrygonian Giant out there" A voice said and she felt hands pull her up. There was another bang and the entrance door to the locker room was pushed open.

"Annabeth?" Macaria asked and she nodded. Her face was grimy and scratched. She had a ragged backpack slung over her shoulder, her baseball cap tucked in her pocket, a bronze knife in her hand, and a wild look in her storm-gray eyes, like she'd just been chased a thousand miles by ghosts. Before Matt Sloan could say anything Annabeth punched him in the nose and knocked him flat.

"And you," she told him, "lay off my friends."The gym was in flames. Kids were still running around screaming. There were sirens wailing and a garbled voice over the intercom. Through the glass windows of the exit doors, Mr. Bonsai, wrestling with the lock, a crowd of teachers piling up behind him.

"Annabeth." Percy stammered. "How did you.. How long have you.." Percy turned over and saw that Marion and Robin were standing there calmly.

She sheathed her bronze knife. "I've been here all morning. I've been trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone."

"The shadow I saw this morning-that was-" Percy's face went hot. "Oh my gods, you were looking in my bedroom window?"

"There's no time to explain!" she snapped, though she looked a little red-faced herself. "I just didn't want to-"

"There!" a woman screamed. The doors burst open and the adults came pouring in. Annabeth looked at Macaria.

"Can you still go invisible?" She asked and Macaria nodded. In a second she was gone.

"Meet me outside." Annabeth told them. "And him." She pointed to Tyson, who was sitting dazed against the wall. Annbeth gave him a look of distaste. "You'd better bring him."

"What?" Percy asked.

"No time!" She said. "Hurry!" She put on her Yankees baseball cap and instantly vanished. Macaria felt a hand grab her and Annabeth dragged her away.


	23. Chapter 23

Annabeth and Macaria were waiting outside in an alley down Church Street. They pulled Percy and Tyson off the sidewalk just as a fire truck screamed past, most likely heading for Meriwether Prep.

"Where'd you find him?" She demanded, pointing at Tyson. She had very intense glare on, staring at poor Tyson.

"He's our friend." Percy told her.

"Is he homeless?" She asked.

"What does that have to do with anything? He can hear you, you know. Why don't you ask him?" Percy snapped.

She looked surprised. "He can talk?"

"I talk," Tyson admitted. "You are pretty."

"Ah! Gross!" Annabeth said and stepped away from him.

"Annabeth!" Macaria yelled. "Don't be rude to Tyson! He's already had enough troubles at school!"

"Tyson." Percy said cutting her off, with a tone of disbelief in his voice. "Your hands aren't even burned."

"Of course not," Annabeth muttered. "I'm surprised the Laistrygonians had the guts to attack you

with him around." Tyson seemed fascinated by Annabeth's blonde hair. When he tried to touch it, she macked his hand away. Tyson had a similar air of fascination around Macaria, though it wasn't just about her hair.

"Annabeth?" Percy said. ""what are you talking about? Laistry-what?"

"Laistrygonians. The monsters in the gym. They're a race of giant cannibals who live in the far

north. Odysseus ran into them once, but I've never seen them as far south as New York before."

"Laistry-I can't even say that. What would you call them in English?"

She thought for a moment. "Canadians." She decided.

"You're joking." Macaria said and Annabeth pretended she couldn't hear her.

"Now come on, we have to get out of here." She said quickly.

"The police'll be after me." Percy said and looked at Macaria and then at Tyson. "Us."

"That's the least of our problems," she said. "Have you been having the dreams?"

"The dreams … about Grover?"

Her face turned pale. "Grover? No, what about Grover?"

Percy told her his dream. "Why? What were you dreaming about?" Her eyes glazed over and turned stormy. A similar look she had when she was thinking to hard about something.

"Have you had any dreams?" Annabeth asked her and Macaria shook her head no.

"Have you forgotten? My Uncle." Macaria stated. "If I had any bad dreams, my father wouldn't let him hear the end of it." Thanathos wasn't known for being all forgiving. Annabeth frowned.

"Right, sometimes I forget." She said. "With all the living things attracted to you." She looked over at Tyson who was standing near her, messing with some of her hair, which she allowed him to. She was known for being liked by many different things… She thought back to the strange encounter she had with Ares and shuttered, hoping she would never see him again.

"I had a dream about camp." Annabeth said, changing the subject and answering Percy's question. "Big trouble at camp."

"Our mom was saying the same thing! But what kind of trouble?" He asked.

"I don't know exactly. Something's wrong. We have to get there right away. Monsters have been

chasing me all the way from Virginia, trying to stop me. Have you had a lot of attacks?"

Percy shook his head. "None? But how…?" Her eyes drifted over to Macaria.

"My side feels nothing for Percy," Macaria said, which was an understatement. They didn't like him at all, though it was probably because of Poseidon and the weird relationship he had with her father.

Annabeth's eyes drifted over at Tyson. "Oh. I see."

"What do you mean, 'Oh, I see.'?" They asked.

Tyson raised his hand. "Canadians in the gym called Percy something … Son of the Sea God?" The trio exchanged looks.

"Big guy," Percy said, "you ever hear those old stories about the Greek gods? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena-"

"Yes," Tyson said.

"Well … those gods are still alive. They kind of follow Western Civilization around, living in the

strongest countries, so like now they're in the U.S. And sometimes they have kids with mortals. Kids called half-bloods."

"Yes," Tyson said, like he was still waiting for him to get to the point.

"Uh, well, Annabeth, Macaria and I are half-bloods," Percy said. "We're like … heroes-in-training. And whenever monsters pick up our scent, they attack us. That's what those giants were in the gym. Monsters."

"Yes."

Percy and Macaria stared at him. He wasn't surprised or confused. Which was strange. "So… You believe me?" Percy asked and Tyson nodded.

"But you are … Son of the Sea God?"

"Yeah," Percy admitted. "My dad is Poseidon."

Tyson frowned. Now he looked confused. "Macaria's the Son of the Sea God?"

"Nope, Thanathos." Macaria said and Tyson stared at her for a moment, scratching his head in confusion and surprise. He blinked for a moment and turned over to look at Percy.

"But then…" A siren wailed and a police car raced past thier alley.

"A taxi all the way to camp?" Percy said. "You know how much money-"

"Trust me."

"What about Tyson?" The Jackson siblings asked.

"We can't just leave him." percy decided. "He'll be in trouble, too."

"Yeah," Annabeth said with a grim look on her face. "We definitely need to take him. Now come on." Macaria scratched her face at her friend's attitude and the four of them sneaked through the side street of downtown. There was a huge column of smoke that Macaria saw from behind.

"So much for a normal year…" She said. Some time passed and Annabeth stopped them on the corner of Thomas and Trimble and fished around in her backpack. Annabeth's chin was cut, twigs and grass were tangled in her ponytail and she had slashes on the hem of her jeans that looked like claw marks. Macaria was about to ask a question when Annabeth spoke.

"Here." She said when they stopped. "I hope I have one left."

"What are you looking for?" Percy asked. The sirens won't stop wailing all around.

"Found one. Thank the gods." Annabeth said, pulling out a drachma.

"Oh, I understand." Macaria said. There must be a godly transportation.

"Annabeth," Percy said, not getting it. "New York taxi drivers won't take that."

"Stêthi," she shouted in Ancient Greek. "Ô hárma diabolês!" Which translated to: Stop, Chariot of Damnanation! She thre the coin inot the street and the coin snak right through and disappeared.

For a second, nothing happened. But right where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space-bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze. It was smoky gray and looked like it was woven out of smoke. There were words printed on the door, but it was too difficult to understand with her dyslexia which made her sigh in annoyance. Some things never change.

The passenger window rolled down and an old woman stuck her head out. She had a mop of grizzled hair that covered her eyes, and had mumble as though she was drunk. "Passage? Passage?"

"Four to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said and she opened the cab's back door and waved them into it.

"Ach!" The old woman screeched. "We don't take his kind!" She pointed her bony finger at Tyson.

"Come on!" Macaria yelled and she narrowed her eyes at her. Macaria matched it and she sighed.

"Fine, get in." She snapped and she pushed the passenger door open so Macaria could sit in the front. Macaria got in and looked back to see Percy, Tyson and Annabeth in that order. Why they had Tyson in the middle, Macaria couldn't understand. The interior was smoky gray, but was solid enough, she supposed. The seat was cracked and lumpy.

"Hello Deino, Persis and Pemphredo." Macaria said, looking at the three women, all crammed into the front seat, each with the same look and charcoal colored sackcloth dress. The women sent her a wicked smile and said

"Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha!" She floored on the accelerator and Macaria felt her head slam against the backrest. A prerecorderd voice came on over the speaker: Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up! There was a large black chain instead of a seat belt which Macaria decided to ignore, for as long as she could. The cab sped around the corner of West Broadway, and sister sitting in the middle screeched: "Look out! Go left!"

"Well, if you'd give me the eye, Tempest, I could see that!" the driver complained. The driver swerve to avoid an oncoming delivery truck and ran over the curb with a jaw-rattling thump and flew into the next block.

"Wasp!" the third lady said to the driver. "Give me the girl's coin! I want to bite it."

"You bit it last time, Anger!" Wasp said. "It's my turn!"

"Is not!" Anger yelled.

The middle one, Tempest, screamed, "Red light!"

"Brake!" yelled Anger. Wasp floored the accelerator and rode up on the curb, screeching around another corner, and knocked over a newspaper box. It definitely wasn't a ride for everyone, that was for sure.

"Excuse me." Percy said. "But.. can you see?"

"No!" Wasp screamed.

"No!" Tempest screamed.

"Of course!" Anger screamed.

"They're blind?" Percy asked.

"Not completely." Annabeth said. "They have an eye."

"One eye?"

"Yeah."

"Each?"

"No. One eye total."

"Gray Sisters." Macaria explained and a light blub seemed to go off in Percy's head.

"Oh!" He said.

"Not feeling so good" Tyson groaned.

"Oh, man." Percy said, Macaria was happy to not be in the back. Tyson was very carsick. "Hang in there, big guy. Anybody got a garbage bag or something?" The sisters said nothing.

"Hey," Annabeth said, "Gray Sisters Taxi is the fastest way to camp."

"Then why didn't you take it from Virginia?"

"That's outside their service area," she said, like that should be obvious. "They only serve

Greater New York and surrounding communities."

"We've had famous people in this cab!" Anger exclaimed. "Jason! You remember him?"

"Don't remind me!" Wasp wailed. "And we didn't have a cab back then, you old bat. That was

three thousand years ago!"

"Give me the tooth!" Anger tried to grab at Wasp's mouth, but Wasp swatted her hand away.

"Only if Tempest gives me the eye!"

"No!" Tempest screeched. "You had it yesterday!"

"But I'm driving, you old hag!"

"Excuses! Turn! That was your turn!" Wasp swerve hard onto Delancy Street and Macaria held onto the street so that she wouldn't fall into the sisters. Wasp punched the gas and they shot up the Williamsburg Bridge at seventy miles an hour. The sisters were fighting, slapping each other as Anger tried to grab at Wasp's face and Wasp tried to grab at Tempest's. With their hair flying and their mouths open, screaming at each other. Finally Anger, who had the advantage of sight, managed to yank the tooth out of her sister Wasp's mouth. This made Wasp so mad she swerved toward the edge of the Williamsburg Bridge, yelling, "'Ivit back! 'Ivit back!"

Tyson groaned and clutched his stomach. "Uh, if anybody's interested," Percy said, "we're going to die!"

"Don't worry," Annabeth told Percy, though she was just as worried. "The Gray Sisters know what they're doing. They're really very wise." Macaria and Percy threw each other a worried look as the skimmed along the edge of a bridge a hundred and thirty feet above the East River.

"Yes, wise!" Anger grinned in the rearview mirror, at her new tooth. "We know things!"

"Every street in Manhattan!" Wasp bragged, still hitting her sister. "The capital of Nepal!"

"The location you seek!" Tempest added.

Immediately her sisters pummeled her from either side, screaming, "Be quiet! Be quiet! He didn't even ask yet!"

"What?" Percy said. "What location? I'm not seeking any-"

"Nothing!" Tempest said. "You're right, boy. It's nothing!"

"Tell me."

"No!" they all screamed.

"Girl! We know your mother!" Tempest said trying to change the subject.

"You can't say that either!" Anger and Wasp yelled.

"The last time we told, it was horrible!" Tempest said.

"Eye tossed in a lake!" Anger agreed.

"Years to find it again!" Wasp moaned. "And speaking of that-give it back!"

"No!" yelled Anger.

"Eye!" Wasp yelled. "Gimme!" She wacheked her sister Anger on the back and there wa a sickening pop and Anger's eye flew out, she tried to catch it but only ended up making it roll straight into Percy's hap. Percy jumped so hard that his head hit the ceiling and the eyeball rolled away. Macaria swallowed, pushing down some of her nauseous and grabbed the eyeball. The taxi slammed against the guardrail and skidded along with a horrible grinding noise, the whole car shuddered and billowe gray smoke as if it was about to dissolve.

"Going to be sick!" Tyson wanted.

"Wait!" Percy said when Macaria was about to hand the eyeball back. "We won't give it ack until you explain. What were you talking about, the location I seek?"

"No time!" Tempest cried. "Accelerating!" The trees and cars and neighborhoods were zipping by in a gray blur. They were already out of Brooklyn and were in the middle of Long Island.

"Percy," Annabeth warned, "they can't find our destination without the eye. We'll just keep

accelerating until we break into a million pieces."

"First they have to tell me," Percy said. "Or I'll grab the eye from Macaria, open the window and throw the eye into oncoming traffic."

"No!" the Gray Sisters wailed. "Too dangerous!"

"I'm rolling down the window."

"Wait!" the Gray Sisters screamed. "30, 31, 75, 12!"

"What do you mean?" Percy said. "That makes no sense!"

"30, 31, 75, 12!" Anger wailed. "That's all we can tell you. Now give us the eye! Almost to

Camp!" They were off the highway and zipped through the countryside of northern Long Island. Half-Blood Hill was head, with the giant pine tree at the crest, Thalua's tree.

"Percy!" Annabeth said more urgently. "Now" Macaria passed it to Wasp who snatched it up and pushed it into her eye socket.

"Whoa!" She slammed onto the brakes and the taxi spun around four or five time sin a cloud of smoke and squealed to a halt in the middle of the farm road at the base of Half-Blood Hill.

Tyson let loose a huge belch. "Better now."

"All right." Percy said. "Now tell me what those numbers mean."

"No time!" Annabeth opened her door. "We have to get out now." Macaria looked at Half-Blood Hill and froze. The crest of the hill was a group of campers who were under attack.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire." Macaria said in grimly.


	24. Chapter 24

It was almost like deja vu. There were two bulls that could breath fire on the top of Half-Blood Hill. The moment they exited the taxi, the Gray Sisters left them on the side of the road and that was the last they saw of them. Annabeth only had her backpack and a knife, Tyson and Percy burned up tie-dyed gym clothes, and Macaria unburnt gym clothes.

"Oh, man." Annabeth said and lookeda thte battle. There were ten heroes in full battle armour ho were getting destroyed.

"This shouldn't be possible." Macaria said in shock. :Shouldn't Thalia's tree be protecting the camp?"

"Border petrol, to me!" Clarisse voice yelled, leaving Macaria without an answer.

"It's Clarisse." Annabeth said. "Come on, we have to help her." Clarisse wasn't the best friend, heck wasn't even Macaria's friend, more like an enemy. After the phiasco they had with her father Ares, all of his kids hatedt hem. But there was trouble. The warriors were scattered, running in panic as the bulls charged at them, with burnt grass in huge swathes around the pine tree. One hero screamed and waved his arms as he ran in circles, the horsehair plume on his helmet blazed like a fiery Mohawk. Clarisse's armour was also charred, and she fought with a broken spear shaft.

Percy uncapped his ballpoint pen and it shimmered. "Tyson, stay here. I don't want you taking any more chances."

"No!" Annabeth said. "We need him."

They stared at her and Percy said. He's mortal. He got lucky with the dodge balls but he can't-"

"Percy, do you know what those are up there? The Colchis bulls, made by Hephaestus himself.

We can't fight them without Medea's Sunscreen SPF 50,000. We'll get burned to a crisp."

"Medea's what?"

Annabeth rummaged through her backpack and cursed. "I had a jar of tropical coconut scent sitting on my night-stand at home. Why didn't I bring it?"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not going to let Tyson get fried."

"Percy-"

"Tyson, stay back." Percy looks over at Macaria and raised his sword. "You too."

"Why should I-"

"Please." Percy said. "What if your black clouds come in?"

"What if they don't? Maybe I'm supposed to fight." Macariasaid and looked over at the bulls. "They're not dangerous." Ares was much scarier.

"I'm not arguing with you about this. I'm going in." Percy said and he and Annabeth ran up the hill before they could say anything else.

"Stupid." Macaria said and looked over at Tyson. "Are you mortal? You're not right?"

"No." Tyson said and paused looking at her. "You're not a half-blood." It wasn't a question.

"Well more than a half-blood." Macaria said. "Apparently my mom was a half-blood of sorts? I guess?" Tyson looked confused.

"You're hardly part mortal." Tyson said. "I can just feel it. I can't explain."

"Tyson, help him!" Annabeth's voice yelled and they run up toward the crest of the hill and Macria runs forward as Tyson wailed "Can't-get-through!"

"I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!" Thunder shook the hillside and Tyson ran towards her side. "Percy, needs help!" Macaria, feeling annoyed that everyone thought she was weak ran forward towards Percy between the bull.

"Go! To the second one!" Macaria yelled and Tyson nodded and ran forward.

"Macaria, watch out!" Percy yelled and she looked forward and saw a giant firestorm heading right towards her like a red tornado. Macaria felt heat against her body and pushed her arms out as her ring shun a dark light and there was a enormous gust of black flames that burst from her hands. The bull pushed forward and slammed forward. It felt like she was hit by a bunch of buses at once and she grabbed onto the horns of the bull and felt something snap. She pulled and watched in horror as the bull's body turned to liquid and disintegrated leaving her hands soaked in gold dust with the center of her palms with what looked like poppy flowers.

Macaria looked over and looked at the looks of horror on the other fighters faces. Her hand glowed gold for a second and as soon as the gold dust and symbol of her palm appeared, they vanished, leaving a trail of blackened dust on what used to be the bull. Her ring reappeared in her hand and turned black. "Father…" Macaria said in shock. Well at least she knew what the other color of the ring did, one had a scythe the other gave her a strange power.

"Hellfire." Annabeth said and Macaria looked around and saw that black fire was burning throught the grounds. Macaria tensed up and felt a raindrop hit her head. Then it started to pour outside. Macaria ran over to Perc and noticed that the har on his arms had been completely singed off. Tyson had destroyed the other bull and was right beside her brother. Annabeth backed away for a second and pushed off whatever she was feeling as Clarisse pulled off her helmet and marched towards them. A strand of her stringy brown hair was smoldered, but she dind't notice.

"You-ruin-everything!" She yelled at her and Percy. "I had it under control!"

Annabeth grumbled. "Good to see you too, Clarisse."

"Argh!" Clarisse screamed. "Don't ever, EVER try saving me again!"

"Clarisse," Annabeth said, "you've got wounded campers."

"I'll be back." She growled and went off to assess the damage.

"You didn't die." Percy said to Tyson and then looked at Macaria. "What in the Hades was that?"

Macaria looked down at her ring and watched at it switched between gold and black. "Remember this? From Father?"

"But you already had a scythe." Percy said and she shrugged and he shook off some of his shock and smiled. "That was awesome!" He gave her a hug. "But don't ever put yourself in danger like that again…"

"I'd rather put myself in danger, then watch you get hurt." Macaria said and released the hug. "I'm not week Percy, you don't have to protect me."

He shrugged. "What are big brothers for?" She punched him lightly and he smiled.

"I am sorry. Came to help. Disobeyed you." Tyson said making them look at him, he looked down like hw as embarrassed.

"My fault," Annabeth said. "I had no choice. I had to let Tyson cross the boundary line to save

you. Otherwise, you would've died."

"Let him cross the boundary line?'" Percy asked. "But-"

"Percy," she said, "have you ever looked at Tyson closely? I mean … in the face. Ignore the Mist, and really look at him." Macaria looked over at Tyson and tried to focus upward and blinked. He had one eye, a large, calf-brown eye, right in the middle of his forehead, with thick lashes and big tears that were tricklign down his cheek on either side.

"Tyson." Percy stammered. "You're a…"

"Cyclops," Annabeth offered. "A baby, by the looks of him. Probably why he couldn't get past the boundary line as easily as the bulls. Tyson's one of the homeless orphans."

"One of the what?"

"They're in almost all the big cities," Annabeth said distastefully. "They're … mistakes.

Children of nature spirits and gods … Well, one god in particular, usually … and they don't always come out right. No one wants them. They get tossed aside. They grow up wild on the streets. I don't know how this one found you two, but he obviously likes you. We should take him to Chiron, let him decide what to do."

"But the fire. How-"

"He's a Cyclops." Annabeth paused, as if she were remembered something unpleasant. "They

work the forges of the gods. They have to be immune to fire. That's what I was trying to tell you."

"You're not a mistake." Macaria said as Percy was still in shock. She knew he was something strange for a while, but couldn't put a finger on it. She smiled at Tyson's sad face. "Don't worry Tyson." Macaria placed a hand on his large shoulder. "You must be pretty good, since Father and Uncle didn't decide to hide you from me."

"Thank you Macaria." Tyson said and he wiped away some of his tears. She would've said more but there were other things to pay attention to. The whole side of the hill was burnt, though the rain had helped some. The wounded needed attention to and there was a banged up bronze bull to get rid of. Macaria walked over to the bull that Tyson had dealt with.

"Maybe…" She said.

"Macaria, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Let me try something." She said. She didn't necessarily like the power, but it was apart of her. She placed her hand on the bull and watched as the ring shun out a black light and it turned into liquid and disintegrated, leaving behind gold dust. It happened in only a few seconds.

"Disgusting." Clarisse said, her nose scruched up in disgust and she wiped th soot off her forehead. Macaria looked over at her and she evaded her eye contact, it was known that the campers didn't like her, especially because of her father."Jackson, if you can stand, get up. We need to carry the wounded back to the Big House, let Tantalus know what's happened."

"Tantalus?" They asked.

"The activities director," Clarisse said impatiently.

"Chiron is the activities director. And where's Argus? He's head of security. He should be here."

Clarisse made a sour face. "Argus got fired. You three have been gone too long. Things are

Changing."

"But Chiron … He's trained kids to fight monsters for over three thousand years. He can't just be

gone. What happened?"

"That happened," Clarisse snapped. She pointed to Thalia's tree. The needles were yellow. A huge pile of dead ones littered the base of the tree. In the center of the trunk, three feet from the ground, was a puncture mark the size of a bullet hole, oozing green sap.

"Luke." Macaria said annoyed, who else could it be. "He must've poisoned the tree." The tree that was dying.


	25. Chapter 25

Camp Half-Blood at the surface level looked the same. The Big House had thes same blue gabled roof and wrapped around porch. The strawberry field baked in the sun and the same white columned Greek buildings were scattered around the valley-the amphitheater, the combat arena, the dining pavilion overlooking Long Island Sound. And nestled between the woods and the creek were the same cabins-a crazy assortment of twelve buildings, each representing a different Olympian god. But that was where everything was the same.

Instead of playing volleyball in the sandpit, counselors and satyrs were stockpiling weapons in the tool shed. Dryads armed with bows and arrows talked nervously at the edge of the woods. The forest looked sickly, the grass in the meadow was pale yellow, and the fire marks on Half-Blood Hill stood out like scars.

Most of the kids were the same from the previous summer. Though no one bothered to speak or say 'Welcome back' for Macaraia that was relatively normal because most of the camera were seriously afraid of her because of her father. But it was usual because Percy was always well liked (besides the Ares Cabin) since he was the son of Poseidon. There were a few that did double takes when they saw Tyson but most walked grimly past and carried on witht their duties running messages, toting swords to shapren on the grinded wheels. It was like a military camp, because both Macaria and Percy had been kicke dout of a few.

But at least it didn't btoehr Tyson. "What's that!" He gasped.

"The stables for pegasi," I said. "The winged horses."

"What's that!"

"Um … those are the toilets."

"What's that!"

"The cabins for the campers. If they don't know who your Olympian parent is, they put you in the Hermes cabin-that brown one over there-until you're determined. Then, once they know, they put you in your dad or mom's group."

He looked at them in awe. "You … have a cabin?"

"Number three." Percy pointed to a low gray building made of sea stone.

"I don't have one." Macaria said. "Since my father's not an Olympian, which meant I should've been in the Hermes cabin, but they're too afraid of him."

"Then do you live alone?" Tyson asked sadly.

"Nope. Percy let's me go in his cabin." Macaria said. "Though I'm usually out in the woods."

"You live with friends in the cabin?" Tyson asked them.

"No. No, just us." Percy said with an embarrassed look on his face as they got ot the Big House. Chiron was in his apartment, listening to his faborite 1960s lounge music while he packed his saddlebags. Tyson froze.

"Pony!" He cried in rapture.

Chiron turned around offended. "I beg your pardon?"

Annabeth ran up and hugged him. "Chiron, what's happening? You're not … leaving?" Her voice was shaky. Chiron was like a second father to her. He ruffled her hair and gave her a kind smile.

"Hello, child. And Percy and Macaria, my goodness. You've grown over the year!" Chiron said happily.

"Clarisse said you were.. You were…" Percy said after he swallowed.

"Fired." Chiron's eyes glinted with dark humor. "Ah, well, someone had to take the blame. Lord

Zeus was most upset. The tree he'd created from the spirit of his daughter, poisoned! Mr. D had to punish someone."

"Besides himself, you mean," Percy growled. Mr. D wasn't a favorite among the majory of the campers.

"But this is crazy!" Annabeth cried. "Chiron, you couldn't have had anything to do with poisoning Thalia's tree!"

"Nevertheless," Chiron sighed, "some in Olympus do not trust me now, under the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" They asked and Chrion's face darkened. He stuffed a Latin-English dictionary into his saddlebag while the Frank Sinatra music oozed from his boom box. Tyson was still staring at him in amazement, he whimpered like he wanted to bet him, but was afraid to come closer. It was pretty cute.

"Pony?" Tyson asked and Chiron sniffed.

"My dear young Cyclops! I am a centaur."

"Chiron." Percy said. "What about the tree? What happened?"

He shook his head sadly. "The poison used on Thalia's pine is something from the Underworld,

Percy. Some venom even I have never seen. It must have come from a monster quite deep in the pits of Tartarus." Macaria felt a chill run down her spine and she shook it off. It wasn't the time to get cold feet.

"Then we know who's responsible. Kro-"

"Do not invoke the titan lord's name, Percy. Especially not here, not now."

"But last summer he tried to cause a civil war in Olympus! This has to be his idea. He'd get Luke

to do it, that traitor."

"Perhaps," Chiron said. "But I fear I am being held responsible because I did not prevent it and I

cannot cure it. The tree has only a few weeks of life left unless …"

"Unless what?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Chiron said. "A foolish thought. The whole valley is feeling the shock of the poison. The

magical borders are deteriorating. The camp itself is dying. Only one source of magic would be

strong enough to reverse the poison, and it was lost centuries ago."

"What is it?" Percy asked. "We'll go find it!" Chiron closed his saddlebag and pressed stop on the boom box. He turned and rested his hand on her brother's shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Percy, you must promise me that you will not act rashly. I told your mother I did not want you to come here at all this summer. It's much too dangerous. But now that you are here, stay here. Train hard. Learn to fight. But do not leave."

"Why?" Percy asked. "I want to do something! I can't just let the borders fail. The whole camp will be-"

"Overrun by monsters," Chiron said. "Yes, I fear so. But you must not let yourself be baited into

hasty action! This could be a trap of the titan lord. Remember last summer! He almost took your life."

Annabeth was trying hard not to cry. Chiron brushed a tear from her cheek. "Stay with them,

child," he told her. "Keep them safe. The prophecy-remember it!"

"I-I will."

"Um …" Percy said. "Would this be the super-dangerous prophecy that has me in it, but the gods have forbidden you to tell me about?"

No one answered.

"Right," Percy muttered. "Just checking."

"Wait… Am I apart of this prophecy?" Macaria asked.

"No you're not." Chiron said. "But as a favor to your mother."

"Who is she?" Macaria asked.

"Somone I wished I didn't trust." Chiron said darkly and Macaria frowned. Great another crazy relative, just what she needed.

"Chiron …" Annabeth said. "You told me the gods made you immortal only so long as you were

needed to train heroes. If they dismiss you from camp-"

"Swear you will do your best to keep them from danger," he insisted. "Swear upon the River

Styx."

"I-I swear it upon the River Styx," Annabeth said.

Thunder rumbled outside.

"Very well," Chiron said. He seemed to relax just a little. "Perhaps my name will be cleared and

I shall return. Until then, I go to visit my wild kinsmen in the Everglades. It's possible they know of some cure for the poisoned tree that I have forgotten. In any event, I will stay in exile until this matter is resolved … one way or another."

Annabeth stifled a sob. Chiron patted her shoulder awkwardly. "There, now, child. I must entrust

your safety to Mr. D and the new activities director. We must hope … well, perhaps they won't

destroy the camp quite as quickly as I fear."

"Who is this Tantalus guy, anyway?" Percy demanded. "Where does he get off taking your job?" A conch horn blew across the valley.

"Go," Chiron said. "You will meet him at the pavilion. I will contact your mother, Percy, Macaria , and let her know you're safe. No doubt she'll be worried by now. Just remember my warning! You are in grave danger. Do not think for a moment that the titan lord has forgotten you!" He clopped out of the apartment and down the hall.

"Pony! Don't go!" Tyson called and Macaria wanted to laugh. But it wasn't exactly the best of circumstances. Tyson started to bawl almost as bad as Annabeth. Percy kept telling them that everything would be okay, but it wasn't hard to tell that he didn't believe eis words either.

The sun set behind the dining pavilion and the campers came up from their stood in the shadow of a marble column and watched them file in. Annabeth was still shaken up, but she said that she'd talk to them later. Annabeth went off to join her siblings and lead the line, being the only one in camp for the longest of time. Though she wasn't the eldest.

The Ares kids came after the Hephaestus cabin led by Charles Beckendorf. Who Macaria had met before, though he hadn't bothered to talk to her after the reveal of her fathe. The other cabins filed in: Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus. Naiads came up from the canoe lake. Dryads melted out of the trees and from the meadow came a dozen satyrs. Almost instantly the dryads and other nymphs and satyrs looked over at her. She sent them a quick smile and they returned it.

After the satyrs filed in to dinner, the Hermes cabin brought up the rear. They were always the biggest cabin, they were being led by Travis and Connor Stoll. Not twins but looked too much alike that no one cared. As soon as the last campers filled in, Percy led Tyson into the middle of the pavilion. Conversations faltered. Heads turned. Macaria waited in the back and watched. It was known that her presence bothered too many people, the safest bet was to wait until it was just Tyson and Percy .

"Who invited that?" Someone from the Apollo table murmured. PErcy glared in their direction.

"Well, well, if it isn't Peter Johnson. My millennium is complete." Mr. D said.

"Percy Jackson.. Sir." Percy said and gritted his teeth.

Mr. D sipped his Diet Coke. "Yes. Well, as you young people say these days: Whatever." Behind him, a nervous-looking satyr was peeling the skins off grapes and handing them to Mr. D one at a time .Next to him, where Chiron usually sat (or stood, in centaur form), was someone I'd never seen before-a pale, horribly thin man in a threadbare orange prisoner's jumpsuit. The number over his pocket read 0001. He had blue shadows under his eyes, dirty fingernails, and badly cut gray hair, like his last haircut had been done with a weed whacker. He stared at Percy, angry, frustrated and hungry at the same time.

"This boy," Dionysus told him, "you need to watch. Poseidon's child, you know."

"Ah!" Tantalus said. "That one."

"I am Tantalus," Tantalus said, smiling coldly. "On special assignment here until, well, until

my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from

causing any more trouble."

"Trouble?" Percy demanded. Mr. D snapped his fingers and a newspaper appeared on the table the front of toda's New York Post. There was a yearbook picture of Percy from Meriwether Prep.

"Yes, trouble," Tantalus said with satisfaction. "You caused plenty of it last summer, I understand." Percy looked too mad to speak. A satyr inched forward nervously and set a plate of barbecue in front of Tantalus. He licked his lips and looked at this goblet. "Root beer. Barq's special stock. 1967." The glass filled itself with foamy soda and he stretched hush hand hesitantly.

"Go on, then, old fellow," Dionysus said, a strange sparkle in his eyes. "Perhaps now it will

Work." Tantalus grabbed for the glass, but it scooted away before he could touch it. A few drops of root beer spilled, and Tantalus tried to dab them up with his fingers, but the drops rolled away like quicksilver before he could touch them. He growled and turned toward the plate of barbecue. He picked up a fork and tried to stab a piece of brisket, but the plate skittered down the table and flew off the end, straight into the coals of the brazier.

"Blast!" Tantalus muttered.

"Ah, well," Dionysus said, his voice dripping with false sympathy. "Perhaps a few more days.

Believe me, old chap, working at this camp will be torture enough. I'm sure your old curse will fade eventually."

"Eventually," Tantalus muttered, staring at Dionysus's Diet Coke. "Do you have any idea how dry one's throat gets after three thousand years?"

"You're that spirit from the Fields of Punishment," Percy said. "The one who stands in the lake with the fruit tree hanging over you, but you can't eat or drink."

Tantalus sneered at him. "A real scholar, aren't you, boy?"

"You must've done something really horrible when you were alive," Percy said, mildly impressed. "What was it? His eyes narrowed and the satyrs shook their heads vigorously.

"I'll be watching you, Percy Jackson," Tantalus said. "I don't want any problems at my camp."

"Your camp has problems already … sir."

"Oh, go sit down, Johnson," Dionysus sighed. "I believe that table over there is yours-the one

where no one else ever wants to sit." Percy's face burned bright.

"Come on, Tyson."

"Oh, no," Tantalus said. "The monster stays here. We must decide what to do with it."

"Him," Percy snapped and Macaria could feel her blood boil. "His name is Tyson." The new activities director raised an eyebrow. "Tyson saved the camp," Percy insisted. "He pounded those bronze bulls. Otherwise they would've burned down this whole place."

"Yes," Tantalus sighed, "and what a pity that would've been."Dionysus snickered. "Leave us," Tantalus ordered, "while we decide this creature's fate."Tyson looked at Percy with fear in his eye.

"I'll be right over here, big guy," Percy promised. "Don't worry. We'll find you a good place to sleep tonight."

Tyson nodded. "I believe you. You are my friend." Macaria watched as Percy trudged over to the Poseidon table and slumped onto the bench. Macaria walked forward and she ignored all of the eyes on her. She walked up to the high table.

"Dionysus." Macaria said icily and she heard the room shudder as a hugh fell over the table. "Miss me?"

"Someone's gotten bolder." Mr. D said and she narrowed her eyes at him. She looked over at Tantalus who looked like he wanted to disappear.

"Tysons stays with us." Macaria said.

"Does he?" Mr. D said and leaned forward, but she didn't flinch. Compared to Ares and Hades, his godly energy felt like a walk in the park.

"How was the Underworld?" Macaria asked Tantalus, not taking her eyes off Mr. D. "I'm sure the gods must've appreciated your gift." She knew his story. He made a stew out of his own son. He looked like a cat caught his tongue.

"Back off girl." Dionysus said. "You think you're special because your his daughter? You're nothing."

"I'm more than that aren't I?" Macaria asked. "Who was my mother?"

"Someone not worth speaking about." Dionysus said and she looked over at the satyrs who looked like they wanted to disappear.

"Come on Tyson, let's go sit by Percy." She then walked away with Tyson at her heels, ignoring the looks from the other campers.

"That was amazing." Percy siad, with a plate of Olympian olive and pepperoni pizza on his plate.

"I'm tired, really tired, Percy." Macaria said as she sat down beside her brother, with Tyson across from them. Juniper handed her a plate of various foods and she sent her a grateful smile, which was returned even brighter. She sent off some offers to her father, uncle and her grandmother.

Tantalus had one of the satyrs blow the conch horn to get our attention for announcements.

"Yes, well," Tantalus said, once the talking had died down. "Another fine meal! Or so I am told."

As he spoke, he inched his hand toward his refilled dinner plate, as if maybe the food wouldn't notice what he was doing, but it did. It shot away down the table as soon as he got within six inches. "And here on my first day of authority," he continued, "I'd like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here. Over the course of the summer, I hope to torture, er, interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat."

Dionysus clapped politely, leading to some halfhearted applause from the satyrs. "And now some changes!" Tantalus gave the campers a crooked smile. "We are reinstituting the chariot races!" Murmuring broke out at all the tables-excitement, fear, disbelief. "Now I know," Tantalus continued, raising his voice, "that these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, technical problems."

"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations," someone at the Apollo table called.

"Yes, yes!" Tantalus said. "But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this

camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious team's cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?"

An explosion of excited conversation went across the campers. "But, sir!" Clarisse said. She looked nervous, but she stood up to speak from the Ares table. Some of the campers snickered when they saw the YOU MOO, GIRL! sign on her back. "What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots-"

"Ah, the hero of the day," Tantalus exclaimed. "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the

bronze bulls!"

Clarisse blinked, then blushed. "Um, I didn't-"

"And modest, too." Tantalus grinned. "Not to worry, my dear! This is a summer camp. We are

here to enjoy ourselves, yes?"

"But the tree-"

"And now," Tantalus said, as several of Clarisse's cabin mates pulled her back into her seat,

"before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, one slight housekeeping issue. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have and... Macaria Jackson seen fit, for some reason, to bring this here."

He waved his hand toward Tyson. Uneasy murmures spread among the campers. There were some sideway looks at them. Macaria sent an angry look at them and they avoided her eyes. "Now, of course," he said, "Cyclopes have a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with a

very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstances, I would release this beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks. But who knows? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most of its brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I've thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes's cabin, possibly?"

There was silence at the Heremes table and the Stoll brothers found interest in the tablecloth. Some part deep down of Macaria was boiling but there was a bright green light that shun above Tyson's head and Macaria's jaw dropped. There was a dazzling holographic image above his head. Macaria jaw dropped as she looked at the symbol which was Poseidon's.

There was a moment of awed silence, being claimed was a rare event. Even having two last summer, was surprising. But now, they followed Tantalus's lead and roared ith laughter. "Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!"

Everyone laughed except Annabeth and a few other campers. Tyson didn't notice, he was mystified with the glowing trident that was fading above his head. He was too innocent to understand that they were making fun of him.

Tyson, the Cyclops, was Percy's half brother.


	26. Chapter 26

The next few days, weren't the greatest, which must've been Tantalus' plan. Tyson was moved into the Poseidon cabin, and giggled to himself every fifteen seconds saying "Percy is my brother? Macaria is my sister?"

"Aw, Tyson." Percy said. "It's not that simple." But he was in heaven, which was rather nice. If you asked Macaria's opinion, Tyson and his siblings were known for being mostly Poseidon's children. But having another family was nice to have, even if it wasn't as close as Percy. But the comments of the campers didn't stop, though no one bothered speaking to her about it, but it was enough to hear about it from Percy. Who, in Macaria's opinion, was too upset about having a 'monster' as a brother.

"He's not my real brother!" Was what he protested, which always received a punch to the side, since Tyson was never around for it. "He's more like a half brother on the monstrous side of the family. Like … a half-brother twice removed, or something."

Though the comment didn't do much. Annabeth and Percy suggested that they should team up for the chariot race to take their minds off of the problems. Though since Macaria was 'officially-unoffically' apart of the Hermes cabin, she didn't have much say in that department. Which meant, she was left off, once again. Honestly, it would be nice to have another sibling, who had least had to deal with the same thing she did. 'Maybe Hades could have some random kids.' Macaria thought with a smile and paused, thinking about those strange kids the brother-sister duo from before. 'No, not likely.'

Macria spent her time either with Tyson or with the various nymphs and centaurs. The nymphs were more likely to appear by her side, which was fine, they were stuck to her like glue. Though the answer about why was confusing.

"Lost and alone. Stuck in the unknown. A lonely man met a beautiful woman, too enchanting and mysterious. The woman disappeared into the ground and what was left was you. No one speaks about her, they believe she's too dangerous, to speak of. But she had many admirers, that will now be passed onto you." Was the current riddle that made Macaria's skin crawl, it didn't get her any closer to the truth.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm even mortal." Macaria said, which left her with complete silence and she felt her heart feel heavy. They never explained everything to her and chances were, she wasn't going to find out for a long time.

A few mornings had passed since that day and Macaria spent her time with Percy and Annabeth, who sat by the canoe lake as the sketched chariot designs when some campers from Aphrodite's cabin walked by and asked if Percy needed to borrow some eyeliners for his eye. "Or sorry, eyes." They walked away as they laughed and a wave of water splashed over them and they ran away.

"Nice sis." Percy said and Macaria sent a smile over to him.

"Just ignore them, Percy. It isn't your fault you have a monster for a brother." Annabeth said.

"He's not my brother!" Percy snapped. "And he's not a monster, either!"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Hey, don't get mad at me! And technically, he is a monster."

"Well you gave him permission to enter the camp."

"Because i t was the only way t o save your life! I mean … I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't expect

Poseidon to claim him. Cyclopes are the most deceitful, treacherous-" Annabeth started.

"He is not! What have you got against Cyclopes, anyway?" Percy asked and Annabeth's ears turned pink.

"Just forget it," she said. "Now, the axle for this chariot-"

"You're treating him like he's this horrible thing," Percy said. "He saved my life."

Annabeth threw down her pencil and stood. "Then maybe you should design a chariot with him."

"Maybe I should."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" She stormed off.

"That didn't help Percy." Macaria said and he glared at her. "You getting mad at me won't solve anything."

"Yeah, I know." Percy grumbled and Silena Beauregard, one of the girls from Aphrodite's cabin gave Percy his first riding lesson on a pegasus. She explained that there was only one immortal winged horse named Pegasus, who still wandered free somewhere in the skies, but over the eons he'd sired a lot of children, none quite so fast or heroic, but all named after the first and greatest. The pegasi adored her as well so Macaria also convinced Silena to let her join in.

It was too easy to be on them, as Macaria soared into the sky with ease. Though it was the opposite for Tyson, who wanted to ride the 'chicken ponies' too, but they were skittish whenever he approached. It took for Macaria to fell them it was alright, for Tyson to get on for a few minutes. He was sad he culdn't be on them longer, but it was enough for them.

Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin were the only other camper who didn't mind him since he always worked with them in forges. So he took Tyson down to the armory to teach him about metalworking. He said he'd have Tyson crafting magic items like a master in no time.

Whenever Tyson was with Beckendorf, Macaria would watch Percy at the arena with Apollo's cabin. Percy was almost as good as Luke, who people always compared him with. Percy easily thrashed the Apollo guys, but he really wanted to test himself against Ares and Athena. Though he was still terrible at archery, and made a marble bust of Poseifon which wasn't bad.

Macaria would work alone or with Percy, as she climbed the climbing wall full lava and eathquake mode. The lava didn't even sting, something that was the same as last year. Most of the on ground work, Macaria did good at. Though climbing was definitely her favorite. Other than that, she spent time on border patrol. Even though Tantalus had insisted we forget trying to protect the camp, some of the campers had quietly kept it up, working out a schedule during our free times.

Border patrol didn't last long because the dryads would come and grab her, as they sang to the dying pine tree. The satyrs brought their reed pipes and played nature magic songs, for a while the pine needles seemed to get fuller. The flowers on the hill smelled a little sweeter and the grass looked greener. But as soon as the music stopped, the sickness crept back into the air. The whole hill seemed to be infected, dying from the poison that had sunk into the tree's roots.

But nevertheless, Macaria spent her time in the woods, they always made her want to cry inside, because they were so injured. She still slept in the woods, which seemed to help the area a little. The nymphs would drag her to one area to another, but being her father's daughter, she could feel the slow decay on the woods. Whenever it was really bad, the nymphs wouldn't let her leave, they would just stay there.

The night before the race, Macaria watched as Tyson and Percy finished their chariot. Which was very nice. Tyson had made the metal parts in the armory's forges. Percy sanded the wood and put the carriage together. It was blue and white, with wave designs on the sides and a trident painted on the front. After all that work, Tyson would ride shotgun with Percy, though the horses wouldn't like it and his extra weight would slow them down.

The next morning, Percy told her about a dream with Grover in it. Apparently Grover was in a wedding dress and was in the Sea of Monsters, which was somewhere off the coast of Florida. He apparently had a empathic link, which was pretty good. It seemed things only went down hill from thre.

The morning was hot and humid. Fog lay low on the ground like sauna steam. Millions of birds were roosting in the trees-fat gray-and-white pigeons, except they didn't coo like regular

pigeons. They made this annoying metallic screeching sound like submarine radars. They followed her as she walked by, Macaria only guessed that they were monsters.

The racetrack had been built in a grassy field between the archery range and the woods.

Hephaestus's cabin had used the bronze bulls, which were completely tame since they'd had their heads smashed in, to plow an oval track in a matter of minutes. There were rows of stone steps for the spectators- Tantalus, the satyrs, a few dryads, and all of the campers who weren't participating. Mr. D didn't show. He never got up before ten o'clock.

"Right!" Tantalus announced as the teams began to assemble. A naiad had brought him a big

platter of pastries, and as Tantalus spoke, his right hand chased a chocolate eclair across the judge's table. "You all know the rules. A quarter-mile track. Twice around to win. Two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody!" Tantalus smiled at them like they were all bad children. "Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s'mores at the campfire for a week! Now ready your chariots!"

Beckendorf led the Hephaestus team onto the track. They had a sweet ride made of bronze and

iron-even the horses, which were magical automatons like the Colchis bulls. I had no doubt that their chariot had all kinds of mechanical traps and more fancy options than a fully loaded Maserati. The Ares chariot was bloodred, and pulled by two grisly horse skeletons. Clarisse climbed aboard with a batch of javelins, spiked balls, caltrops, and a bunch of other nasty toys. Apollo's chariot was trim and graceful and completely gold, pulled by two beautiful palominos. Their fighter was armed with a bow, though he had promised not to shoot regular pointed arrows at the opposing drivers. Hermes's chariot was green and kind of old-looking, as if it hadn't been out of the garage in years. It didn't look like anything special, but it was manned by the Stoll brothers.

That left two chariots: One driven by Annabeth and one by Percy. Before it started, Annabeth and Percy seemed like they were having a serious conversation, which must've been about the dreams he had. "Charioteers!" Tantalus called. "To your mark!" There were even more 'pigeons' in the trees, which were screeching like crazy, and made the whole orest rustle. Though no one else seemed to pay any attention, their beaks glinted strangely and their eyes were shinner than other birds.

Percy took the reins, once he got the horses together, and maneuvered the chariot to the starting line. He gave Tyson a ten-foot pole. The other chariots lined up, and even more pigeons gathered in the woods. They screeched so loud that the campers in the stands were starting to take notice and glanced nervously at the trees, which shivered under the weight of the birds. Tantalus didn't look concerned, but he did have to speak up to be heard over the noise."Charioteers!" he shouted. "Attend your mark!" He waved his hand and the starting signal dropped. The chariots roared to life. Hooves thundered against the dirt. The crowd cheered.

Almost immediately there was a loud nasty crack, where the Apollo chariot had flipped over, because the Hermes chariot had rammed into it, though it couldn't be seen if it was on purpose or by mistake. The rideres were thrown free, but their panicked horses dragged the golden chariot diagonally across the track. The Hermes team, the Stoll brothers, laughed at their good luck but it wasn't for long. The Apollog horses crashed into theirs, and the Hermes chariot flipped too, and left a pile of broken wood and four reared horses in the dust.

Two chariots down in the first twenty feet. The Posedion chariot was making good time, as they pulled ahead of Ares, but Annabeth's chariot was way ahead of them. She made her turn around the first post, her javelin man grinned and waved "See ya!"

The Hephaestus chariot gained on the Poseion chariot. "Sorry, Percy!" he yelled. Three sets of balls and chains shot straight toward their wheels. They would've wrecked them completely if Tyson hadn't whacked them aside with a quick swipe of his pole. He gave the Hephaestus chariot a good shove and sent them skittering sideways while they pulled ahead. Macaria looked up and saw that the pigeons had risen from the trees, and spiraled like a huge tornado as they head towards the track.

The Poseidon chariot made their first turn, as the wheels creaked underneath and the chariot threatened to tip. But they were only ten feet behind Annabeth. Annabeth's fighter wasn't smiling now. He pulled a javelin from his collection and took aim at Percy. Macaria dodged as a pigeon dive bombed someone near her. Her ring almost immediately turned gold as a large black scythe formed in her hands.

Macaria swamped at them, as some of them turn to ash. There wer thousands of them and there was a big dark pulse from the scythe and a buch turned into black ash. It seemed that it was enough to make them leave her alone, but she went off to help the others, as the campers dived to get out of her away.

The birds slashed at any exposed flesh, and drove everyone into a panic. Their eyes were beady and evil looking, with beaks made of bronze and razor sharp. "Stymphalian birds!" She heard Annabeth yell. "Heroes, to arms!" She yelled and Percy managed to get some with Riptide and they exploded into dust and feathers.

Macaria felt as though she was killing hundreds with every wave of impact, but there must've been millions of them. The Athena campers were calling for shields. The archers from Apollo's cabin brought out their bows and arrows, ready to slay the menace, but with so many campers mixed in with the birds, it wasn't safe to shoot.

The longer it went on, the more it seemed to go into chaos. Down at the track, the chariots were in flames. Wounded campers ran in every direction, with birds shredding their clothes and pulling out their hair, while Tantalus chased breakfast pastries around the stands, every once in a while yelling, "Everything's under control! Not to worry.'"

Black mist started to form, not around her, around the campers. It pushed them away from her and Macaria took a deep breath. The air was filled with violins and a bunch of guys moaned in Italian. The demon pigeons went nuts and started to fly in circles, they ran into each other like they wanted to pash their brains out. They abandoned the track although and flew skyward in a huge dark wave. Something in Macaria snapped as she pressed her hands up. In an instant, a furious tornado of black flames shot from her hands and they burst into flames.

Macaria felt her legs get out as she sat down on the ground. The camp was saved, but the wreckage wasn't pretty. Most of the chariots had been completely destroyed. Almost everyone was wounded, bleeding from multiple bird pecks. The kids from Aphrodite's cabin were screaming because their hairdos had been ruined and their clothes pooped on. All eyes were on her and Macaria felt a shiver down her spine as she looked down at her hands, the ring normal and the scythe gone.

She was getting stronger.


	27. Chapter 27

The way that Tantalus saw it, was that the birds had only been minding their own business in the woods and would not have attacked if Annabeth, Tysn and Percy hadn't distruebed them with their 'bad' chariot driving. Which was untrue. THe group were sentenced to kitchen patrol-scrubbing pots and platters all afternoon in the underground kitchen with the cleaning harpies. The harpies washed with lava instead of water, to get that extraclean sparkle and kill ninety-nine point nine percent of all germs, so Annabeth and Percy had to wear asbestos gloves and aprons.

Macaria had also decided to join in and didn't need any gloves, which amde it much easier. Tyso also didn't mind, as he plunged his bare hands right in adns tarted scrubbing. Though the other two had to suffer through hours of hot, dangerous work, especially since there were tons of extra plates. Tantalus had ordered a special luncheon banquet to celebrate Clarisse's chariot victory-a full-course meal featuring country-fried Stymphalian death-bird, well the ones that weren't burned up by Macaria.

Percy explained his dream about Grover again, and Annabeth looked like he was ready to believe him. "If he's really found it," she murmured, "and if we could retrieve it-"

"Hold on," Percy said. "You act like this … whatever-it-is Grover found is the only thing in the world that could save the camp. What is it?"

"I'll give you a hint. What do you get when you skin a ram?"

"Messy?" Macaria and Percy said and she sighed.

"A fleece. The coat of a ram is called a fleece. And if that ram happens to have golden wool-"

"The Golden Fleece. Are you serious?" Percy asked.

Annabeth scrapped a plateful of death-bird bones into the lava. "Percy, remember the Gray

Sisters? They said they knew the location of the thing you seek. And they mentioned Jason. Three thousand years ago, they told him how to find the Golden Fleece. You do know the story of Jason and the Argonauts?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "That old movie with the clay skeletons."

The girls rolled their eyes and Macaria sighed. "Oh my gods, Percy! You are so hopeless." Annabeth said.

"What?" Percy demanded.

"Just listen. The real story of the Fleece: there were these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and

Europa, okay? They were about to get offered up as human sacrifices, when they prayed to Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent this magical flying ram with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Colchis in Asia Minor. Well, actually it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that's not important."

"It was probably important to her."

"The point is, when Cadmus got to Colchis, he sacrificed the golden ram to the gods and hung the Fleece in a tree in the middle of the kingdom. The Fleece brought prosperity to the land. Animals stopped getting sick. Plants grew better. Farmers had bumper crops. Plagues never visited. That's why Jason wanted the Fleece. It can revitalize any land where it's placed. It cures sickness, strengthens nature, cleans up pollution-"

"It could cure Thalia's tree." The siblings said.

Annabeth nodded. "And it would totally strengthen the borders of Camp Half-Blood. But Percy,

the Fleece has been missing for centuries. Tons of heroes have searched for it with no luck."

"But Grover found it," Percy said. "He went looking for Pan and he found the Fleece instead because they both radiate nature magic. It makes sense, Annabeth. We can rescue him and save the camp at the same time. It's perfect!"

"Too perfect." Macaria said. "It must be a trap." Annabeth nodded and Percy paused.

"What choice do we have?" Percy asked. "Are you going to help me rescue Grover or not?"

She glanced at Tyson, who'd lost interest in their conversation and was happily making toy boats

out of cups and spoons in the lava.

"Percy," she said under her breath, "we'll have to fight a Cyclops. Polyphemus, the worst of the

Cyclopes. And there's only one place his island could be. The Sea of Monsters."

"Where's that?"

She stared at Percy like she thought he was playing dumb.

"The Sea of Monsters. The same sea Odysseus sailed through, and Jason, and Aeneas, and all the others." Macaria explained.

"You mean the Mediterranean?" He asked.

"No. Well, yes … but no." Annabeth said.

"Another straight answer. Thanks."

"Look, Percy, the Sea of Monsters is the sea all heroes sail through on their adventures. It used to

be in the Mediterranean, yes. But like everything else, it shifts locations as the West's center of

power shifts." She explained.

"Like Mount Olympus being above the Empire State Building," Percy said. "And Hades being under Los Angeles."

"Right."

"But a whole sea full of monsters-how could you hide something like that? Wouldn't the mortals

notice weird things happening … like, ships getting eaten and stuff?"

"Of course they notice. They don't understand, but they know something is strange about that part of the ocean. The Sea of Monsters is off the east coast of the U.S. now, just northeast of Florida. The mortals even have a name for it."

"The Bermuda Triangle?" Macaria asked in shock.

"Exactly." Annabeth replied.

"Okay … so at least we know where to look." Percy said.

"It's still a huge area, Percy. Searching for one tiny island in monster-infested waters-"

"Hey, I'm the son of the sea god. This is my home turf. How hard can it be?"

Annabeth knit her eyebrows. "We'll have to talk to Tantalus, get approval for a quest. He'll say

No."

"Not if we tell him tonight at the campfire in front of everybody. The whole camp will hear. They'll pressure him. He won't be able to refuse."

"Maybe." A little bit of hope crept into Annabeth's voice. "We'd better get these dishes done.

Hand me the lava spray gun, will you?"

That night at the campfire, Apollo's cabin led the sing-along. They tried to get their spirits

up, but it wasn't easy after that afternoon's bird attack. It would be an understatement to say that Macaria was feared, no people were terrified of her. Only Tyson, Annabeth and Percy near her. The entire section where Macaria sat, was void of any campers. You'd think they'd be happy that she saved their lives, but no, they didn't care at all and were afraid. Ignorance.

They sat around in a semicircle of stone steps, sung halfheartedly and watched the bonfire blaze while the Apollo guys strummed their guitars and picked their lyres.

They did all the standard camp numbers: "Down by the Aegean," "I Am My Own Great-Great-

Great-Great-Grandpa," "This Land is Minos's Land." The bonfire was enchanted, so the louder you sang, the higher it rose, changing color and heat with the mood of the crowd. On a good night, she'd seen it twenty feet high, bright purple, and so hot the whole front row's marshmallows burst into the flames. Tonight, the fire was only five feet high, barely warm, and the flames were the color of lint.

Dionysus left early. After suffering through a few songs, he muttered something about how even

pinochle with Chiron had been more exciting than this. Then he gave Tantalus a distasteful look and headed back toward the Big House. When the last song was over, Tantalus said, "Well, that was lovely!"

He came forward with a toasted marshmallow on a stick and tried to pluck it off, real casual-like. But before he could touch it, the marshmallow flew off the stick. Tantalus made a wild grab, but the marshmallow decided death was better and drove into the flames. Tantalus turned back toward them, smiling coldly. "Now then! Some announcements about tomorrow's schedule."

"Sir," Percy said.

Tantalus's eye twitched. "Our kitchen boy has something to say?"

Some of the Ares campers snickered, bu Percy ignored them. Percy stood and looked at Annabeth. She stood up and Macaria followed. "We have an idea to save the camp." Dead silence, but they were interested, because the campfire flared bright yellow.

"Indeed," Tantalus said blandly. "Well, if it has anything to do with chariots-"

"The Golden Fleece," Percy said. "We know where it is." The flames burned orange and before Tantalus could stop him, Percy blurted out his dream about Grover and Polyphemus' island. Annabeth also stepped in and reminded everyone what it could do. It was more convincing coming from her.

"The Fleece can save the camp," she concluded. "I'm certain of it."

"Nonsense," Tantalus said. "We don't need saving." The entire camp stared at him until he started to look uncomfortable. "Besides," he added quickly, "the Sea of Monsters? That's hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look."

"Yes, I would," Percy said and Annabeth leaned forward and whispered to him.

"You would?" She asked. And he nodded.

"30, 31, 75, 12," Percy said.

"Ooo-kay," Tantalus said. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers."

"They're sailing coordinates," Percy explained. . "Latitude and longitude. I, uh, learned about it in social studies."

Annabeth looked impressed. "30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west.

He's right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"

"Wait just a minute," Tantalus said.

But the campers took up the chant. "We need a quest! We need a quest!" The flames rose higher.

"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus insisted.

"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"

"Fine!" Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"

"YES!"

"Very well," he agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to

retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or die trying. I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle!" Tantalus announced. "And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious."

Tantalus looked at them. "The champion should be one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest … Clarisse!"

The fire flickered a thousand different colors. The Ares cabin stomped and cheered. "CLARISSE! CLARISSE!"

Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. Then she swallowed, and her chest swelled with pride. "I

accept the quest!"

"Wait!" Percy shouted. "Grover is my friend. The dream came to me."

"Sit down!" yelled one of the Ares campers. "You had your chance last summer!"

"Yeah, he just wants to be in the spotlight again!" another said.

Clarisse glared at him. "I accept the quest!" she repeated. "I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save

the camp!"

The Ares campers cheered even louder. Annabeth protested, and the other Athena campers joined in. Everybody else started taking sides-shouting and arguing and throwing marshmallows. Tantalus shouted, "Silence, you brats! Sit down!" he ordered. "And I will tell you a ghost story."

They reluctantly sat back down. Eveil aura radiated from Tantalus. "Once upon a time there was a mortal king who was beloved of the Gods!" Tantalus put his hand on his chest, Macaria already knew this story. "This king, was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tried to take some ambrosia and nectar back to earth to figure out the recipe-just one little doggie bag, mind you the gods punished him. They banned him from their halls forever! His own people mocked him! His children scolded him! And, oh yes, campers, he had horrible children. Children-just-like- you."

He pointed a crooked finger at several people in the audience, which included Percy, though his finger flickered for a second over at Macaria. "Do you know what he did to his ungrateful children?" Tantalus asked softly. "Do you know how he paid back the gods for their cruel punishment? He invited the Olympians to a feast at his palace, just to show there were no hard feelings. No one noticed that his children were missing. And when he served the gods dinner, my dear campers, can you guess what was in the stew?"

No one answered. The firelight glowed dark blue, which reflected evilly on his crooked face. face."Oh, the gods punished him in the afterlife," Tantalus croaked. "They did indeed. But he'd had his moment of satisfaction, hadn't he? His children never again spoke back to him or questioned his authority. And do you know what? Rumor has it that the king's spirit now dwells at this very camp, waiting for a chance to take revenge on ungrateful, rebellious children. And so … are there any more complaints, before we send Clarisse off on her quest?"

Silence.

Tantalus nodded at Clarisse. "The Oracle, my dear. Go on."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Sir-"

"Go!" he snarled. She bowed awkwardly and hurried off toward the Big House.

"What about you, Percy Jackson?" Tantalus asked. "No comments from our dishwasher?" No answer. "Good. And let me remind everyone- no one leaves this camp without my permission. Anyone who tries … well, if they survive the attempt, they will be expelled forever, but it won't come to that. The harpies will be enforcing curfew from now on, and they are always hungry! Good night, my dear campers. Sleep well."

With a wave of Tantalus's hand, the fire was extinguished, and the campers trailed off toward

their cabins in the dark.

"Don't worry too much Percy." Macaria said to him. "I'm sure there will be another chance."

"I hope you're right. But I'm still worried about Grover and about the camp." Percy muttered.

"I'm more worried about Clarisse." Macaria said and he gave her an incredulous look.

"What?! She wanted to be the teacher's pet so badly, now she gets her wish!" Percy said and stormed off. Macaria huffed and went off with the nymphs. But then they froze and bowed.

"Why are you-" Macaria asked and they were gone in an instant.

"Seems like my presence confused them." A voice said and Macaria looked over towards the voice. She saw a middle aged man with an athletic slim figure with salt-pepper hair. He wore nylon running shirts and New York City marathon T-shirt while jogging.

"Who are you?" Macaria asked. "And why did they bow to you." The nymphs very rarely bowed. He took out his phone and two mini snakes writhed up and down the antenna.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The man asked. "George, Martha, sa hello."

"Hello." Geroge and Martha said and slithered over towards her.

"Hello." Macaria said and the man watched their interaction in interest. "You're not normal."

"Neither are you my dear." The man said and took a seat.

"Do tell." Macaria said and narrowed her eyes as the snakes disappeared.

"I'm sure you already know." The man said and looked away. "But luckily for you, I'm not here for you. You're much more my brother's type."

"What-" Macaria went to say but froze when she saw him glow. His eyes turned blue and his hair curly, black with elfish features, a sly smile and a muscular build. He wore an outfit similar to a mailman with a pith helmet with sprouted wings and a suit. He had a pair of winged shoes on.

"Do tell your father I said hello." Hermes said with a quick smile and slimmered and vanished.

"I just met Hermes." Macaria said in shock. Only an hour later did Macaria find Percy in the woods, with a termos, a bottle of chewable vitamins.


	28. Chapter 28

Percy and Macaria were staring at the waves by the time Annabeth and Tyson found them. "What's going on?" Annabeth asked. "I heard you calling for help!"

"Me, too!" Tyson said. "Heard you yell, 'Bad things are attacking!'"

"I didn't call you guys," Percy said. "I'm fine."

"Neither did I." Macaria said.

"But then who …" Annabeth noticed the three yellow duffel bags, then the thermos and the bottle of vitamins Percy was holding. "What-"

"Just listen," Percy said. "We don't have much time." He then explained about the conversation that he had with Hermes, while Macaria also explained her own conversation. By the time they finished their explanation, they could hear screeching in the distance-patrol harpies that picked up their scent.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "we have to do the quest."

"We'll get expelled, you know. Trust me, I'm an expert at getting expelled." Percy said.

"We still have to." Macaria said urgently.

"So? If we fail, there won't be any camp to come back to." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but you promised Chiron-"

"I promised I'd keep you from danger. I can only do that by coming with you! Tyson can stay

behind and tell them-"

"I want to go," Tyson said.

"No!" Annabeth's voice sounded close to panic. "I mean … Percy, come on. You know that's

Impossible."

"Tyson is going." Macaria told them and her jaw set. "Listen Annabeth I don't know what you have against Tyson or his kind, but the fact of the matter is that he would be useful and he's nice."

"I'm talking to Percy, not you." Annabeth siad and Macaria glared at her.

"If you want to live and have me on the adventure, then you better let Tyson come too." Macaria said and Percy looked at her, they both knew that if her jaw was set, that she meant her threat.

"We can't leave him," Percy decided. "Tantalus will punish him for us being gone."

"Percy," Annabeth said, trying to keep her cool, "we're going to Polyphemus's island! Polyphemus is an S-i-k … a C-y-k . .." She stamped her foot in frustration Although she was a daughter of Athena, she was just as dylexic as the rest of them. "You know what I mean!"

"Tyson can go," Percy insisted, "if he wants to."

Tyson clapped his hands. "Want to!" Annabeth glared at the two of them.

"All right," she said. "How do we get to that ship?"

"Hermes said my father would help."

"Well then, Seaweed Brain? What are you waiting for?" Percy paused and hesitated.

"Urn, Dad?" Percy called. "How's it going?"

"Percy!" Annabeth whispered. "We're in a hurry!"

"We need your help." He called a littler louder. "We need to get to that ship, like, before we get

eaten and stuff, so …" At first, nothing happened and the waves crashed against the shore like normal. The harpies seemed like they wer right behind the sand dunes. Then, about a hundred yards out to sea, four white lines appeared on the surface. They moved fast toward the shore, like claws ripping through the ocean. As they neared the beach, the surf burst apart and the heads of four white stallions reared out of the waves.

Tyson caught his breath. "Fish ponies!" He was correct, they were only horses in the front, their back halves were silvery fish bodies, with glistening scales and rainbow tail fins.

"Hippocampi!" Annabeth said. "They're beautiful." The nearest one whinnied in appreciate and nuzzled Annabeth, while the other three gathered around Macaria.

"I believe you're beautiful too." Macaria said and they muttered their thanks.

"We'll admire them later," Percy said. "Come on!"

"There!" a voice screeched behind them. "Bad children out of cabins! Snack time for lucky

Harpies!" Five of them were fluttering over the top of the dunes-plump little hags with pinched faces and talons and feathery wings too small for their bodies. They reminded her of miniature cafeteria ladies who'd been crossbred with dodo birds. They weren't very fast, thank the gods, but they were vicious if they caught you.

"Tyson!" Percy said. "Grab a duffel bag!" He was still staring at the hippocampi with his mouth hanging open, "Tyson!"

"Uh?"

"Come on!" Macaria grabbed Tyson and he immediately followed her and grabbed a bag and mounted them. Poseidon must've known that Tyson was coming, because one was much lager than the other three, the right size for a Cyclops.

"Giddyup!" Percy said and his hippocampus turned and plunged into the waves. Macaria immediately followed after him, side by side while Annabeth's and Tyson's followed right behind. The harpies cursed at them, wailed for their snacks to come back, but the hippocampi raced over the water at the speed of Jet Skis. The harpies fell behind, and soon the shore of Camp Half-Blood was nothing but a dark smudge.

The cruise ship was now loomed in front of us-our ride toward Florida and the Sea of Monsters.

Riding the hippocampus was as easy as riding a pegasus. They zipped along with the wind in

their faces, speeding through the waves so smooth and steady. The closer they got to the cruise ship, the larger it seemed. It was about as tall as a building in Manhattan. The white hull was at least ten stories tall, topped with another dozen levels of decks with brightly lit balconies and portholes. The ship's name was painted just above the bow line in black letters, lit with a spotlight. It took me a few seconds to decipher it: PRINCESS ANDROMEDA

Attached to the bow was a huge masthead-a three-story-tall woman wearing a white Greek chiton,sculpted to look as if she were chained to the front of the ship. She was young and beautiful, with flowing black hair, but her expression was one of absolute terror. Perseus, Percy's namesake, had helped Andromeda. Percy was given that name because the original Perseus was one of the only heroes in the Greek muths who got a happy ending. Macaria was already named after Hades daughter, the Goddess of Blessed Death, the counterpart of her father.

It was because her father wanted to receive the protection from Hades, because that was where she was born. He had told her that after much consideration and thought.

"Mother wanted me to be named Macaria as well?" Macaria remembered asking.

"It wasn't her decision. She dind't necessarily care, she just wanted you to be created." His voice had a dark tone in it and the conversation was over.

"How do we get aboard?" Annabeth shouted over the noise of the waves, but the hippocampi knew what they needed. They skimmed along the starboard side of the ship, riding easily

through its huge wake, and pulled up next to a service ladder riveted to the side of the hull.

"You first," Percytold Annabeth.

She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and grabbed the bottom rung. Once she'd hoisted

herself onto the ladder, her hippocampus whinnied a farewell and dove underwater. Annabeth began to climb. Percy let her get a few rungs up, then followed her. Macaria joined right after. Finally Tyson was in the water and the his hippocampus treated him to 360° aerials and

backward ollies, and Tyson was laughing so hysterically, the sound echoed up the side of the ship.

"Tyson, shhh!" Percy said. "Come on, big guy!"

"Can't we take Rainbow?" he asked, his smile fading.

They stared at him. "Rainbow?" The hippocampus whinnied since liked his new name. "Um, we have to go. Rainbow … well, he can't climb ladders." Percy explain.d

Tyson sniffled. He buried his face in the hippocampus's mane. "I will miss you, Rainbow!" The hippocampus made a neighing sound that showed he was crying.

"Maybe we'll see him again sometime," Percy suggested.

"Oh, please!" Tyson said, perked up immediately. "Tomorrow!" Macaria smiled and with a final sad whinny, Rainbow did a back flip and drove into the sea. The ladder led to a maintenance deck stacked with yellow lifeboats. There was a set of locked double doors, which Annabeth managed to pry open with her knife and a fair amount of cursing in Ancient Greek.

After they checked a few corridors and peered over a balcony into a huge central promenade lined with closed shops, there was no one onboard. They passed forty or fifty cabin doors and heard no sound behind any of them.

"It's a ghost ship," Percy murmured.

"No," Tyson said, fiddling with the strap of his duffel bag. "Bad smell."

Annabeth frowned. "I don't smell anything."

"Cyclopes are like satyrs," Percy said. "They can smell monsters. Isn't that right, Tyson?"

He nodded nervously. Now that we were away from Camp Half-Blood, the Mist had distorted his

face again. Unless she concentrated very hard, it seemed that he had two eyes instead of one.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "So what exactly do you smell?"

"Something bad," Tyson answered.

"Great," Annabeth grumbled. "That clears it up."

"Annabeth…" Macaria said with a frown as they came outside on the swimming ppol level.

There were rows of empty deck chairs and a bar closed off with a chain curtain. The water in the pool glowed eerily, sloshing back and forth from the motion of the ship. Above them fore and aft were more levels-a climbing wall, a putt-putt golf course, a revolving restaurant, but no sign of life.

Macaria could feel the tension in her body fill up. The feelings as familiar, as she walked through the ship. It felt as though eyes were on her and every so often, she would feel a hand touch her shoulders, or her hair or her neck. It didn't feel good and made her stick even closer to the others. She covered her arms and Percy placed an arm protectively around her shoulders.

"We need a hiding place," Percy said. "Somewhere safe to sleep."

"Sleep," Annabeth agreed wearily. They explored a few more corridors until they found an empty suite on the ninth level. The door was open, which was strange. There was a basket of chocolate goodies on the table, an iced-down bottle of sparkling cider on the nightstand, and a mint on the pillow with a handwritten note that said: Enjoy your cruise!

They opened their duffel bags for the first time and found that Hermes really had thought of

everything-extra clothes, toiletries, camp rations, a Ziploc bag full of cash, a leather pouch full of

golden drachmas. He'd even managed to pack Tyson's oilcloth with his tools and metal bits, and

Annabeth's cap of invisibility, which made them both feel a lot better.

"We'll be across the hall," Annabeth said. "You guys don't drink or eat anything."

"You think this place is enchanted?"

She frowned. "I don't know. Something isn't right. Just … be careful." They closed their door and stared at each other. There was a good amount of tension between them.

"I guess… I'll just go over here." Macaria said and took the door directly to the right of her and opened the door. It was the exact same. Macaria laid down on the bed, she could still feel pressure on her as she closed her eyes. She could hear voices, speaking to her, but she couldn't seem to understand them. She felt a hand touch her shoulders and looked back, nothing was there, just a dark room. Macaria closed her eyes.

"Escape" She heard a voice ask and jumped out of her skin. She opened her eyes and saw her father with his hands on her cheeks. She backed away from him, and noticed she was in the dream world.

"I would if I could." Macaria said. "But you're keeping me asleep."

"It is my fault, niece." Hypnos said beside her. "Though Mother asked us not to allow you to meet the Titan army especially with that insane half-blood."

"Insane…" Macaria said confused and widened her eyes. "Wait you mean Luke's here! WIthot Kronos?!"

A hand covered her mouth quickly and looked over at her father's deep golden eyes, intense. Macaria looked into them and crawled over Hypnos and off the bed. "Let me out of here! You can't keep protecting me from everything!"

"We can." A familiar voice said and hands were on her shoulders. She looked up and saw her grandmother, Nyx. Macaria felt her body cave in at her appearance. A tv appeared in the room.

She looked up and saw Luke, who had changed since last summer. Instead of Bermuda shorts and a T-shirt, he wore a buttondown shirt, khaki pants, and leather loafers. His sandy hair, which used to be so unruly, was now clipped short. He looked like an evil male model, showing off what the fashionable college-age villain was wearing to Harvard this year. He still had the scar under his eye-a jagged white line from his battle with a dragon. And propped against the sofa was his magical sword, Backbiter, glinting strangely with its half-steel, half-Celestial bronze blade that could kill both mortals and monsters.

"Sit." Luke told Tyson, Percy and Annabeth. He waved his hand and three dining chairs scooted themselves to the center of the room. None of them sat. There were two large monsters in front of them, beside Luke.

They looked like twins, but they weren't human. They stood about eight feet tall, for one thing, and wore only blue jeans, probably because their enormous chests were already shag-carpeted with thick brown fur. They had claws for fingernails, feet like paws. Their noses were snoutlike, and their teeth were all pointed canines.

"Where are my manners?" Luke said smoothly. "These are my assistants, Agrius and Oreius.

Perhaps you've heard of them." Percy said nothing, even though there were javelins poitned at him.

"You don't know Agrius and Oreius's story?" Luke asked. "Their mother … well, it's sad, really.

Aphrodite ordered the young woman to fall in love. She refused and ran to Artemis for help. Artemis let her become one of her maiden huntresses, but Aphrodite got her revenge. She bewitched the young woman into falling in love with a bear. When Artemis found out, she abandoned the girl in disgust. Typical of the gods, wouldn't you say? They fight with one another and the poor humans get caught in the middle. The girl's twin sons here, Agrius and Oreius, have no love for Olympus. They like halfbloods well enough, though …"

"For lunch," Agrius growled with a gruff voice.

"Hehe! Hehe!" His brother Oreius laughed, licking his fur-lined lips. He kept laughing like he

was having an asthmatic fit until Luke and Agrius both stared at him.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Agrius growled. "Go punish yourself!"

Oreius whimpered. He trudged over to the corner of the room, slumped onto a stool, and banged

his forehead against the dining table, making the silver plates rattle. Luke acted like this was perfectly normal behavior. He made himself comfortable on the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Well, Percy, we let you survive another year. I hope you appreciated it. How's your mom? How's school? How's your sister? Heard she's gotten more attention from the gods, which isn't very surprising."

"You poisoned Thalia's tree." Percy said as he ignored Luke's questions about her.

Luke sighed. "Right to the point, eh? Okay, sure I poisoned the tree. So what?"

"How could you?" Annabeth sounded so angry. "Thalia saved your life!

Our lives! How could you dishonor her-"

"I didn't dishonor her!" Luke snapped. "The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive, she'd be on my side."

"Liar!"

"If you knew what was coming, you'd understand-"

"I understand you want to destroy the camp!" she yelled. "You're a monster!"

Luke shook his head. "The gods have blinded you. Can't you imagine a world without them,

Annabeth? What good is that ancient history you study? Three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotten to the core. It has to be destroyed. Join me! We can start the world anew. We could use your intelligence, Annabeth."

"Because you have none of your own!"

His eyes narrowed. "I know you, Annabeth. You deserve better than tagging along on some

hopeless quest to save the camp. Half-Blood Hill will be overrun by monsters within the month. The heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us or be hunted to extinction. You really want to be on a losing team… with company like this?" He pointed at Tyson and Macaria could feel anger raise up and she clutched her fists and glared at her relatives who didn't bother to look at her.

"Hey!" Percy said.

"Traveling with a Cyclops," Luke chided. "Talk about dishonoring Thalia's memory! I'm

surprised at you, Annabeth. You of all people-"

"Stop it!" she shouted. Annabeth buried her head in her hands like she was about to cry.

"Leave her alone," Percy said. "And leave Tyson out this."

Luke laughed. "Oh, yeah, I heard. Your father claimed him." Percy face turned surprised and Luke smiled. "Yes, Percy, I know all about that. And about your plan to find the Fleece. What were those coordinates, again … 30, 31, 75, 12? You see, I still have friends at camp who keep me posted."

"Spies, you mean."

He shrugged. "How many insults from your father can you stand, Percy? You think he's grateful to you? You think Poseidon cares for you any more than he cares for this monster?" Tyson clenched his fists and made a rumbling sound down in his throat.

Luke just chuckled. "The gods are so using you, Percy. Do you have any idea what's in store for

you if you reach your sixteenth birthday? Has Chiron even told you the prophecy?"

"I know what I need to know," Percy managed. "Like, who my enemies are."

"Then you're a fool."

Tyson smashed the nearest dining chair to splinters. "Percy is not a fool!" His fist came down towards Luke's head -a double overhead blow that would've knocked a hole in titanium-but the bear twins intercepted. They each caught one of Tyson's arms and stopped him cold. They pushed him back and Tyson stumbled. He fell to the carpet so hard the deck shook.

"Tyson!" Macaria yelled "Let me go please!" She ran over towards her uncle grabbed his shirt. "Please! I have to help them!" Hypnos grabebd her hands and spun her towards the tv, Macaria felt her body tense as a wave of air seemed to hit her and she froze.

"He is re-forming," Luke said. "Little by little, we're calling his life force out of the pit. With

every recruit who pledges our cause, another small piece appears-"

"That's disgusting!" Annabeth said.

Luke sneered at her. "Your mother was born from Zeus's split skull, Annabeth. I wouldn't talk.

Soon there will be enough of the titan lord so that we can make him whole again. We will piece

together a new body for him, a work worthy of the forges of Hephaestus."

"You're insane," Annabeth said.

"Join us and you'll be rewarded. We have powerful friends, sponsors rich enough to buy this

cruise ship and much more. Percy, your mother will never have to work again. You can buy her a

mansion. You can have power, fame-whatever you want. Annabeth, you can realize your dream of being an architect. You can build a monument to last a thousand years. A temple to the lords of the next age!"

"Go to Tartarus," she said.

Luke sighed. "A shame." He picked up something that looked like a TV remote and pressed a red button. Within seconds the door of the stateroom opened and two uniformed crew members came in, armed with nightsticks. They had the same glassy-eyed look.

Macaria tensed up again and clinched her tists. She shut her eyes. 'Out! OUT! OUT! LET ME OUT!' She yelled in her head and felt a giant, painful headache hit her and she hit the ground. Macaria pushed herself up, only to collapse again, it felt as though her body was filled with lead. She groaned in pain, black mist was around her as the door opened.

"Macaria! Macaria! What's wrong?!" Percy yelled and she felt a large hand pick her up. "Let's go!" Tyson picked her up and they exited the corridor. It felt as though her head was going to split open as she cried.

"Come little children. I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment." A voice echoed in her head and she couldn't help but feel that the voice was familiar. Macaria couldn't tell if she was hallucinating or not.

"Come little children. The time's come to play. Here in my garden of shadows." The voice moved onto the next tone, this time louder, it only seemed to grow. She felt a hand on her wrist and looked at the brown hand.

"Follow sweet children. I'll show thee the way. Through all the pain. And the sorrows" Her eyes trailed upward and it seemed to get darker and darker. The voice was cold and unloving. The woman's eyes were closed.

"Weep not poor children. For life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions." She said and Macaria felt her being put down. The woman's face was beautiful, the most beautiful person Macaria had ever seen in the world. Her hair, skin and eye color switched with every verse.

"Hush now dear children. It must be this way. Too weary of life. And deceptions." Macaria looked up and saw her father. He looked at the woman.

"Rest now my children. For soon we'll away. Into the calm and the quiet." Her father picked her up and a dark look crossed the woman's face as the two stared at each other. Her father looked in pain and conflicted.

"Come little children. I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment." The woman walked forward and pressed a soft kiss on her father's forehead.

"Come little children. The time's come to play. Here in my garden of shadows." She disappeared, her body seemed to melt into the dark ground.

Whatever that woman was, she wasn't human. Macaria wasn't sure what she was, because she seemed like…Angel… Monster… Demon…

But Macaria knew, that woman… she was her mother.


	29. Chapter 29

"Thermos!" Macaria heard Percy yell and she opened her eyes to find Tyson holding her. They were hurtled toward the water.

"What?" Annabeth asked as she held onto the boat straps, her hair flying straight up like a torch. Tyson opened Percy's duffel bag and took out Hermes' magical thermos without losing his grip on it, the boat or her. Arrows and javelins whistled past them as Percy grabbed the termos.

"Hang on!" Percy yelled.

"I am hanging on!" Annabeth yelled.

"Tighter!" Percy screamed and hooked his feet under the boat's inflatable bench as Tyson grabbed Annabeth and Percy by the backs of their shirts. Percy gave the termos cap a quarter turn. Instantly, a white sheet of wind jetted out of the thermos and propelled them sideways, turn them downward plummet into a forty-five-degree crash landing. The wind seemed to laugh as it shot from the thermos, like it was glad to be free. As they hit the ocean, they bumped once, twice, skipping like a stone, then they were whizzing along like a speed boat, salt spray in their faces and nothing but sea ahead.

There was a wail of outrage from behind them, it must've been the ship, but they were already out of range. Princess Andromeda faded to the side of a white toy boat in the distance, then it was gone. Annabeth and Percy tried to send an Iris-message to Chiron. The wind from the thermos stirred up a nice sea spray that made a rainbow in the sunlight-perfect for an Iris-message-but their connection was still poor.

When Annabeth threw a gold drachma into the mist and prayed for the rainbow goddess to show them Chiron, his face appeared fine, but there was some kind of weird strobe light flashing in the background and rock music blaring, like he was at a dance club. Annabeth and Percy told him everything that happened, that they snuck away from camp, Luke and the Princess Andromeda and the golden box for Kronos' remain.

"Percy," Chiron yelled, "you have to watch out for-" His voice was drowned out by loud shouting behind him-a bunch of voices whooping it up like Comanche warriors.

"What?" I yelled.

"Curse my relatives!" Chiron ducked as a plate flew over his head and shattered somewhere out

of sight. "Annabeth, you shouldn't have let Percy leave camp! But if you do get the Fleece-"

"Yeah, baby!" somebody behind Chiron yelled. "Woo-hoooooo!" The music got cranked up, subwoofers so loud it made their boat vibrate.

"-Miami," Chiron was yelling. "I'll try to keep watch-" Their misty screen smashed apart like someone on the other side had thrown a bottle at it, and Chiron was gone. It was around this time that Percy found out she was awake and berated her on sleeping for so long.

"Honestly I'm tired of your relatives." Percy said annoyed. "They always keep butting in on everything."

"Trust me, I'm tired of them too." Macaria said darkly and told them about her dream and being placed in the River Styx.

"What kind of mother do you even have?" Annabeth said confused. "Her hair and eye color kept changing?"

"Like a rainbow!" Tyson said and Macaria nodded.

"She couldn't have been that great, if she wanted to get rid of me." Macaria said. Her statement was met with silence. An hour later they spotted land-a long stretch of beach lined with high-rise hotels. The water became crowded with fishing boats and tankers. A coast guard cruiser passed on their starboard side, then turned like it wanted a second look. It isn't every day they see a yellow lifeboat with no engine going a hundred knots an hour, manned by four kids.

"That's Virginia Beach!" Annabeth said as they approached the shoreline. "Oh my gods, how did

the Princess Andromeda travel so far overnight? That's like-"

"Five hundred and thirty nautical miles," Percy said.

They stared at him. "How did you know that?"

"I-I'm not sure."

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Percy, what's our position?"

"36 degrees, 44 minutes north, 76 degrees, 2 minutes west," Percy said immediately, then he shook his head. "Whoa. How did I know that?"

"Because of your dad," Annabeth guessed. "When you're at sea, you have perfect bearings. That

is so cool."

Tyson tapped his shoulder, before Percy dould respond. "Other boat is coming." They looked back, the coast guard vessel was on their tail, with it's lights flashing and gaining speed.

"We can't let them catch us," Percy said. "They'll ask too many questions."

"Keep going into Chesapeake Bay," Annabeth said. "I know a place we can hide." Percy loosened the thermos cap a little more and a fresh burst of wind sent them rocketed around the northern tip of Viriginia Beach into Chesapeake Bay. The coast guard boat fell farther and farther behind, but they didn't slow down until the shores of the bary narrowed on either side. They entered the mouth of a river, the water shanged from salt to fresh water. Percy leaned down on the boat, he looked tired and frazzled.

Macaria grabbed the thermos so Percy could relax down. "There." Annabeth told her. "Past that sandbar." They veered into a swampy area choked with marsh grass. Macaria beached the lifeboat at the foot of a giant cypress. Vine covered trees loomed above them. Insects chirred in the woods. The air was muggy and hot, and steam curled off the river. Macaria took a deep breath of the air, as the plants moved out of the way for them.

"Come on." Annabeth said, as she looked down at the plants nervously. "It's just down the bank."

"What is?" Percy asked

"Just follow Macaria." She grabbed the duffel bag. "And we'd better cover the boat. We don't want to draw attention." Macaria passed the thermos to Percy. They buried the lifeboat with branches and ffollowed Annabeth along the shore. The red mud followed down as Macaria walked down and a snake slithered up towards Macaria and said a quick 'Hello!' and disapepared into the grass.

"Not a good palce." Tyson said as he swatted the mosquitoes that formed a buffet line on his arm.

"A hideout." Macaria said.

"How do you…" Annabeth asked right as Macaria moved aside a woven circle of branches and showed a camouflaged shelter. The inside was big enough for four, even with Tyson being the third. The walls were woven from plant material, but they looked pretty waterproof. Stacked in the corner was everything you could want for a campout-sleeping bags, blankets, an ice chest, and a kerosene lamp. There were demigod provisions, too- bronze javelin tips, a quiver full of arrows, an extra sword, and a box of ambrosia. The place smelled musty, like it had been vacant for a long time.

"A half-blood hideout." Percy looked at Annabeth in awe. You made this place?"

"Thalia and I," she said quietly and glanced over at Macaria who shrugged her shoulders. "And Luke."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Percy felt jealous at that moment. "So …" Percy said. "You don't think Luke will look for us here?"

She shook her head. "We made a dozen safe houses like this. I doubt Luke even remembers where they are. Or cares." She threw herself down on the blankets and started going through her duffel bag. Her body language made it pretty clear she didn't want to talk.

"Um, Tyson?" Percy said. "Would you mind scouting around outside? Like, look for a wilderness convenience store or something?"

"Convenience store?"

"Yeah, for snacks. Powdered donuts or something. Just don't go too far."

"Powdered donuts," Tyson said earnestly. "I will look for powdered donuts in the wilderness."

He headed outside and started calling, "Here, donuts!"

Once he was gone, Percy sat down across from Annabeth. Macaria, feeling rather uncomfortable took the section of the hideout the farthest away from them. "Hey, I'm sorry about, you know, seeing Luke."

"It's not your fault." She unsheathed her knife and started cleaning the blade with a rag.

"He let us go too easily," Percy said and Annabeth nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing. What we overheard him say about a gamble, and 'they'll take the bait'… I think he was talking about us."

"The Fleece is the bait? Or Grover?"

She studied the edge of her knife. "I don't know, Percy. Maybe he wants the Fleece for himself.

Maybe he's hoping we'll do the hard work and then he can steal it from us. I just can't believe he

would poison the tree."

"What did he mean," Percy asked, "that Thalia would've been on his side?"

"He's wrong."

"You don't sound sure." Annabeth glared at Percy.

"Percy, you know who you remind me of most? Thalia. You guys are so much alike it's scary. I

mean, either you would've been best friends or you would've strangled each other."

"Let's go with 'best friends.'"

"Thalia got angry with her dad sometimes. So do you. Would you turn against Olympus because of that?"

Percy stared at the quiver of arrows in the corner. "No."

"Okay, then. Neither would she. Luke's wrong." Annabeth stuck her knife blade into the dirt.

"So what did Luke mean about Cyclopes?" Percy asked. "He said you of all people-"

"I know what he said. He … he was talking about the real reason Thalia died." Percy waited and Macaria tensed as Annabeth drew a shaky breath. "You can never trust a Cyclops, Percy…. Macaria… Six years ago, on the night Grover was leading us to Half-Blood Hill-"

She was interrupted when the door of the hut creaked open. Tyson crawled in. "Powdered donuts!" he said proudly, holding up a pastry box.

Annabeth stared at him. "Where did you get that? We're in the middle of the wilderness. There's

nothing around for-"

"Fifty feet," Tyson said. "Monster Donut shop-just over the hill!"

"This is bad," Annabeth muttered. They crouched behind a tree and stared at the donut shop in the middle of the woods. It looked brand new, with brightly lit windows, a parking area, and a little road that led off into the forest. There was no one else parked in the lot or around. There was only a single employee that was reading a magazine behind the cash register. In huge black letters it said: MONSTER DONUT. A cartoon ogre took a bite out of the O in MONSTER. IT smelled good, like freshbaked chocolate donuts.

Macaria looked at it confused and took a btie out of the donuts. They were delicious, so she couldn't complain.

"Macaria!" ANnabeth whispered angrily. "You shouldn't eat that! It shouldn't be here! It's wrong!"

"What?" Percy asked as he's right about to eat a donut. "It's a donut shop."

"Shhh!"

"Why are we whispering? Tyson went in and bought a dozen. Nothing happened to him."

"He's a monster."

"Aw, c'mon, Annabeth. Monster Donut doesn't mean monsters! It's a chain. WE've ot them in New York."

"A chain." She agreed. "And don't you think it's strange that one appeared immediately after you told Tyson to get donuts? Right here in the middle of the woods?" She paused. "It could be a nest."

Tyson whimpered, he had already plowed through half of a dozen donuts form his box and was getting powdered sugar on his face. Macaria had eaten the other half, not having anything to eat for breakfast or lunch. "A nest for what?" Percy asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered how franchise stores pop up so fast?" she asked. "One day there's

nothing and then the next day-boom, there's a new burger place or a coffee shop or whatever? First a single store, then two, then four- exact replicas spreading across the country?"

"Um, no. Never thought about it."

"Percy, some of the chains multiply so fast because all their locations are magically linked to the

life force of a monster. Some children of Hermes figured out how to do it back in the 1950s. They breed-"

She froze. "What?" He demanded. "They breed what?"

"No-sudden-moves," Annabeth said, like her life depended on it. "Very slowly, turn around."

Macaria heard a scraping noise, something was dragging it's stomach through the leaves. Macaria turned and saw a rhino size thing moving along the shadows of the trees. It was hissing, it's front half writhing in all different directions. Macaria felt her heart drop….

"Hydra…" She whispered in shock, as she saw multiple necks, at least seven, each topped with a hissing reptilian head. It's kskin was leathery, and under each neck it wore a plastic bib that read: I'M A MONSTER DONUT KID! Percy took out his ballpoint pen but Annabeth locked eyes with him as a silent warning. Macria placed a hand on Tyson and Percy, the latter who immediately grabbed Annabeth's hand. In an instant they were invisible. Lots of monsters had terrible eyesight. They waited. The Hydra was only a few feet away. It sniffed the ground and the trees like it was hunting for something. Two of the heads were ripping apart a piece of yellow canvas, it had already been to their campsite. It was following their scent. Which meant, that invisibility would do only so much for her friends.

Each head was diamond shaped, like a rattlesnake, but the mouths were lined with jagged rows of sharklike teeth. Tyson trembled but a single look of Macaria made sure he didn't move. One of the heads went right towards Macaria's face and sniffed. It's eyes linked with hers and Macaria held her breath as acid filled it's mouth and the other heads looked directly at her. She head a whisper, of a language she felt that she could almost understand. The acid dripped on the ground and Macaria could feel Percy and Tyson's bodies shaking as she held their hands.

Then the Hydra closed it's mouth and walked away. "River! Go!" Annabeth whispered and they backed toward the river. Macaria felt her grip on Tyson's hand slip and the Hydra turned directly toward us, more heads began to multiply on the Hydra. They cotninued to inch backward, dodging acid splashes and deflecting snapping heads without cutting them off.

There was a strange sound that was so powerful that it made the riverbank shake.

"What's the noise?" Annabeth shouted, she kept her eyes on the Hydra.

"Steam engine," Tyson said and Macaria said instantly.

"What?" Percy ducked as the Hydra spat acid over his head.

Then from the river behind us, a familiar female voice shouted: "There! Prepare the thirty-twopounder!" They didn't dare look away from the Hydra.

A gravelly male voice said, "They're too close, m'lady!"

"Damn the heroes!" the girl said. "Full steam ahead!"

"Aye, m'lady."

"Fire at will, Captain!"

"Hit the dirt!" Annabeth yelled and they dove for the ground as an earth shattering BOOM echoed from the river. THere was a flash of light, a column of smoke, and the Hydra exploded right in front of them. It showered them with nasty green slime that vaproized as soon as it hit. "Gross!"

"Steamship!" Tyson yelled and Macaira stood up and coughed from the cloud of gunpowder smoke that rolled across the banks.

Chugging toward them down the river was the strangest ship she'd ever seen. It rode low in the water like a submarine, its deck plated with iron. In the middle was a trapezoid-shaped casemate with slats on each side for cannons. A flag waved from the top-a wild boar and spear on a bloodred field. Lining the deck were zombies in gray uniforms- dead soldiers with shimmering faces that only partially covered their skulls, like the ghouls seen in the Underworld guarding Hades's palace.

The ship was an ironclad. A Civil War battle cruiser. Macaria could just make out the name along the prow in moss-covered letters: CSS Birmingham. And standing next to the smoking cannon that had almost killed them, wearing full Greek battle armor, was Clarisse.

"Losers," she sneered. "But I suppose I have to rescue you. Come aboard."


	30. Chapter 30

"You are in so much trouble." Clarisse said as they finished up the ship tour they didn't want, through dark rooms overcrowded with dead sailors, the coal bunker, the boilers and engine, which huffed and groaned like it would explode any minute. They seen the pilothouse and the powder magazine and gunnery deck (Clarisse's favorite) with two Dahlgren smoothbore cannons on the port and starboard sides and a Brooke nineinch rifled gun fore and aft-all specially refitted to fire celestial bronze cannon balls.

Everywhere they went, dead Confederate sailors stared at them, their ghostly bearded faces shimmered over their skulls. They approved of Annabeth because she told them she was from Virginia, They were interested in Percy, too, because his name was Jackson-like the Southern general- but he ruined it by telling them he was from New York. They all hissed and muttered curses about Yankees. Of course Macaria received no love from the Confederates.

"Honestly, I feel pretty offended. Triggered even." Macaria said. Of course they didn't believe that her last name was Jackson too, muttered some words that caused all of them to become up and arms and Clarisse gave them a threatening look that stopped them from going any farther. If Macaria felt triggered then, then trust that after the words they said, she was ready to make them into dust. She scared them with some hell fire and a promise that her father would give them Hades.

Tyson was terrified of them. All through the tour, he insisted Annabeth and Macaria hold his hand, which Annabeth didn't look too thrilled about. Finally, they were escorted to dinner. The CSS Birmingham captain's quarters were about the size of a walk-in closet, but still much bigger than any other room on board. The table was set with white linen and china. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, potato chips, and Dr Peppers were served by skeletal crewmen.

"Tantalus expelled you for eternity," Clarisse told them smugly. "Mr. D said if any of you show your face at camp again, he'll turn you into squirrels and run you over with his SUV."

"Did they give you this ship?" Percy asked.

"'Course not. My father did."

"Ares?"

Clarisse sneered. "You think your daddy is the only one with sea power? The spirits on the losing

side of every war owe a tribute to Ares. That's their curse for being defeated. I prayed to my father for a naval transport and here it is. These guys will do anything I tell them. Won't you, Captain?"

The captain stood behind her looking stiff and angry. His glowing green eyes fixed Percy and Macaria with a hungry stare. "If it means an end to this infernal war, ma'am, peace at last, we'll do anything. Destroy anyone."

Clarisse smiled. "Destroy anyone. I like that."

Tyson gulped.

"Clarisse," Annabeth said, "Luke might be after the Fleece, too. We saw him. He's got the

coordinates and he's heading south. He has a cruise ship full of monsters-"

"Good! I'll blow him out of the water."

"You don't understand," Annabeth said. We have to combine forces. Let us help you-"

"No!" Clarisse pounded the table. "This is my quest, smart girl! Finally I get to be the hero, and

you two will not steal my chance."

"Where are your cabin mates?" Percy asked. "You were allowed to take two friends with you, weren't you?"

"They didn't … I let them stay behind. To protect the camp."

"You mean even the people in your own cabin wouldn't help you?"

"Shut up, Prissy! I don't need them! Or you!"

"Clarisse," Percy said, "Tantalus is using you. He doesn't care about the camp. He'd love to see it destroyed. He's setting you up to fail."

"No! I don't care what the Oracle-" She stopped herself.

"What?" He asked. "What did the Oracle tell you?"

"Nothing." Clarisse's ears turned pink. "All you need to know is that I'm finishing this quest and

you're not helping. On the other hand, I can't let you go …"

"So we're prisoners?" Annabeth asked.

"Guests. For now." Clarisse propped her feet up on the white linen tablecloth and opened another

Dr Pepper. "Captain, take them below. Assign them hammocks on the berth deck. If they don't mind their manners, show them how we deal with enemy spies."

Macaria didn't sleep much, whether it was the continuous children's rhymes that echoed in her head "Mary, Mary, quite contrary How does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockleshells And pretty maids all in a row And pretty maids all in a row." or her Father and Uncle's whispers that echoed in her ears, though she was unable to open her eyes. Sometimes she thought of her mother, sometimes it was about the guest that they were forced to take because Luke posioned Thalia's tree.

Alarm bells rang throughout the ship. The captain's gravelly voice: "All hands on deck! Find Lady Clarisse! Where is that girl?" Macaria immediately got up opened her door and then Percy's. "Get up, Yankee. Your friends are already above. We are approaching the entrance." The Captain said to Percy.

"The entrance to what?"

He gave them a skeletal smile. "The Sea of Monsters, of course." Macaira helped Percy stuffed his belongings into a sailor's canvas knapsack and slung it around himshoulder. They made their way upstairs and Macaria felt Ares presence nearby. Percy moved down to crept to the edge of the ventilation grate and Macaria followed behind him. SHe peered down into the boiler deck.

Clarisse stood directly below them, talking to an image that shimmered in the steam, she recognized him immediately as Ares. "I don't want excuses, little girl!" he growled.

"Y-yes, father," Clarisse mumbled.

"You don't want to see me mad, do you?"

"No, father."

"No, father," Ares mimicked. "You're pathetic. I should've let one of my sons take this quest."

"I'll succeed!" Clarisse promised, her voice trembling. "I'll make you proud."

"You'd better," he warned. "You asked me for this quest, girl. If you let that slimeball Jackson

kid steal it from you-"

"But the Oracle said-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT SAID!" Ares bellowed with such force that his image shimmered.

"You will succeed. And if you don't …" He raised his fist. Even though he was only a figure in the steam, Clarisse flinched. "Do we understand each other?' He growled and the alarm bells rang again. Percy looked back and Clarisse turned her back, immediately then Ares eyes went up to hers and she felt a strong sense of fear.

She felt a sense of deja vu, a familiar sense of fear that she had from a figure in her childhood. Macaria ran up the stairs to join her friends on the spar deck.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked her.

"Nothing, nothing." Macaria said to her but she knew they didn't believe it.

Clarisse came up the stairs a little after her. She grabbed a pair of binoculars from a zombie officer and peered toward the horizon. "At last. Captain, full steam ahead!"

Macaria paused. "Shouldn't we avoid this entrance?" She asked Clarisse.

"Why?" Everyone besides Clarisse asked just then… To the north, a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea-an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. About half a mile south of that, the other patch of darkness was a storm brewing. The sky and sea boiled together in a roaring mass.

"Hurricane?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Clarisse and Macaria said. "Charybdis."

Annabeth paled. "Are you crazy?"

"Only way into the Sea of Monsters. Straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla." Clarisse

pointed to the top of the cliffs.

"What do you mean the only way?" Percy asked. "The sea is wide open! Just sail around them."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything? If I tried to sail around them, they would just appear in my path again. If you want to get into the Sea of Monsters, you have to sail through them."

"What about the Clashing Rocks?" Annabeth said. "That's another gateway. Jason used it."

"I can't blow apart rocks with my cannons," Clarisse said. "Monsters, on the other hand …"

"You are crazy," Annabeth decided.

"Watch and learn, Wise Girl." Clarisse turned to the captain. "Set course for Charybdis!"

"Aye, m'lady." The engine groaned, the iron plating rattled, and the ship began to pick up speed.

"Clarisse," Percy said, "Charybdis sucks up the sea. Isn't that the story?"

"And spits it back out again, yeah."

"What about Scylla?"

"She lives in a cave, up on those cliffs. If we get too close, her snaky heads will come down and

start plucking sailors off the ship."

"Choose Scylla then," Percy said. "Everybody goes below deck and we chug right past."

"No!" Clarisse insisted. "If Scylla doesn't get her easy meat, she might pick up the whole ship.

Besides, she's too high to make a good target. My cannons can't shoot straight up. Charybdis just sits there at the center of her whirlwind. We're going to steam straight toward her, train our guns on her, and blow her to Tartarus!"

It almost made Macaria want to believe her, but she felt a sense of dread that she knew wasn't going to work. The engine hummed. The boilers were heating up so much Macaria could feel the deck getting warm beneath her feet. The smokestacks billowed. The red Ares flag whipped in the wind.

As they got closer to the monsters, the sound of Charybdis got louder and louder-a horrible wet

roar like the galaxy's biggest toilet being flushed. Every time Charybdis inhaled, the ship shuddered and lurched forward. Every time she exhaled, we rose in the water and were buffeted by ten-foot waves. Undead sailors calmly went about their business on the spar deck

Annabeth stood next to Percy , gripping the rail. "You still have your thermos full of wind?"

He nodded. "But it's too dangerous to use with a whirlpool like that. More wind might just make

things worse."

"What about controlling the water?" she asked. "You're Poseidon's son. You've done it before."

"I-I can't," Percy said miserably.

"We need a backup plan," Annabeth said. "This isn't going to work."

"Annabeth is right," Tyson said. "Engine's no good."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Pressure. Pistons need fixing." Before he could explain, the cosmic toilet flushed with a mighty roaaar! The ship lurched forward and Percy was thrown to the deck. They were in the whirlpool.

"Full reverse!" Clarisse screamed above the noise. The sea churned around them, waves crashing

over the deck. The iron plating was now so hot it steamed. "Get us within firing range! Make ready starboard cannons!"

Dead Confederates rushed back and forth. The propeller grinded into reverse, trying to slow the

ship, but we kept sliding toward the center of the vortex. A zombie sailor burst out of the hold and ran to Clarisse. His gray uniform was smoking. His beard was on fire. "Boiler room overheating, ma'am! She's going to blow!"

"Well, get down there and fix it!"

"Can't!" the sailor yelled. "We're vaporizing in the heat."

Clarisse pounded the side of the casemate. "All I need is a few more minutes! Just enough to get

in range!"

"We're going in too fast," the captain said grimly. "Prepare yourself for death."

"No!" Tyson bellowed. "I can fix it."

Clarisse looked at him incredulously. "You?"

"He's a Cyclops," Annabeth said. "He's immune to fire. And he knows mechanics."

"Go!" yelled Clarisse.

"Tyson, no!" Percy grabbed his arm. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'm immune as well." Macaria told Percy and released Percy's hold. "Don't worry Percy. We're stronger than we look."

"Only way, brother." Tyson said with a detmeined and confident look on him. "We will fix it. Be right back." They followed the smoldering sailors down the hatch. Macaria grabbed onto Tyson as the waves seem to grow stronger and toss them through the ship. She could feel the effects of the guns blast. Tyson effortless fixed the Boiler room. The hum of the engine got stronger and steadier, the birbrations of the the ship changed and Macaria knew that he had done it.

Macaria heard a giant snap, she guessed it must've been Charybdis' mouth. It was absolute calm and Water washed over Carybdis. Macaria watched in horror as Charybdis opened her mouth.

Charybdis was surrounded by mist, smoke, and water. She anchored herself to a black reef, with a small fig tree on top. Charybdis herself had slimy lips and mossy teeth, each tooth being about the size of a rowboat. Her teeth were also covered in bands of corroded metal (similar to braces), with pieces of fish, driftwood, and floating garbage stuck between them. Her mouth is nothing but a huge black maw with bad teeth alignment and a serious overbite.

The mouth exploded open, spitting out a wall of water, ejecting everything inedible, including he cannonballs, one of which slammed into the side of the CSS Birmingham with a ding like the bell of a carnival.

Macaria screamed as fire rushed out from around the deck. She watched painfully as the sailors melted and varpozied by the heat, though the fire had no affect on her or Tyson. She felt something heavy hit her head and she heard ringing in her ears as she fell onto the ground and slammed onto the sideof the ship.

Something as quick as lightning, something brown and green shot from the sky. "Scylla!" She heard asailor above deck yell as another column of reptilian flesh shot from the cliffs and snapped him up. The screams only continued and then Macaria felt the side of the ship break apart just as-

KAROOM!

The engine room blew and sent chucks of ironclad flying in either direction like a fiery se of wings. Macria hit the water and she felt her body sink down into the ocean.

Macaria wondered if this would be the end. If Tyson managed to survive the explosion. If Percy was alive… what about Annabeth… Clarisse…. She watched as the light from above the ocean faded.


	31. Chapter 31

By the time Macaria woke up, she wasn't sure where she was. But one thing she knew for sure was that she was all alone. Macaria thought back to the engine room explosion and closed her eys in pain. She coulnd't believe they were all gone.

"Are you awake?" A soothing voice asked her and Macaria felt her faded vision return to her as she stared up and froze. There was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen beside her, though Macaria wasn't sure if 'woman' would be how she would categorize her because she didn't feel entirely human.

"I am." Macaria said swiftly.

"You're the first human that's ever crossed my path and lived. I wonder if you wil tell the tale?" She asked and moved her arm around to show where they were. They were on a black volcanic rock and sand with a large cove that was filled with spikes, mines, broken wood, and shredded ships from sailors."Do you know what I am?"

"I don't." Macaria said.

"Then what do you see?" She asked. "Why don't you run? Aren't I hideous?"

"No." Macaria said and she closed her eyes and Macaria noticed there were chains around her legs and arms. The moment she reached the sea her body changed into something grotesque. She was a human sized vulture, with dirty black plumage, gray talons and wrinkedl pink necks. The description in her mind wasn't enough to explain how she looked. Her shadow created another one of her but it was unchanged and started to sing a song. Mcaria could feel the pull towards her song but focused more on who, or what she was.

"Do you understand?" She asked, the other version of her didn't stop singing.

"You're a Siren." Macaria said.

"The Siren, there is only one." She said. "Some think there are two, while other say there are five. I go by many names Peisinoe, Aglaope and Thelxiepeia or other variations of. But they were never correct, yet for the first time you see the true me, not my curse."

"You don't kill people on purpose?" Macaria asked and she sent her a cold smile as she twirled her talon in the water.

"I was abducted by Hades and Demeter came me the body of a bird to help them find Persephone. I was formerly her handmaid and her best friend. But I couldn't find her, instead I was doomed to stay here. Never being able to fly. Only my shadows are free." She moved farther away from the water and her true form came back. "Maybe its because you're someone special, but not special enough to not be doomed to stay on this island."

Macaria didn't bother answering the Siren and instead focused on the water. There wasn't any movement in the water for about three days. The Siren's shadow continued to sing while the true form of her remained silence. Macaria couldn't help thinking about Percy, Annabeth, Tyson and even Clarrise. She couldn't even dream she was so confuse.d

So Macaria waited, for a boat to come by, and escape the Siren's Island alone.


	32. Errors and Updates

Combining Book 1 and Book 2 of Macaria Jackson is complete. Since I couldn't copy and paste from the other fanfic, I had to go onto my google doc, so if there's any errors (spelling wise) it's because I couldn't get the same doc from the original Book 2 fanfic.

Combination is done, so all this is new and wasn't in Book 2 yet.


	33. Chapter 33

The moment Macaria opened her eyes, she was met with sea-green eyes and Annabeth holding onto Percy. "Percy? Annabeth?" She whispered, unable to believe it, it felt as though she hadn't seen them in such a long time. She thought they had died. Percy had tears down his eyes and he hugged her tightly towards his chest. "Where are we?"

"You're awake." Percy cried, his hug almost hurt. "You didn't wake u p no matter how hard I tried to wake you up. The Sirens were all surrounding you, I thought that… t-that…"

"I missed you too." Macaria old him and returned his hug. Annabeth had tears running down her face but it wasn't just about her being alive. Something else… "Annabeth are you alright?" Obviously she wasn't. Annabeth murmured something Macaria couldn't hear and seemed to zone out.

"The Sirens… they…" Annabeth's grip on Percy tightened and he stopped.

"Nevermind, you don't have to tell me." Macaria told them and Annabeth seemed to have relaxed. She heard some rumors around the sea about the son of Poseidon, some crying girl and the Princess at the bottom of the Siren Bay. "Princess…" Macaria looked over at a fish and they all flew away. "Just another mystery to add to the bucket."

"I'll get us back to the ship," Percy told them. "It's okay. Just hang on." Annabeth nodded and murmured something again, but Macaria couldn't hear her again. Percy made the current steer the little air submarine through the rocks and barbed wire and back toward the hull of a giant boat which was maintaining a slow and steady course away from the island. "The Queen Anne's Revenge." Percy explained to her.

They stayed underwater and followed the ship until Percy judged that they had moved out of the earshot of the Siren. "Goodbye…" Macaria heard her whisper. "Good luck…" Just then they reached the surface and the air bubble popped. Percy ordered a rope ladder to drop over the side of the ship and they climbed abroad.

Percy kept his earplugs in his ears and they sailed until the island was completely out of sight. Annabeth sat huddled in a blanket on the forward deck. Then she looked up, dazed and sad, and mouthed, safe. Percy took out his earplugs and the sound of the waves against the hull was the only thing sound left in that afternoon. The fog had burned away to a blue sky, as if the island of the Siren had never existed.

"You okay?" Percy asked to Annabeth, though he kept a firm hold on Macaria, that she returned.

"I didn't realize," she murmured.

"What?" Her eyes were the same color of the mist over the Siren's island.

"How powerful the temptation would be."

Percy looked over at Macaria. "What did you see?"

"I don't understand what you mean…" Macaria said and thought back to the Siren. "She just spoke normally to me."

"She? Normally? You didn't hear her singing?"

"The Siren, she's just a single one, there's not multiple. It's just an affect of the water." Macaria explained. "She spoke to me, about her background, but… I didn't wake up until I saw you." Percy and Annabeth paused and tension seemed in the air. "Do you need me to leave? I can just go over there." She pointed some ways away from them.

"You're not going to…" Percy started.

"Disappear?" Macaria finished and he looked down, embarrassed and shameful. Macaria sent him a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

"No it's fine." Annabeth said quietly and looked over at Percy.

"I saw the way you rebuilt Manhattan," Percy told her. "And Luke and your parents."

She blushed. "You saw that?"

"What Luke told you back on the Princess Andromeda, about starting the world from scratch …  
that really got to you, huh?" Percy asked and Annabeth pulled her blanket around her.

"My fatal flaw. That's what the Sirens showed me. My fatal flaw is hubris." Percy blinked.

"That brown stuff they spread on veggie sandwiches?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Seaweed Brain. That's hummus. Hubris is worse."

"What could be worse than hummus?"

"Hubris means deadly pride, Percy. Thinking you can do things better than anyone else … even  
the gods."

"You feel that way?"

She looked down. "Don't you ever feel like, what if the world really is messed up? What if we  
could do it all over again from scratch? No more war. Nobody homeless. No more summer reading homework."

"I'm listening."

"I mean, the West represents a lot of the best things mankind ever did-that's why the fire is still  
burning. That's why Olympus is still around. But sometimes you just see the bad stuff, you know? And you start thinking the way Luke does: 'If I could tear this all down, I would do it better.' Don't you ever feel that way? Like you could do a better job if you ran the world?"

"Um … no. Me running the world would kind of be a nightmare."

"Then you're lucky. Hubris isn't your fatal flaw."

"What is?"

"I don't know, Percy, but every hero has one. If you don't find it and learn to control it … well,  
they don't call it 'fatal' for nothing."

Percy paused and he looked over at Macaria. "Do you know what yours is?"

"No. I'm not sure…" Macaria said with a frown.

"Do you miss.. Your real parents?" Percy asked and Macaria turned down and she felt the wind pick up.

"No. Not my mother." She told them. "My father… we're fine now… but I'd never want to see my mother."

Percy paused noticing her change in mood and looked over to Annabeth. "So was it worth it?" Percy asked Annabeth. "Do you feel … wiser?"

She gazed into the distance. "I'm not sure. But we have to save the camp. If we don't stop Luke  
…" She didn't need to finish. Percy paused for a moment, lost in thought.

Suddenly Annabeth's eyes widened. "Percy. Macaria."  
They turned. Up ahead was another blotch of land-a saddle-shaped island with forested hills and white beaches and green meadows.

"30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. We have reached the home of the Cyclops."


End file.
